The Four Reborn
by sarenelsoria
Summary: The four have all been dead for centuries and many thought that the bloodlines had vanished but they were wrong. Now the blood runs in the veins of four young people all have amazing magical gifts. Like their parents, fighting for what they belive in.R R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

MALFOY MANOR

Scorpius felt himself being shaken gently but firmly from sleep. "Young Master Malfoy, you must get up Master Malfoy." Scorpius brushed at the hands of Blinky the house elf.

"Go away Blinky, I don't wana get up." His voice was still thick from sleep as he rolled over. He was almost back to the oblivion of sleep before the hands came again.

"Your father wants to see you, young Master." The voice squeaky and grating pierced through Scorpius's sleepy mind. He groaned rolling over and the next thing he knew he was on the floor. Rubbing his head and groaning he lay in a tumble of blankets with the Malfoy crest on top. He sat up and Blinky was beside him within the instant, freeing him from the blankets. An eleven-year-old boy with piercing blue eyes and platinum blond hair was revealed. The house elf first helped his young master up with his hands and then with his head.

"Thank you Blinky, I am sorry I was so hard to awaken." Scorpius said and brushed at his black pantaloons and nightshirt.

"It is most alright Master Malfoy." Blinky said, he was devoted to the younger Malfoy and Scorpius was the only one that had ever been kind to him. Blinky was just sixteen and was honored to serve such a noble house. Scorpius stood in his elegant chamber and smiled combing his hair before continuing downstairs. His father was waiting for him in the dining room and so were his uncle Goyle and his cousins Gregory and Vincent.

"Hello." He said to the twins. "Good morning father.

"I would have thought that you would have been up by now. I would not have woken you if I had known, you are useless in the mornings before you have a few drops of awakening potion." His father sighed and gave him the bottle. "Only a few drops otherwise you are too hyper for your own good." Gregory chortled at that. The twins simply smiled, an unfortunate dumb spell had been cast in the past, which made them both excellent bodyguards but not much more use than the power they carried.

"Thank you father." Scorpius said.

"You are welcome my son, today begins the first day of the rest of your life. Today we are going to get your school supplies." His father said and Scorpius smiled. His father always talked like this and after a while you got used to it.

"Yippy." He said using a muggle term that had grown in popularity.

"I do not know what this yippy means but I do not like your attitude for once in your life be serious Scorpius." His father said and Scorpius sighed he was always like this, a drama king of his own castle.

"Can I take Blinky?" He asked and his father paused considering for a moment.

"Yes, you may." He replied after a moment. "I will still have his mother." Scorpius smiled.

"Thank you father." He said.

"He will however have to be invisible, servants are not supposed to be allowed at Hogwarts. He is now your servant, you hear that Blinky?"

"Yes Master Malfoy." Blinky replied and bowed in his thin sack.

"I believe that a present is in order, you may get whatever animal you wish." His father decreed. Then together they left by floo network. They arrived at Diagon Ally. To all appearances the younger Malfoy was the perfect copy of the older. To all appearances he was which didn't actually make it so. In truth Scorpius was a troublemaker and resistant to all authority. He stared longingly at Wesley's Wizarding Wheezes but knew that if his father had a say he would never be able to go inside. Anyway what was to say that George wouldn't kick him out again? He fingered the money his father had given him and stopped at the shop. He pulled out his list and said that he could have an owl a toad or a frog but what he really wanted was a raven.

He stared at one of the birds before deciding to enter and buy one he emerged a moment later, the raven perched upon his shoulder and a small string in his hand. He carried a cage with him. He smiled and nodded to his father across the street who had just emerged from the bookshop.

"Ready?" He asked smiling at his son's choice. "A raven how original, they can carry messages after all."

"I like her, I think I will call her Rowena." He smiled. "You would like that wouldn't you girl?" The raven cawed and it almost seemed to be talking. He stroked the feathers gently as they walked to the wand shop. Olivander's wands for all occasions. An ancient wizard slept on a stool.

"Olivander?" His father said and the wizard's head snapped up.

"Willow nine and a half inches." The man said to his father and Scorpius decided that Olivander had to be completely insane. "Ah yes the boy, lets see what we have for him." He took down several boxes placing them on the counter that came up to Scorpius's head. "Well boy what are you waiting for give it a wave." Scorpius did so and his arm felt funny but not quite right. He shook his head and returned the wand. He tried five more before he felt a warm feeling all over and he looked up grinning, he nodded.

"Found it." He said and carefully put it back into the box. His father paid for the wand and together they made their way to the robe shop. Scorpius stood as he was poked and prodded and if it wasn't to his imagination he was being pricked with a pin on purpose. He sighed and bore the measurements. He then put on his black cloak with a simple clasp and together they left again.

His mother greeted them both with still warm gingerbread cookies. He grinned and took a few. "Thanks Mum." He said and bit off the head of the iced cookie. The cookie held a little wand and Scorpius pulled out his own to show his mother.

"That's beautiful dear." His mother said and hugged him, starting to cry. "You are getting so big." She said and Scorpius bore being enveloped in her dress, where he could only taste fabric and even breathing was hard. His raven called out and his mother glanced up. "A raven? How original." She smiled at the bird. "Aren't you a beauty?"

The raven preened its long black feathers. "Her name is Rowena, she's coming with me to school aren't you?" Again the raven called out and now Scorpius was sure that she was speaking but he couldn't quite understand.

"Well now soon you will be going to school and you will to busy with Vincent and Gregory to write me." She said and Scorpius smiled, he loved his mother but sometimes she could be as much of an extremist as his own father. He smiled and put his books away in his room taking out his spell book.

"Come with me, we will ward the room from the ministry. No wizard should be without magic once they are of age." His father decreed and he fallowed. He smiled as he entered the spell room. "Good now start practicing, you want to be better than everyone else don't you? Of course you do." His father said and Scorpius started on the first spell. Listening to his father he changed a button into a butterfly and made a feather rise into the air. He was hooked the moment he started. He continued to practice until Blinky came into the room. "Masters? Dinner is served and waiting upon the table." His father nodded to display that he had heard and together they walked into the dining hall.

Dinner as always was a formal affair and Scorpius increasingly felt himself wanting to go to school. He smiled giving the outward good boy appearance. He dug into his dinner and ate happily. He listened to his parent's conversation with one ear but listened more to his house elf than to his parents.

"This is exciting isn't it Master?" Blinky asked.

"Yes it is, very exciting. You can learn house elf magic in the kitchens and as soon as we are away you will no longer be my servant but my friend. At least I hope you will be."

"Yes, Master." The house elf replied and he squeezed the creature's hand underneath the table.

"Tell me how to get around the castle, I want to know the secret passages." He said and the house elf smiled and nodded.

"I will if it pleases you." He replied and Scorpius smiled. His parents were deep in discussion about the Potters; whatever his father had planned for him he would not do it. Instead he would cut his own path through Hogwarts.

He finished eating and left his plate for a servant to pick up, he then returned to his own room and by candlelight studied his new books. A few hours later Blinky came up, bedraggled to find his young master sound asleep a book still in his lap. Blinky smiled and gently dressed his young master in his nightclothes and put him into bed. He then like a dog curled up at the end of Scorpius's bed. "Pleasant dreams, young master." He said and closed his eyes dimming the candles in the room as he too fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The time between acceptance and when he would actually be able to go to school had seemed endless to Scorpius and Blinky. He smiled at the house elf or at the space the house elf occupied while listening to his father prattle on. "Now it's important to be with the right sort of people." His father said as the train prepared to leave the station. Scorpius smiled and nodded as he looked at the other students. They stared back coldly and then there they were the Potters and the Weselys. His father nodded to Ron Wesely who worked at the ministry. He smiled up at his father pretending to be an exact copy of his father for just a little longer.

"ALL ABOARD." A voice yelled and together Scorpius and his house elf walked aboard calmly. Scorpius took his raven from its cave and let the bird fly to his shoulder. He smiled and started to call to it in its own language. He could only understand a few words but it was enough. The raven cocked its head and called back. He grinned and stoked his bird's feathers. The three of them tried to find an open compartment but there was none. Each barred them as they approached until Scorpius thought of resorting to going to the witch with a trolley and have her force someone to share their compartment. He sighed and finally knocked on the final door.

"Come in." Someone called and Scorpius smiled. He opened the door and was suddenly in a cabin containing five other students.

"Thanks." he said and sat down relieved. "I thought for a moment there that I would have to get the witch with the trolley to force someone to share a compartment with me." It was then that he realized that the occupants were staring at him and all had red hair. "If you look long enough I might turn into a monkey." He said which made them laugh nervously. "Just to let you know, I am not a copy of my father, although he thinks I am. I can't wait for the sorting to show the world how very different I am." He winked at the girl who had called. "My name is Scorpius Malfoy, who can say that mouthful ten times fast is my hero. After a while it sounds like utter nonsense."

"Albus Potter." A boy said staring at the floor a white owl sat in a cage at his feet.

"I prefer ravens to owls they are smarter, sometimes I think that he is trying to talk to me." The raven called and the girl stared at it.

"The raven, it just said hello." She said and Scorpius grinned.

"I thought so." He said happily. "I've only been able to get it to say a few words that I can understand and replying is hard." He shrugged. "her name is Rowena."

"Like the founder?" The girl asked.

"Yes."

"My name is Rose Wesley." The girl said smiling and stuck out her hand. Scorpius shook it.

"Nice to meet you." He said smiling. "Who are the stone statues with you lady?" She laughed at that.

"These are my cousins. Albus Potter, James Potter, Cecily Wesley and Cedric Cho. I think my father fancied his mother in school." She smiled.  
"My mother married a man named Cho, it was an arranged marriage and by our customs she took the man's first name as her own. Although it had the unfortunate side affect of making her sound like a train." Everyone except Scorpius laughed at that knowing that the boy was testing him.

"Nice to meet you all." He said and then got out his book, as further conversation was not forthcoming. He smiled as he read the spell book and switched to his copy of Quidditch Through The Ages. He had always been fond of Quidditch but now he couldn't focus. He took out his book called Hogwarts A History and began to read. He was fascinated by it and finished reading it just as the witch came up with food.

"Anything from.."

"The trolley dears?" Scorpius beat her to it and smiled winningly. "It must be quite tiring saying that after a while." He drew a laugh from Rose at that comment and the witch was taken aback. "Yes could I have seven pumpkin pasties, seven chocolate frogs, five packets of Bernie Botts every flavor beans. Oh and a newt eye." He smiled and paid for his food.

"Anything else?" The five other youngsters looked at each other and pulled out a small pile of change. He smiled he knew that the Wesleys had been cursed with poverty although even they didn't know it.

"A packet of droobles best blowing gum and some beanie bots please." Rose said quickly doing the figures. The witch smiled and gave them what they asked for. He bit into a pumpkin pasties smiling as he did so.

"What are you grinning at?" An older boy asked.

"Nothing." He replied and opened the packet of Bernie bots he pretended to spill them all over his lap and he whispered. "Take as many as you want Blinky."

A voice whispered back. "Thanks." As he was leaning over collecting the beans a few vanished into thin air. He took another bite of the pumpkin pasties and wiped at his mouth elegantly with a napkin that had come with his food. He then closed his eyes and slowed his breathing making his eyes rome. He knew that the others in the compartment would not relax until they thought him asleep.

"I don't know how he can sleep." A voice said he guessed it was from the boy.

"You snore a little in your sleep." The house elf said and Scorpius opened his mouth letting out small snores.

"Yes, I am too excited." Rose said smiling. "He seemed nice enough."

"He could be pretending." The older boy said.

"True I suppose." The other boy said and grinned. "He isn't pretending now though, no Malfoy would pretend to snore." They all laughed at that and Scorpius twitched. "We don't want to wake him." The boy said.

"True any moment now he will start saying nonsense about pure bloodlines and how his family is so important." The other man said and Scorpius made he slide to the side onto the speaker as the train banked to the left. He heard a quiet chuckle and smiled in his sleep.

"Pretty ponies." He mumbled and heard the others stifle laughter.

"Well apparently he likes horses." James said which made everyone laugh again. The youth that he was leaning against was stiff.

"Well help me, get him off me." The young man said. This just made the others laugh harder. Scorpius mumbled and started snoring louder as to disguise his own laughter. He then felt himself gently being moved. He snorted and continued to snore letting the hands guide him back to his own seat.

"Oh come on Rose, He's a Malfoy."

"He is also his age and imagine his embracement." Rose replied and he realized that she was now sitting next to him. "Oh dear." She said and there was a rustle. "I sat in his pumpkin pasties." Scorpius snorted and as the train turned he toppled over onto the robes of the girl. He snored loudly and then softened his breathing.

"Now he will be even more embraced." One of the boys said.

"I don't mind James unlike Cedric. Although quite frankly this is rather uncomfortable." she said and Blinky sitting on Scorpius's lap laughed softly. Scorpius continued to pretend to sleep through the journey. He "awoke as the train came to an halt and he fell forward onto the floor.

"I must have dosed off." He said rubbing at his face and then stared in horror and then he blushed scarlet. "Which one of you did I fall over on?" He asked in absolute pretended terror.

"Me." Rose said calmly. "Well first I had to pull you off Cedric." Scorpius redoubled the blush. blushing on command was a skill all Malfoys had and sometimes their faces turned red when they grew angry.

"I..I..I am sorry." He finished and collected his dented cakes and candies. "I couldn't sleep last night too excited." He explained. He then grabbed his cage and gestured for the raven to fallow him. It called and swooped onto his shoulder. He stroked it absentmindedly. He had always wanted a griffin more than a raven, having a griffin for a pet would be awesome maybe he could make a miniature one day.

"Fir' Yer' over hare." A voice called out from somewhere and then the biggest man Scorpius had ever seen appeared. Another of equally giant proportions was standing next to the man.

"Ello Albus." The man said. "How ar ou?" He asked and Scorpius found himself smiling.

"Great Hagrid, hello Robert." The standoffish young wizard said.

"Hello Albus." The boy was obviously nervous.

"Four to a bo't."The giant man said. Soon all boats were full except for a giant one and another empty one. Scorpius sighed and got into the empty boat.

"You mind if I sit here?" A voice asked and Scorpius turned the giant lad was behind him. His father would have been scathing and would have questioned his pedigree but Scorpius realized that the boy wasn't so different from him.

"Sure, sit down." He said smiling.

"Thanks." He said and the boat nearly capsized.

"Murderous Mudblood." Scorpius swore. "We almost capsized." He then laughed. "Sorry at my expression of feeling, I don't usually swear like that. It's just that I am afraid of water, makes bathing a problem."

"Water?"

"Yes, I don't like it. Its too clear." He shuddered. "Well everyone is afraid of something."

"This is hardly clear." The giant lad said which made Scorpius laugh.

"What is your name, mine is Scorpius, somehow sounds like a snake and a scorpion at the same time doesn't it? Call me Scorpo."

"Robert, my father has a fascination with that name as well as other things."

"What other things?"

"Magical creatures." The boy muttered under his breath.

"Well I have always been partial to griffins and lions weird enough. Father informs me that the interest is common in my family."

"Really that's amazing. I'm not into the creatures myself. I do however have a weakness for wizard chess."

"So where do you think you will be sorted? I am hoping for Gryffindor."

"Who isn't." The giant boy shrugged. "I will go where they put me." He said. What he had said about being afraid of water was untrue but house elves could not swim.

"Well good sorting." He said and the giant boy laughed.

"Good sorting? I think you have made up an expression."

"Yes lets make up words." Scorpius said by the time they reached the dock, both he and the giant were well on their way to becoming friends. He grinned and stepped lightly from the boat.

"Don't claw at my face Blinky, it might be visible. Tomorrow I am going to go swimming in the lake." He grinned. "I hope that the giant squid gets me it would be exciting and I practiced some water spells." He heard his house elf mutter something like crazy wizards and he grinned. He walked into the entrance hall as if he owned it. He smiled standing waiting like the thousands of students before him waiting to be sorted. Neville Longbottem gave a long speech about the merits of the different houses.

He was surprised to find a battered hat upon a stool, and nearly backed into Robert when it began to sing.

You might have seen a hat before but have you seen a finer hat than me?

I sort young wizards into houses and where they need to be.

The founders of this school had four of the simplest rules.

Scorpius could not resist and cast a simple spell at the hat to say strange sentencess.

If you were brave and bold you would find, a lions tail on your behind.

If sneaky and cleaver is your take, you will wind up as a snake.

If you are loyal and true, the badgers behind is for you.

And if you've got brains in those heads, you will be a raven instead.

Now try me on, don't get your robes in a wrap, for I am only a mere thinking cap.

The astonished silence spoke volumes for how the song was received, Scorpius congratulated himself on the first of many jokes. Neville was the first to recover and he took out a list.

Algan." Neville pronounced and Algan nervously stepped forward.

It took about a minute before the hat yelled "GRIFFINDORE"The Gryffindor cheered as Algan raced to their table.

"Anestal Artemis." A girl hesitantly came up.

"Hufflepuff." A loud cheer came up from the Hufflepuff table.

"Barns Barty." A boy smiled and put the hat upon his head.

"RAVENCLAW." The hat yelled and the boy ran over so fast that the hat was still upon his head. He laughed good naturedly and took out his wand

"Wingardiam Leviosa." The boy said and the hat was levitated back to the stool to the amazement of everyone assembled. The boy mealy shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I have been studying for this." He explained and his housemates clapped him on the back.

"Creevy Harry." A boy with freckles came up grinning.

"Slytherin." The hat said and the Slytherins cheered the boy looked slightly distressed. He made his way to the table and giant hands clapped him on the back someone was whispering in his ear and he grinned.  
"Cho, Cedric." Cedric raced up and was promptly placed in Gryffindor.

"Doyle Dianna." A with slightly pointed ears stepped forward.

"Gryffindor." The hat shouted and the boy laid the hat down upon the table and walked to the house table people cheering him on.

"Grendle, Gurtrude." A girl smiling put the hat over her ears.

"Slytherin." Gurtrude walked over to the slytherin table

"Hagrid, Robert"

The hat waited for a moment before pronouncing loudly. "GRYFFINDOR.

The sorting continued seemingly endless for the first years awaiting their turn. Then something happened that Scorpius would remember for the rest of his life.

"Loverna Victor." Neville pronounced ,Victor smiled and stepped forward.

"Slytherin." Scorpius's head shot up he knew that he would not be in Slytherin now where he had only suspected it before.

"Malfoy Scorpius." Longbottem pronounced and Scorpius moved forward with dignity. He put the head down on his head and another voice was instantly in his head.

You young Scorpius contains qualities of all the houses, you are bold and loyal to friends or at least you would be. You also are fond of a practical joke in fact you remind me of Gryffindor.

Under the hat Scorpius gasped his gasp audible in the hall.

Yes you remind me of Gryffindor, you have the capability and all you need are the tools to be as great of a wizard. His blood runs in your veins, I have never told a Malfoy that before although I have seen it for years. Over and over again so much potential wasted. I might have started life out as a hat but now I am quite different.

Sort me where you will, I would just request not Slytherin. He tried not to show outward signs but inwardly his mind was reeling.

If I put you in Slytherin it would be the first mistake I would have made in centuries. In any other house you will be great except for that one. Lets see you are smart and you already have studied spells. No I think as the first Malfoy to belong to the house since the start of that surname should go to his ancestor's house. "GRYFFINDOR."

There was a stunned silence as Scorpius took off the hat nimbly tossed it into the air letting it fall back again. "Go on demerit me I dare you." He said grinning from ear to ear. He then walked dignified but happily to the table.

"Your a Malfoy." A seventh year said.

"What's in a name, call me anything you like as long as it's not late to a meal." He sat next to Robert. "Well Robert it appears that we are lions, growl power baby." Robert let out a bellowing laugh after he had finished Scorpius smiled. "Where's the earthquake." He said which started Robert off again. Blinky smiled.

"I need to go to the kitchens master." Blinky said.

"Before you do." Scorpius whispered back and drew out a pair of socks. "Here, your freedom do as you wish although I would like it if you stayed by me. You however should have a choice in that." He then said allowed using an amplifier spell. "WELL NOW, IS EVERYONE SURPRISED ENOUGH? OR CAN WE CONTINUE SORTING?" Neville seemed to remember his duty and the sorting was finished with Wood who was sorted into Ravenclaw.

His fellow Gryffindors stared as the food appeared. Scorpius smiled and waited. "Well Rob, what are you waiting for? It's going to get cold if we don't serve it."

"Aren't you going to comment on my oafishness."

"If I was going to do that wouldn't I have already done that. I don't do insults I prefer a good practical joke." He replied smiling. "Well if no one else is going to eat I suppose I will serve myself." He said and scooped food onto his plate. He then elegantly took a bite. "This is good the house elves have outdone themselves." He grinned at everyone. "So Rose, are you going to continue the cause?" He asked Rose smiling. "SPEW, interesting name your mother has a way with words." He continued to eat. "Come on now, if you're on hunger strike then there is just more for me, it won't do to starve yourselves as I am here to stay." Scorpius shrugged he then filled the plates of the two people next to me. "You know that alone derives from the term all one, but I would prefer it if you would eat." He was the only one talking in the entire hall and all that could be heard was the clatter of forks.

"Well after that welcome back that will remain unsurpassed for centuries let us retire." The headmistress said.

"Back to the coffin." Scorpius muttered a few people snorted and he smiled. He then left the table with everyone else. They climbed up the staircase the head boy in the lead.

"Lionmain." The man pronounced. Scorpius smiled and whistled at his new home.

"Nice digs." He said trying to ease the tension but it was a pathetic attempt even for him. He smiled and went up to the dorms. A sign was plastered on the door proclaiming where he would live for the next seven years. He smiled and sat in the four-poster bed with his name on it. He pinned up a blue and black poster and touched it gently. "A bloody lion's head." He whispered and a gruesome sight filled the posture. He smiled and changed into his nightclothes. He then climbed into bed and was asleep at once.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Scorpius awoke to screams and smiled. "What's wrong?" He demanded and shot up out of bed. He then saw a lion's tail attached to his backside. He smiled. "Come now show a little house pride." He said and roared it was a pretty good roar all things considered. He then jumped down and dressed into his Hogwarts uniform. He smiled and left the common room looking every inch the Malfoy, well except for the tail that poked between his robes. He had cast a little spell at the same time as he had changed the songs. Now everyone would be able to see the Ravenclaw's brains as their were translucent. The Hufflepuffs got off the lightest with little grey bumps but the Slytherins had the abdomens and tails of snakes. He wanted to see his creations but when he reached the dining hall he was the only one there. He sighed and decided to visit Blinky instead. He walked down to the kitchens and tickled the pear.

A room filled with house elves stirring and pouring filled his eyes. He smiled and stepped into the room.

"Master Scorpius."

"I am not your master any more call me Scorpo and have done with it. Can I have some kitchen scissors? I want to cut a hole in my robes, this spell will last for a week before fading." His house elf laughed.

"Good joke Scorpo." He said and gave Scorpo the scissors. He neatly cut into his robes and allowed the tail free rein.

"If you tell the professors they won't believe you. How could an fickle firstly charm the hat and the students?" He grinned. "Could I have some food?" He asked and at once was given a plate. "Thank you." He said and sat down at a table. A house elf in a ragged and torn blue dress was stoking the fire between sobs. "Come over here." Scorpius said to the house elf. She obeyed at once and curtsied. "Well now tell me why the tears?"

"My master sacked poor Winky and then he died." Winky wailed. "Poor master." He knew how loyal house elves could be.

"Well Winky, how would you like someone to serve again. I come from an old wizarding house." He said.

"You mean it? Really and truly?" Winky asked.

"Yes really and truly." Scorpius replied. "I just freed my house elf, and he will simply be my friend from now on. So I find myself in need of a loyal elf." She smiled weakly.

"You are a great wizard." She said and he smiled.

"A house elf in my service needs to be clean and a uniform would help." He said and she nodded.

"I could get one from the closets." She said and dashed off the other house elves stared at Scorpius.

"Winky never smiles Sir." Another house elf said. "never."

"She just needs to be thought useful." Scorpius said. "Blinky gets like that sometimes don't you Blinky?"

"Yes sir." He replied and then laughed. Scorpius joined him in laughter tail held erect.

"Nice place, why don't you sing? I caught Blinky singing one day and I love house elf music."

"He does." Blinky told them.

"Well alright." Another house elf said. "As long as your sure you won't be bothered.

"Bothered?" He asked. "Never."

"Well the wizard came from town and looked his garden gnomes up and down. He said oh my, this will never do so he cobbled together a creature of different parts and gave it plenty of loyalty and smarts. Thus the first house elf was created.

Well the years went by and the wizard said this will never do, because soon I will have an house elf zoo. So he boxed up the elves and shipped them by post, writing on each box, these are house elves they will dust your shelves.

To each of his friend's manors a house elf was sent, and never an idle day is ever spent. We dust the homes and make the house a home for our wizards when they return home. Until the wizards say oh my this will never do and give the poor elf the shoe.

The shoe the shoe oh what will we do, when given the shoe? So we go when we are not wanted and stay when we are and if you own a manor to this day a house elf will not be far.

Scorpius never had heard this song before of devotion and love for although it wasn't mentioned he could tell. He started to cry. "Master what's wrong?"

"Blinky I am so sorry, I meant to do well why didn't you tell me and then I tell Winky that she can be my elf. I am a bad wizard." He said and put his head in his hands.

"No you are not, you don't know elves I like to serve you but I also like that I have the choice. You didn't send me of rather you offered me friendship a true friendship. We only sing that song when among our own kind or when learning. Don't cry Scorpius." then Winky came back in and gasped in horror.

"What did you do to master?" She shrieked. "Get away from my master." She said to the other elves. Scorpius laughed and hugged the now much cleaner elf.

"I am fine Winky and house elves make the best servants."

"Well that's common knowledge that is." Another elf said.

"Is it alright if I come down to the kitchens another time?"

"Anytime, no one has really appreciated us, we are either furniture or a cause. You are the first to treat us like we have worth. It would be an honor to serve you." Another house elf said and Scorpius smiled.

"I better get going to class." He said and stood up. Winky held on to his tunic. "If you want to come with me Winky you can, although there won't be much work of the house elf sort." He then picked up Winky. "Now you need to eat more, your as thin as anything. Before you come to me eat got that?" She nodded. "I can't have you dying now can I it would show badly on me." She nodded again and Scorpius left taking his schedule with him. Still no one had come down he sighed and returned to the common room.

The common room was in a state he grinned from ear to ear. His housemates had recovered from their initial shock and now were doing all sorts of things inside the common room. Seven sets of wizard chess was being played.

"So why are we not going to lessons?" He asked.

"Because Neville said that no one has to until the spell reverses." A head boy said.

"Well I think he will stop that notion after the second day. It's a seven-day spell and I gave Gryffindor the best of it. Ravenclaws have translucent heads and Slytherins have snake tails instead of their legs. Well Hufflepuffs have badger behinds but I would rather have a lion's tail." The Gryffindors stared at him but Robert laughed.

"Good one Scorpius, how did you know how?"

"Oh, do you expect my father to send his son to school unprepared. He didn't know I did this much practice but he let me into the warded room. I didn't ask to learn magic outside of Hogwarts but decided that I might as well make use of it. I suppose he sent me a howler of a greeting but no one heard it. I didn't expect the houses to be this modest but the halls are disrupted. Which has its advantages. Who would believe you that an fickle firstly managed all of this?"

"hell of a fickle firstly." A boy said. "I would rather face a lion then cross you."

"I wouldn't do anything terrible or lasting, that's not how it works for me. I prefer jokes that amuse me at least."

"I would pay dearly to see Flint with a tail." Another boy said. At once all of the house began to laugh.

"Why don't we go down to the kitchens to eat?" Scorpius asked. "I don't know if the house elves will send up food or not."

"House elves?"

"Yes they take care of the castle, apparently they are honored to work for manors. Well for the most part. I will take you down, this is an excellent time to study the different passageways." Everyone smiled at that and at Scorpius's tail hole.

"Brilliant!" A boy exclaimed and got out scissors cutting a small hole in his own robes. Scorpius couldn't resist chasing his tail. He chased it around and around and then caught it. Everyone laughed at his antics and he grinned tail in his mouth.

"It's fun now I know why dogs do it." He said spitting out the tail. He then walked out the hold. "Coming?" He asked and together they walked down to the kitchens.

"Master!" Winky said and smiled.

"Would you mind feeding my house mates? I wasn't sure if anything was being arranged or not."

"Of course." A house elf said. "Wait for a minute lords and ladies." He then yelled to the other house elves. "Prepare the table and don't forget cups." Scorpius smiled and a odd sensation started in his throat.

"Are you purring Scorpius?" One of the Wesley relations asked.

"I suppose I am." He replied and laughed. Everyone else laughed as well. "I wonder if this means that the Slytherins hiss when they are mad." This brought on roars of laughter from the house. He smiled as his housemates were escorted to a low table and put their feet underneath it. He grinned at Robert. "Having a bit of trouble Rob?" he asked and Robert laughed.

"You could say that." He replied. "If I try to fit under that table I know that I wouldn't fit." The house elf bowing gave a bowl of food to Robert and he grinned. "Thanks." He said and all the house elves smiled back.

"You are welcome." Blinky replied smoothly and Scorpius grinned at the house elf. He smiled as his house attacked the food and took out a book reading from it.

"Put away your book and join us." A older boy said. "You executed the best joke in Hogwarts history, perhaps save the Wesley twins. You are the prince of pranksters, not the prince but the king." Scorpius roared and everyone laughed.

"Don't send food up to the houses we will starve them out." Another boy joked and everyone laughed.

"I wonder how the Slytherins move?"

"On their bellies would be the only way." Scorpius replied and everyone laughed. "Well we might as well explore our new home." He smiled and turned to Robert and Rose. "Want to journey into the underbelly of the beast." He said and they chuckling got up. Scorpius dragged his hand lavishly over each portrait. He heard a click and turned back to the portrait. Sure enough there was now an opening where there hadn't been before. "Come on." He said grinning and the other two fallowed him.

They all gasped when they entered the wide chamber, four chairs stood at a table and Scorpius smiled. "This must be the meeting place of the four founders. He sat in Gryffindor's chair and at once was plunged backward into darkness.

"Scorpius?" A voice asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, luminos." He said and the room he had landed in was eliminated. A giant bed was in one corner and when he sat on it little clouds of dust billowed up. In the corner there was a entire suit of red armor. He grinned and put it on it instantly shrank to be his size. He picked up a wand and examined it and then he heard the roaring. He turned and there stood a magnificent golden griffin. He grinned from ear to ear. "Why aren't you a beauty?

Thank you. Scorpius backed up several inches.

"You can talk?"

Only in Sarsletoungue. You have a slight accent but nothing that I can't get over. The second you touched the wand I awoke. My name is Hogarth but you can call me something different if you like. Godric put me in here because even in his day my kind were rare, he hoped to continue the species with my mate and me. My mate was placed in a secret room in Gryffindor's solar where his students used to sleep. I see that you bare the mark of the lion. Excellent tell me how long have I been under the spell?

"About a thousand years, and the only griffins still alive now are either transfigured or in captivity in the rare magical creature museums."

I was afraid of that but my wife is pregnant so that shouldn't be a problem.

"Pregnant? She is pregnant?"

Yes.

"So how do I get out of here?"

Same way as you came in.

"Great." He said and took the chair up once more the griffin flying like a guard of honor. His housemates stared at Scorpius. "Apparently I have the blood of Godric Gryffindor in my veins." He gently stroked the cat and it let out a low purr.

"That's a griffin." Robert said excitedly. "What is his name? We heard roaring."

"It's Hogarth." Scorpius replied and the griffin bowed. "Don't I look good in battle armor? There are a ton of weapons down there, no wonder this explains my family's fascination with weapon spells and guarding spells. I wonder when we changed, well it's no matter anyway." He said. "Why don't you sit do any of you feel drawn to a particular chair that's how it was for me."

"Yes." Rose said smiling and took a seat in the chair that was sky blue. She was whirled backwards and returned a moment later with the most beautiful spell coat Scorpius had ever seen. She also had two wands crossed at her chest. "I never thought that I would find keyed wands the art was lost long ago." Albus didn't want to admit it but he was drawn to the green chair somehow.

"I fear if I sit in that chair I will break it." Robert said uncertainly.

"Go on Rob, you will be fine. This armor was big enough for a giant and it shrunk for me. It makes sense that the chair will grow for you."

"But I don't have Hufflepuff blood, my grandfather was a pureblood wizard and could trace the bloodlines back."

"Well what about the giant bloodline?" Rose asked and Robert stared.

"Well Grolp was smaller than other giants as was his mother. It is possible." He grinned then and sat back in the chair and several minutes later he was back and clad in leather chainmail. He held a wand in one hand and a book in the other. "My umpteenth great grandmother's diary. It's loaded with interesting creatures, she created some and healed others. When a giant approached her she healed him too and they fell in love, most probably a painful pregnancy and then she gave the baby to the giant knowing that he would never be accepted in regular society."

"Well that is rather incredible, I suppose that leaves me." Albus gulped and went to the green chair and sat in it. He was whirled backward and came back a few minutes later clad in a snakeskin and clutching a book and a wand. "It explains the different types of snakes in Salazar's day and the way to speak the different dialects. Apparently I am related to Slytherin." Everyone stared at each other for a moment.

"Well should we unveil our ancestry to others?" Scorpius asked." It would be a lot easier for me in the common room."

"You can but I would prefer to keep this a secret, I don't want people to know. I don't want Slytherins cozying up to me and the last known person with Slytherin blood was the dark lord."

"He was also defeated by your father. There must be a common wizard ancestor in the family genealogy it's the only explanation." Rose said lightly fingering the wand. "So that's why I understood what the raven was saying. I say that we go and explore some more, I think that that room was the first of many."

"I agree." Scorpius said and sat back in the chair again. He returned to the room but this time saw a door where the armor had been hung. He opened the door and saw a beautiful inlayed book. It was titled simply spell making for beginners. Scorpius felt his heart beat increase as he gently took the book in his hands. The art had been lost like so many during the witch burnings. Then he noticed more books Gryffindor had put all the additional arts in a library just in case. There were four additional volumes of spell making. There were also books of creature making and of wizard games and a hundred other useful things. He learned that the modern lessons were based upon spell saying. He also found a book entitled healing. He stared at the book before taking it down. He looked through it and found that the healer's art was very different then that, that was commonly practiced. He fingered the pages and did as the book said and his hands blazed with light. This was incredible. He grinned and put back the book on the shelves returning the power to his hands. It would take years to read all the information contained in these books. He grabbed a few that he knew would be most accepted and then he saw it. Hogwarts was unpalatable but the founders had made a document containing all the secret passageways and the passwords in a neat scroll, apparently they were in the private quarters of the four and the headmistress's rooms had formally been a meeting place for head boys and girls. He snorted at such humble beginnings. He knew that the passageways were always being changed but there were an underlying password that would allow him into any room in the castle. The room of requirement had originated as a storage closet for when the four was too lazy to go traipsing all over the castle for objects. The room could be summoned with the same word and he grinned the others would be happy at this news.

He walked from the room tail held high and his arms full of books. He knew that he would come up to the meeting place of the four next. As soon as he sat down with the others the room blazed in light and five ghostly images showed themselves.

"Hello to our descendants." The stinger said. "I am the fifth maker of this school but I left shortly after it's creation to battle wardogs to the south, my common room was for the unexpected students that had more than a few qualities of the different houses. I never came back from that battle but the school is named in my honor. I am Hogarth Hogwarts and I have no dependence in my house. Continue our work and strive to liberty and equality. We cannot answer questions as we are only magical sending's. Ghosts that appear for a short while."

"I am Godric Gryffindor, I hope that you find my library, it is important that we work to equality. That is why we set up the tri wizard tournament and why we started this school. Your job can be hard or easy depending upon current situations you must unite all wizards, oh and take the spare hat when you leave, no doubt by now my own is threadbare. You can hear this message again by saying Salan together. Although I do not see why you would bother.

"Godric!"

"It's useless you know it is Rowena. Anyway they will be expecting me soon so I better depart." with that his image vanished.

"Sorry about Gryffindor he is so easily sidetracked. Anyway good luck you know what you are to do."

"Yess, go and do it." Another man said and all four shuddered. "You will have to win my houses loyalty to do what you want." His voice was like a hissing snake poised to strike.

"Well we are being summoned you have your task and I hope that you will do better than we did. If new lands have been discovered include them in your world unity." They all disappeared.

"They are asking us to do something that people have been striving to do for years?" Albus asked.

"Well I don't think they expected us to be first years." Rose said. "It's a prerecorded message." All four nodded.

"I don't think that we should reveal who we are to the school." Scorpius said. "We would get open hostility better that a Malfoy becomes friends with a Potter." Scorpius grinned at Albus. "That is if you want to be."

"Of course I do." He replied.

"Maybe we all should become friends." Rose said. "More believable that way." Rob nodded.

"I would like that. I like all of you." Rob grinned.

"And we, or at least I like you." Scorpius said. "Your not half bad for a giant." Rob laughed at that.

"Thanks." He replied. "You like other magical creatures."

"Mostly it's just the human like ones, I used to watch garden gnomes in other people's yards."

"You watched them, come to the burrow and I will teach you a game called wack a gnome." Rose said and Scorpius laughed.

"I would like that, Winky would have to come with however I don't think that she will like it but then again she is in my service."

"Winky? Mum told me about her she was always drinking and crying." Rose said. "She tried to help her but never got through."

"The house elves don't like to be ordered how to think."

"But she didn't."

"She didn't mean to but think of it, at an elves point of view. They live to work for their families." Scorpius said. "I didn't understand that at first, I gave my elf freedom. He is still in my service though but by choice now. They love serving actually. It's the old blood not the manors that draw them, they just think that old blood is more common in manors."

"They like serving?"

"Yes, it was what they were made for." Scorpius replied yawning. "I wonder what time it is."

Robert looked at his clock and gasped. "Well no wonder we are tired, it's eleven o'clock at night."

"There is an old passage, that leads off this rooms, I bet we could get trapped in there and pretend we got trapped. How are your lungs?" Scorpius asked.

"Excellent." Together they carefully took the right passage way and to all seeming it appeared to not be in use. It was dark in there and sure enough they couldn't open it.

"HELP." Rob yelled as though existed and the others joined their voices. "Help, help, HELP, Help, help, HELP." They shouted. Eventually they heard voices and increased the noise level.

"Who's in there?" A familiar voice asked.

"Half the first year Gryffindor dorm and it's crowded." Scorpius replied. "In particular, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, Rose Weakly and Robert Hagrid." He replied. "The door locks from the inside, I fallowed Rose in here and closed the door behind me and so did Albus and Robert. We have been trapped for about five hours." He said. "It answers to mudblood."

"Mudblood." A voice said with distaste. The door opened and the four of them blinked back the light.

"Thank you." Scorpius said and dusted off his clothes. "I almost suffocated thanks to these...People." He finally said with distaste.

"Well being within close proximity to your slimy skin isn't any picnic." Albus returned trying not to laugh.

"Isn't that just to bad because the sorting hat saw fit to put my slimy skin in Gryffindor." Scorpius returned snapping back. Together they drew out their wands.

"Stop it you two, fighting won't solve anything." Rose said. "Well other than the problem of what to do with your free time."

"Free time you, you know it all." Robert said and took out his own wand.

"Stop it all of you, honestly one would think that this was the WDF." Neville said. "Do I have to give you all detention? I am sure I could find something nasty for you to do." They glared daggers at each other. "Now go to bed, classes begin tomorrow." Then with his tail hidden underneath his robes he walked to the Gryffindor common room. They then walked back up to their dormitories and smiled at the snoring boy. They changed and got ready for bed and soon all three boys and Rose were fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Scorpius awoke to hard shaking. He gazed up blurry. "Come on slimy boy, we can't eat until everyone is in the dining room." Albus said and Scorpius moaned.

"It's too early Potty." He said and Robert choked back a laugh. "You smell like one at least." He sat up and got dressed. "Well lets go down." He then strode from the common room and to the dining hall. He took a seat with the Slytherins, their tails were rather alarming.

"What are you doing here lion boy?"

"Can't a boy sit with his relatives? The potters are driving me barmy, I need some grounding." His cousin Horace smiled at him. Slytherins may be many things but they were loyal to their own.

"So tell me how is it in the lion's den?"

"Bad, they say that I should have stayed with tradition. I begged the hat to sort me into the only proper house but did it listen oh no." He sighed. "Now I am stuck with those arrogant self centered pricks." He said as if pricks was not a strong enough. "Then again the hat threatened to put me in Ravenclaw so I suppose I got off lightly."

"I bet it was a Gryffindor that did this to us." his cousin Zoriah Zambini said.

"Yes, I wouldn't put it past them. I hate that I have to have a lion's tail for who knows how long." Scorpius said. "Did you notice how they got off lightly compared to anyone else." He took some food from his standing place at the table. He already had his plate.

"You can sit with me in my chair." Zoriah said. "I don't blame you for not wanting to eat with those lions." Everyone snickered at that and Scorpius felt relieved he didn't know it would be that easy. Zoriah had not yet bulked up as most Slytherins had by eleven and it was a simple thing to share his chair.

"Thanks Zor." Scorpius said and the boy smirked the closest thing that Slytherins dared to show as a smile.

"No problem, once a Malfoy always a Malfoy even if your father is angry at you." Zoriah said.

"Mum will calm him down eventually."

"Or make him even more angry." A seventh year who had been over to the manor several times said. "She has that ability."

"True." Scorpius said and watched as an owl paused at the Gryffindor table and then flew over to him. "Well time to face the parents I suppose." Sighing he got out a penknife his father had given me and opened the packet. To his surprise it contained sweets and a note from both parents, saying how they didn't care what house he got in. Scorpius stared at the note in surprise.

"Well now I suppose they can't be that angry if they are sending sweets to you." Zoriah said. The letter said to share the sweets with his friends and he shrugged.

"I suppose not, would you like some of this Zoriah?" The other boy nodded and took a few pieces of candy.

"So tell me does the half giant snore?" Another boy asked.

"I imagine he does, although once I am asleep dementers wouldn't wake me." Scorpius replied and everyone laughed at that, knowing how hard it was to wake the Malfoy family in the morning.

"When you fly make sure you beat Potter." Another boy said. "Show him a bit of the Malfoy talent." Scorpius grinned he had been flying since the age of six and he enjoyed it.

"We will see." He replied smoothly. "Well I had better go back to my table although it was nice having some decent conversation." Snickers fallowed that comment as he walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"Rather eat with those morons than with us?" Robert said.

"What's it to you oaf?" He replied. "Quite frankly spending five hours with you in a broom closet should be enough for anyone." He winked at Robert as he said it.

"Here you missed Neville handing out the lesson plans."

"Thanks a lot. " He said sarcastically. "I almost forgot that I was here to learn something but Mrs. Know-it-all reminded me. Where were those smarts when we were locked in that closet?"

"How was I supposed to know how to get out. You are the brilliant one who closed the door trapping us in." Rose said and they looked about to come to blows when the professors stood up signaling that it was time for class. Scorpius leered at the other three and then strode from the room and to the classroom. The first class was Transfiguration. When Headmistress McGonagall transformed into a very old cat everyone was "surprised." In actuality they had already heard about it from their parents.

"Today however we will be attempting something a little less difficult." She took out a matchstick. "We will be making these into needles. The first to finish making five gets to leave early."

"Ready to lose Wesley?" Scorpius asked and cracked his knuckles.

"In your dreams Malfoy." Rose replied as the Headmistress passed matchsticks to each of them.

"Now swish and flick." The headmaster said. Scorpius put an confused look upon his face. He took out his wand and tried to transform the matchstick, 'managing it' on his third try. He smiled from ear to ear and continued to make a neat pile of needles.

"I think I have got the hang of it Headmistress." He said smiling.

"Well I will be, twenty points to Gryffindor and you can have the rest of the class off." Scorpius smiled and jumped down from his desk.

"Take that Weasel." He said and strode from the room. He went into the passage and studied the art of spell making for the rest of the class period. He then took a passage to the entry hall and emerged behind a portrait making his way to potions.

"Today we will be making a simple drought for Madam Pompfry." Slughorn pronounced. They looked at each other and glared winking as they did so. "Wesley Malfoy you will be working together." He barked and glaring at each other they both went to the table.

"Know it alls together." A Slytherin sneered. "At least Malfoy is our know it all." Scorpius smiled at the student. He opened his textbooks and started to chop them. Operation get detention was in action. He added the chopped roots and stirred letting a secret ingredient in his sleeve fall foreword. The potion they were making put up a smell worse than a dung bomb. Slughorn evacuated the class at once.

"Wesley, Malfoy detention." He said and they glared at each other. "Every day after class for two weeks." Zoriah stomped on Slughorn's foot. "And you too Zambini." Zoriah smiled at Scorpius.

After the rest of the class cleared off Scorpius and Zoriah stayed behind. "I couldn't leave you to the Weasel." He said and Scorpius smiled.

"Thanks mate, you get at least half of my next care package." Scorpius knew that although they had been friends since both had only been four Zoriah would have some ulterior motive. "Actually I meant to spill the potion that way precious Rosy has detention." Zoriah laughed along with him.

"Why don't we go to the library and see if they assign similar homework. I got a foot on how to transfigure a needle."

"Well I pretty much didn't get homework. I finished transfiguring my needle early, more to show that I could beat the Weasel than anything else. I can help you though I don't have any other homework."

"Thanks Scorpo." Zoriah said and grinned together they headed to the library. They spent a hour together studying and laughing and glaring at other students when they stared.

"Why the long faces? Maybe if you make them any longer they will stay that way." Scorpius said and Zoriah grinned.

"Good one Scorpo." He said and smiled. They then went to lunch and this time Scorpius was forced to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Wesley." He said.

"Malfoy." Rose replied with loathing in her voice. They then ate an uncomfortable meal in silence. After they had finished they had their Dark Arts class.

"Today we will be studying the different properties of unicorn horns." The teacher said and they spent the lesson in silence. After they had finished Scorpius and Rose went down to the dungeons. Zoriah waited for them outside the door.

"Ah so you are all here. You will be scooping rats out of brine." Slughorn said and the three nodded.

"Nasty." Scorpius said as he rolled up his sleeves. "Why did you have to ruin the potion Weasel?"

"I didn't and you know it, you did."

"No you did."

"Lets just get to work." Zoriah interrupted.

"As you say lackey." Rose said.

"He is not a lackey he is a cousin and my friend." Scorpius said and Zoriah nodded.

"Lackey." Rose muttered under her breath. They continued to fish the rats out of the brine and when Rose accidentally fell in. Her robes dragged her down and Scorpius let out a low curse and dove in after her. She was holding her breath as her robes tied her down she had even managed to catch her robes on something. The basin was wide and deep and bodies floated in it. Scorpius tugged the fabric away and pointed upward. She nodded and swam to the surface. They grabbed onto the edge of the trough and together they pulled themselves out dripping wet. "You saved my life why?"

"Don't know, I don't like being wet. I suppose I just couldn't let you drown." The next thing he knew Rose kissed his cheek and he blushed scarlet.

"Thank you." She said and smiled at Zoriah returning with Slughorn.

"Well it appears that I am not needed after all." Slughorn said and sighed, he then turned around and went back to his rooms.

Zoriah blushed scarlet and muttered an welcome. "I thought that it would be good to bring Slughorn, that way if you got into trouble then he could save you too." Scorpius nodded smiling.

"Cleaver like a snake." Zoriah smiled and flicked his tail at Scorpius.

"Thanks oh lion tail." He returned. Which made them all grin.

"I wonder when we have flying. Gryffindor are usually with Slytherins." Scorpius said.

"I think those begin tomorrow and are also on Thursdays." Rose replied.

"Thanks Rose, doesn't mean I won't cream you."

"As we are only hovering inches above the ground I don't think you will have the chance." Rose replied and bounced dignifiedly out.

"It might be canceled, I don't think I could ride a broom like this." Zoriah said and they both laughed.

"It would be hard but maybe the spell will wear off by then."

"I just hope that it doesn't wear off in the corridors." Zoriah sighed. "None of us can wear pants." Scorpius coughed to stop himself from laughing and muttered under his breath to retract the spell. At once Zoriah only had his bunched up robes and underpants and there was laughter coming from most of the hallways. Scorpius looked concerned and opened a passage doorway. He took Zoriah inside and went upstairs to grab two spare pairs of pants from his dorm. He put one on and put his set of slightly smelly robes and pants down the Landry shoot. He then navigated the passageways back to Zoriah.

"Here Zor." He said. "You can give them back to me later."

"Thanks Scorpius."

"Snakes stay together mate. I might have a lions main but I will always have a snake's heart." He replied and clapped Zoriah on the back. "Now I think we could make a nice knot. You get clothes from Slytherin common room and I will hide them. There are ways of turning every situation to your favor." He then raced down the corridors and found practically the entire Slytherin house huddled in the room of requirement. "Zoriah is getting robes for all of you." They smiled relieved and nodded.

"The usual?" A seventh year asked.

"A favor for a favor yes." Scorpius replied. "Not now however later on." They nodded again and Zoriah came back carrying armloads of robes. He gave them to each of the students and then they both left them to change. Scorpius went up to Gryffindor common room worn out from his dunking in the brine. He settled in an armchair and watched the hypnotic movement of the flames, soon he was snoring softly.

Robert came up from the library to find the young Malfoy and chuckling gently shook his friend awake. "Malfoy, we don't eat unless your at table." He said and Scorpius blurry opened his eyes.

"Hello Hagrid, kill any babies recently?" He returned and stumbled downstairs. Rose was waiting for him and gently steered him by the shoulder.

"Thanks again for saving me." She said as she took him by the arm.

"No problem, Weasel any time you fall into something utterly disgusting I am your man." He was actually only half awake but managed to make it down to dinner anyway. He felt better after eating and was slowly becoming more alert so that he didn't need Rose's help to get back to his dorm. Once he was back he changed into his nightclothes and climbed into bed. He then appeared to fall deeply asleep.

"You know he isn't all that bad for a Malfoy." Cedric said and the others nodded.

"He only called me oaf once, and that was after being stuck in a closet with him for five hours." Robert said. Scorpius let out a low grown.

"I don't think he is all that different than us despite that he is a Malfoy." Albus said. Scorpius moaned again and flung out a hand, hoping that maybe if Cedric saw that he had nightmares like everyone else. He would see that Scorpius wasn't so different, they needed everyone to notice how despite their different upbringings in their hearts they were all similar.

"No." Scorpius moaned. "Leave me alone." He clawed at his blankets. "Expect patronam." The boys suddenly grew quiet.

"I have the same nightmares sometimes, I saw one when I was four." Cedric shuddered. "I saw it bring in my neighbor. He was killing muggles in the quiet of his own home."

"We should wake him." Albus said. "No one should have nightmares like that."

"Have you tried waking him?" Robert demanded. "It's next to impossible." He then walked over to Scorpius's bed and to his surprise Scorpius felt himself being held for the first time since he could remember. He moaned again and rolled in Robert's arms. "It's alright Scorpius, your at Hogwarts your safe." Then Scorpius felt himself being gently rocked in the Giant's arms. After a while he quieted and started to snore softly. Robert laid him back in his bed and covered him.

"You have Hufflepuff's gift." Cedric said with respect. "You calmed him so easily." Those who were compassionate to others and knew how to say what was needed when were described as having Hufflepuff's gift but Cedric didn't know how true that statement was.

"He needed comforting." He stated simply and got into his own bed, the mattress groaning under his weight. "I was there." Soon everyone else was asleep and Scorpius quietly got up and went over to the other boy.

"Thank you." He whispered to Robert and then got back into his own bed. He dimmed the lights that the others had forgotten and he too fell asleep.

AN/ I most probably didn't make this very clear. They are trying to get the other houses not to loath each other. They are hoping that if a Wesley and a Malfoy can become friends than anyone can.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Scorpius felt himself drifting upon waves of black, he slowly clawed his way to the surface. He opened his eyes and reached into his nightshirt pocket he took out the tiny vial and took two drops. Around him everyone was asleep, indeed Robert was making a deep rumbling noise but it was comforting and not at all annoying. Scorpius had always hated mornings, it was part of the Malfoy curse, but now he actually found that he liked listening to the deep breathing of his companions. Then Cedric Cho opened his eyes.

"What are you staring at snake boy?" He demanded.

"Nothing in particular, I just am like this in the mornings. This is one of my better days I can talk at least." Scorpius said and Cedric seemed shocked at his reply. "It's too early to be nasty, being nasty before nine in the morning should be outlawed." Cedric laughed looking at Scorpius oddly.

"So there are rules for nastiness?"

"You make up your own rules, as you well know. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs can be just as nasty. Everyone looks at me funny like they expect me to strike any moment. How can you be pleasant with everyone staring at you, you try it." He replied.

"It must be hard for you. It's hard for me, I could have sworn I would have been placed in Ravenclaw. Albus and Robert are nice but they aren't my friends and I barely know them. It took guts to go to the Slytherin table."

"Why? they are my family. The purebloods take care of their own. Each of our houses have been around since before the time of the founding four and then Muggle Borns expect to waltz into our hard one world and take everything over." He was surprised he was revealing this much to the boy.

"I never heard it that way, it seems that Slytherins do possess loyalty to people other than themselves, go figure." Cedric said and shrugged. "Still, at least you knew that you were going to have power. My Mum is a second-generation witch. It's scary for muggle borns they don't want to take over they just want to learn magic and that's what most do." Draco stared blankly at the other boy. "I suppose both our views need a little help."

"True, I don't extend friendship lightly, but good acquaintances?"

"Good acquaintances." Cedric agreed. "Why don't you have a bunch of friends?"

"Because, I am unwilling to have a lot of people that I would die for. That is what true friendship means."

"You mean you would die for what's-his-name?"

"Zoriah, yes I would, as he would for me. Once your a friend, your a friend for life at least you should be." He muttered under his breath.

"What does that mean?"

"Well there have been instances, when others would rather save their own skins than that of a friend." Scorpius replied. "The Malfoys have never done that, once your a mate your a mate for life." He stared soberly at the wall. "I was going to be called Vincent, but Gregory insisted that his son should have that name. My father agreed and so I was named Scorpius after my great, great, great grandfather instead. For the most part family names are often used again and again."

"I was named after my sister's first love, his name was Cedric and he died when Voldemort was born again. Sounds like some cheap American movement doesn't it. Born again? Poor choice of words."

"Yes, I could just imagine Voldemort clutching a bible, burning one more of. He has always hated the Christian faith, He said it was because he was raised in a religious orphanage." They both laughed, slowly people could use the name without fletching. Robert snorted but continued to snore and both boys giggled.

"Hey, lets play a prank on Robert."

"I don't know if that would be such a good idea." Scorpius said. "I don't want to make our relationship any worse, right now we just dislike each other. Rose however, I was prepared to dislike her but when I got the detention, well she isn't that bad after all."

"So why do the Malfoys dislike the Wesley's?"

"Well, my grandfather's younger sister married a Wesley, and the man demanded about a quarter of our fortune. They promptly lost all the money and had the nerve to ask for more. My grandfather had inherited by that point and slammed the door in his face."

"So that explains the rift, but what do you have against Albus?"

"I don't know, the Potters are different from most wizards." Scorpius replied. "I have to be defensive, imagine you were sorted into Slytherin, without family or friend connections. Slytherin house is a bit radical, but also proud and old."

"So I suppose every house takes care of their own." Cedric said. "I still talk with all of Ravenclaw house and they say that I can visit their common room if I can get past the question." Cedric then grinned. "Perhaps it is time that I have some friends outside my own house."

"You know one thing I envy about others is how they are able to take friendship so lightly. It isn't a matter of loyalty to the end they just talk and do some stuff together."

"Well would you like a causal friendship, no need to promises your life to me." He added hastily. "We really don't know each other."

"I never thought that there would be other kinds of friendship, if your from one of the old families all you have are other people from the old families. Everyone else can be nasty or ignores you or even plays pranks on you."

"Like you did on them?"

"Yes, well I wanted to do something rebellious. All my life there were rules that I had to fallow and now I can be my own person and make my own rules if you know what I mean."

"Yes, my Mum expects me to be like her or like Cedric somehow. I don't know how to say that I am my own person and not like either of them."

Scorpius smiled and getting up sat on the edge of the other boy's bed. "So do you want to explore the castle with me?"

"Sure."

"There is this room that will give you anything you 'need' you just have to want it enough." Scorpius said grinning.

"That's awesome." Cedric replied. "Would you mind if I brought my friends from Ravenclaw at all?"

"Sure but why don't we do it later? Lets have just us first. I also want to show it to Zoriah it's really amazing."

"Alright, I suppose as long as he doesn't call me names." Cedric replied.

"It depends if you will call him names, I can't promises that for either of you." Scorpius replied. "Anyway I think I will take a stroll around the grounds." With that he got dressed and put on his robes, he didn't want to admit to Cedric where he was going. He wanted to be alone for this without anyone by his side, Gryffindor or Slytherin.

He walked slowly down the staircase and out the entrance hall doors. He felt warmth rise to his face and hands and by the time he reached the small memorial he was shaking. He looked at each of the names, they had all been so young when they had died. He searched but could not find the names of his father's friends. He sat there staring at the stone for a long time. They had been on the wrong side and so there was no memorial for them, no memory for future generations to walk the halls. They had fought on the wrong side and they had lost. Scorpius had never supported his family's extremism but staring at the stone he could not help but think, why not? Why shouldn't they have their memorial? They had fought and lost their lives for a cause that they believed in. The preservation of the tradition of the wizarding race.

He stared at that stone and thought of the people who had died to save their kids. These names were families and friends they had their lives just like his father. It could have been him and since he had been on the 'wrong' side he wouldn't even have that much of a remembrance. He would only be a body rotting. Scorpius let out an involuntary sob at the thought of his father dead. He loved his father more than anything and was loyal to him despite that he would never join in his extremism. His father would never ask, they had encouraged him to be his own person and he was. He had all the demeanor of a Malfoy but he believed that murdering the muggleborns was not the proper way to go about preserving the culture of the wizarding world for future generations.

Slowly he pressed a hand against the memorial as tears ran down his face. "You fought for what you believed in, rest and receive blessings from beyond." Scorpius said to the cold stone, the stone that would never reply, the stone that would stand there forever past the ravages of time. Slowly he turned to a bolder overlooking the castle and cast a quiet charm. Remember so this will not happen again. He then put every name of the opposite side, the heroes' that his father remembered so well. He might get expelled for this but he didn't care. Vincent Crabbe had his recognizing and would live on forever on that stone. He then turned and returned to the castle.

He walked back to his common room and sat down in an arm chair, he read for a while watching the other people come down and then he realized that his year hadn't yet surfaced from their rooms. He closed the book and walked upstairs sure enough Cedric had fallen asleep a book clasped in his hands his breathing slow and deep. Scorpius sighed and shook Cedric lightly. "You got to get up." He said grinning as Cedric gazed blearily up at him.

"I was supposed to wake the others."

"I will wake them, your only half awake yourself. Here take a drop of this, only a drop mind." Scorpius tossed the little vial to Cedric. "Dad makes it for me, I forgot to take it yesterday." Cedric nodded and took a drop of the potion and a look of surprise came across his features.

"That stuff is strong." He said and grinned stretching. Scorpius nodded and gently shook Robert.

"Get up you great big oaf." He said and Robert's eyes snapped open. Scorpius winked at him and he winked back and stretching jumped out of bed.

"Come on Sevy, time to wake up." Robert said and Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Sevy?" He asked. "Isn't that cute, ickle Sevy."

"Its short for Severus." Albus glared at him and Scorpius shrugged.

"It's all the same to me Sevy." He replied and strolled downstairs. He ate bacon and eggs and was just finishing as the other boys were coming down. Scorpius stretched and left the table. He then walked over to Zoriah and grinned. "Hi Zor."

"Hi Vin." He replied making references to Scorpius's middle name.

"So looking forward to flying?"

"You know it, its too bad that we can't join the team early."

"Well it depends upon your ability I think, if you are spot on I think you would be accepted early." Zoriah said and winked at Scorpius, Zoriah knew that Scorpius was obsessed with Quidditch and was a very good player. He had gotten his great grandfather's talent who had played chaser for the Chudley Cannons back when they were actually good.

He grinned and bowed. "Would you like to accompany me to the Quidditch Pitch? I think Madam Hooch will allow us to fly. I wish that I was allowed to bring my firebolt." He shrugged. "Father says although the new brooms might be faster but nothing beats a firebolt for reliability." Together they walked to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Hello Malfoy, Zambini." Madam Hooch said she was getting on in years, and really was starting to resemble a cross between a prune and a starving owl.

"Hello Madam Hooch. We were wondering if we could toss around a quaffle a bit? If that's alright with you?" Scorpius asked and she nodded.

"Why not? You might have some talent that I can keep in mind for next year. I will recommend you to the head of houses if you are any good." We both grinned and took a ball. Zoriah tossed the ball to Scorpius and he caught it nimbly and did a booth he smacked the ball with his broom stick after it was in the air. He grinned as it flew strait at Zoriah and he caught it expertly. He then tossed it back and Scorpius made the qauffle fly down the field he chased after it and caught it easily passing it back to Zoriah. They were both grinning.

"One on one?" Zoriah asked and Scorpius nodded. They went to the middle of the pitch and Zoriah tossed the ball into the air and Scorpius caught it easily and began to run surrender's evident movement. He began to spiral around Zoriah and smacked the quaffle into the goal easily enough. They played until Scorpius got ten goals and Zoriah had eight. Scorpius then tossed the ball into the air and chased it as it spiraled down. the wind and the air were the only things important to him and he loved the feel of the air rushing up at him. He caught the ball a foot before it touched the ground and rocketed back upward. He smacked it to Zoriah and the other boy tossed it back. He knew that using the back of the broom was only attempted by professionals usually but he had started doing it at age nine after seeing a world cup game with his parents. He smiled and saw Madam Hooch who's mouth was open in amazed surprise, some Gryffindors and Slytherins were also staring in shock.

"Thanks for letting us play." Scorpius said and grinned. "I love Quidditch." He then smoothed back his blond hair which was rather windswept. "Is it alright if I don't do the exercises?" Mutely Hooch nodded. "Thanks." He then sat down and watched the other students practice. After a while he went up to the others and started assisting them. He got smiles and nods in thanks.

"Malfoy, I want to talk to you." Hooch said after class.

"Alright." He smiled at Zoriah and walked over to Madam Hooch.

"So tell me what exactly can you do?"

"Well, I like all the positions, I enjoy seeker and beater and am a fair hand at keeping." He shrugged. "My father says that I am an natural but I don't know exactly what that means."

"How would you like to try out for the Gryffindor team? We lost some of our key chasers and our keeper last year to graduation." Hooch said and Scorpius stared.

"You mean it? I can try out?" He asked.

"Yes, of course but you would have to get parent permission."

"I think my dad would be stoked to hear about that." Scorpius replied grinning. "He's always said that I have a gift on a broom and should try out in second year."

"In the forty years I have served Hogwarts I have never seen that much talent and potential as young as you. Even Harry Potter wasn't comparatively as good at Quidditch." Scorpius felt himself growing warm all over and blushed. "I will have to get the headmistress to approve and Alexander Wood." Scorpius felt his grin grow wider as Madam Hooch took him up to the Headmistresses quarters.

"You have come to see me Madam Hooch?" McGonagall asked and Madam Hooch started to speak rapidly. "Well Mr. Malfoy is there anything your bad at."

"Potions." Scorpius replied nodding which was the truth, he could only manage to make something that smelled horrible. Anything else turned out wrong.

"I believe that after what Slughorn has told me." The headmistress said. "Well I see no reason why we can't test you out." She smiled at me. "It would be good to get another excellent player from Hogwarts. Madam Hooch tells me that you can do all positions, would you mind proving it."

"Not at all, I could use a bit of a match. Well not a match per say but you understand what I mean." She nodded and I grinned. "It should be fun."

"Alright we better get going." Hooch said and cast an announcement charm. "Wood meet me on the Quidditch Pitch." They then walked down together to the Pitch. A pimply young man stood there waiting and looked askance at me.

"Your Scorpius Malfoy aren't you?" He asked. "Haven't met you directly yet."

"Yes, I am Scorpius, I am here to try out. I can do any position."

"Really? Lets try you on beating." He tossed me the bat and unleashed one of the balls. "Entroga." He shouted and targets appeared on the field. Scorpius grinned and hit through one target after another. He then hit the blunder back into the box and an amazed Wood secured the chains once more. He then took out a quaffle and Scorpius grinned as he launched himself into the air.

"One on one?" Scorpius suggested and Wood nodded. Scorpius scored but he had to fight for it. Sometimes one on one was harder than team sports.

"You are easily the best Quidditch player I have seen that was younger than eighteen." Scorpius grinned in reply.

"You haven't tested me on keeping yet." Scorpius said. "I don't want to take a position away from anyone else." He grinned. "I would be glad to prove my ability with seeking though. I know James has seeker so I wouldn't want to displace him." Wood nodded and grinned.

"Most of the team was seventh years last year so we need newbie's in nearly every field. We lost one of our beaters but you would have to get to know each other very well, beaters work best that way and O'Neil is in his seventh year. We most probably will get one of his friends for that position." Scorpius nodded and grinned. "Can we get the rest of the team?" Wood asked eagerly.

"Why not, two already out of class why not more?" Madam Hooch said. She got the rest of the team and they looked at Scorpius disbelievingly.

"Wait until you see him in action, we were lucky to get him for our team." Wood said and Scorpius blushed.

"A first year?" A boy that was in seventh year demanded. "Surly we aren't that despite."

"Come on lets get to it." Scorpius said and grabbed a Quaffle. "Which of you are chasers?" He was dismayed to find that they only had four of the usual seven. "Wood was right, you are understaffed." He grinned. "I want to start playing can we please." He didn't want to sound too eager but he sounded that way anyway. Wood laughed and nodded.

"Will you set up the balls Madam Hooch?" Wood asked and Hooch nodded, amused the Gryffindors let him take the ball. He took it and then smacked it hard with the back of the broom right to one of the chasers. The chaser took it but then stared open mouthed at him.

"Well can we play?" Scorpius asked and smiled as he was passed back the ball. "Go on offence." He instructed and at once three people were chasing him down the field. He slid off his broom holding on with only his hands and drop kicked the Quaffle into the goal. He then hopped back on his broom and caught the Quaffle and smacked it down the field and directly to one of the chasers.

"Maybe you should try keeping now." Wood suggested Scorpius grinned as one after another his teammates tried and failed to score goals. He then tossed the ball down the field and watched as the other players chased after it and ignoring caution barreled after the ball himself. He caught it and scored on the other end of the Pitch.

"There are no rules about a Keeper being unable to score." He said coolly and grinned at his amazed teammates. "Well can I join?"

"Join? You could be the team." A girl said. "I am Katrina Bell."

"Nice to meet you." He grinned and was surprised to find a twilight descending upon the castle. "Wow we have been out for a while haven't we? I kind of forget about a lot of stuff when I am up in the air." He smiled and tossed the Quaffle to Wood.

"Call me Alex." Wood said. "If we are going to be on the same team, you better start drafting that letter to your dad and make it a good one we need you." Scorpius grinned and went to the changing room and rinsed his sweaty hair and went to dinner. When he came down everyone in Gryffindor smiled at him but gave no visible sign of recollection.

"So your some sort of secret weapon?" Robert asked sneering.

"I don't know about that I just like playing Qudditch." Scorpius replied and grinned. He finished eating early and by the time they had to return to the common room he had finished the letter and asked for more of the awakening drought and permission to join the Gryffindor team. P.S Tell Mum thanks for the sweets I shared them with Zoriah, haven't got friends in my own house quite yet, but perseverance always holds through. Love your son Scorpius Malfoy.

"Finish it?" Wood asked and Scorpius nodded. He then went to his room and attached the letter to his bird's leg. The raven flew off and Scorpius prepared for bed as did the others around him. He was asleep within moments of the light being dimmed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Albus awoke yawning and stretching, for once he was the first one up and something was battering at the window. He opened the door and saw four owls and a raven carrying a broom and two letters. He gently shook Scorpius and he looked at him gaze unfocused. "Good morning Scorpo, mail for you." Albus said and Scorpius sat up at once, he took out a bottle and took a drop.

"Great, that raven is fast." Scorpius said and took the letters and parcels from the owls. He read them in silence. "They say that their proud of me and give their permission to join the team.

"That's great congratulations." Albus said grinning. "I don't quite have either of my parents talent, you were brilliant."

"Thanks, why don't we go practice before breakfast, we can take turns riding on the broom. Dad sent my Quidditch equipment as well as the broom so we could have a one on one match. I am allowed one of the school brooms, its under my bed."

"Great lets go. I am not as good as you but better than Zoriah at chasing." Albus grinned and they both flew out the window.

"I will teach you how to bat if you like." Scorpius smiled. "I had to learn it by myself."

"Sounds great." Albus grinned and they played one on one for a little while.

"Angle your broom down and jerk to the side, it has to be quick." Scorpius instructed and Albus nodded he missed the Quaffle on the first and second try but got a solid crack on the third. Albus grinned and Scorpius smiled back.

"Great job." Scorpius said and tossed the ball again this time the ball flew in the opposite direction. He tried again and he actually managed to hit it in Malfoy's general direction. They practiced until breakfast putting away the broom before going downstairs. They clapped each other on the back and the whole dining hall stared at them.

"Good job Malf." Albus said. "Congratulations on making the team." Scorpius grinned in reply but raised an eyebrow at the new nickname.

"You ain't half bad yourself Alp. You should try out for the team next year."

"Maybe I will we cannot all have your luck Malf." Albus grinned and sat down at the end Scorpius sitting next to him. "Well what are all these people staring at?"

"I would suggest our good looks but we are a bit young for them." Scorpius said jokingly and Albus laughed.

"Maybe some people should put their eyes back in their heads." Albus said and took some pumpkin juice. "Want some Malf?"

"Sure." Scorpius replied and loaded his plate with eggs rashers and toast. Albus did the same no one else was eating. They finished eating and Scorpius grinned at Albus. "Well we better get to class." With that they rose from their seats and left the stunned entrance hall behind them. They had potions first and took each other as partners.

"Just a warning, I am really bad at this stuff. The only thing I can actually make well is stink bombs." Albus laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I am not quite as hopeless but potions isn't my best class." Albus replied and grinned. "You need to relax more. It doesn't help much if your so uptight, slumping helps with that."

"A Malfoy never slumps." Scorpius said. "I might be different but I am still a Malfoy."

"Come now Malf, don't get all stiff and formal on me." Albus said and slugged Scorpius's shoulder lightly. Scorpius slugged back and by the time the rest of the class appeared they were both laughing.

"Hello." Scorpius said. "Finally came to join the party?" He drawled the last which made Albus laugh even harder.

Their Dark Arts class was similar to their others and Robert found that he enjoyed the defensive spells and they were the easiest for him to do. Albus and Scorpius soon gave up at their attempts and consulted their schedules. First year schedules were noticeably longer lessons with fewer classes.

"We have old fuzz your brain again, Bins is terrible." Albus said and Scorpius shrugged.

"I heard about his droning, father warned me to pack a pillow as the desks were quite uncomfortable."

"You openly sleep in Bin's class?"

"All Slytherins do, he just continues on anyway so why should it matter if we are more comfortable." Albus laughed at that.

"That would be openly defying a professor though."

"Bins never said we couldn't sleep in his class." Sorpius said and they both made their way to the class. Scorpius found himself actually interested in what Bins had to say and although it seemed dull it was actually exciting if you copied down the words. Scorpius started to do so in neat scrawl and looked up when Bins paused, already the sounds of soft snoring could be heard. He looked around and saw that he was the only one awake.

"The goblin rebellions of seventeen seventy eight was different because the goblins used scare tactic's more than striking flat out." Bins continued to drone but then switched and talked in normal tones. Scorpius was so surprised that he nearly fell from his chair. Bins laughed delightedly. "So young Master Malfoy how is it that you have actually managed to stay awake?"

"It's interesting stuff, despite the droning kind of makes me want to sleep even before lunch, and I pity the poor sods who have you after." Bins chuckled delightedly.

"They usually dose off within the first five minutes. I have been practicing being boring for about three hundred years now, no one wants to dismiss me because they remember me from their own school days. It's simple enough to remind them of the young witches and wizards they used to be and they leave me alone for a time." Albus let out a loud snore his head cradled in his arms.

"So what stops them from waking up?"

"Sleeping charms, its easier that way, then I can single out the special students and give them practically one on one training. Ravenclaws actually manage to hang through my lessons but I think they do it out of principal more than anything else." Scorpius smiled and folded his hands. "Let me see your notes." Scorpius handed them over obediently. "These are really good, ten points to Gryffindor for the work." Scorpius practically beamed. "Now do you want to continue about goblins or move onto something else, there aren't really any standards set for this class."

"Could you tell me about the history of Quidditch, it was just starting out about three hundred years ago." Bins brightened visually.

"You are Gryffindor's new player are you not?" He asked and then launched into a very interesting lesson. It was easy to ignore the snores of the other students surprisingly so and Scorpius found himself enjoying the lesson. After the class had ended all his classmates awoke at once to drowsy to realize that everyone else was waking up at the same time.

"Well that was interesting." Scorpius said and stretched. "You should try to stay awake, but you can see my notes if you like." Albus grinned at him in reply.

"Thanks." He said to him. Together they walked to lunch, Albus walked over to the Slytherin table. "Come sit with us." He offered Zoriah and Zoriah stared at the hand for a minute before shaking it and standing up going over to the Gryffindor table. Scorpius grinned and sat between his two friends. "Hi Zor how is it going?" He asked and Zoriah grinned.

"Good, Flint has told me that he will try me out next year." Zoriah said and grinned. "The students in my year said that I was good."

"Great good luck." Scorpius said.

"Scorpius is giving me a few pointers in the mornings would you like to come along?"

"Would I ever." Zoriah replied and grinned. The other Gryffindors glared at the three of them.

"What? Can't a guy have lunch with his mates?" Scorpius said.

"Not if one is a Slytherin."

"We aren't exactly pleased with you either but I am related distantly at least to most people at this table. Family should mean more to you, you pride yourself on team spirit and bravery, when you are afraid of a first year." Zoriah replied and Scorpius punched him on the back.

"Right you show them Zor." Zoriah grinned at his friend and after lunch they headed to class together laughing and joking. They had charms and took a desk together.

"Today we will be learning the levitation charm. Winguardium Leveosa." Flickwick said and a feather rose into the air. Everyone attempted the charm and Scorpius found a subtitle difference between charms and transfiguration. The pronunciations was slightly different and he found himself grinning after his feather was the third to levitate.

"Good job, often people are better at one of the three than the other two. Still you managed quickly twenty points to Gryffindor and ten to Slytherin." Both houses seemed very happy.

"Good job Nymph." Zoriah said as he concentrated on his own feather. Nyphadora Parkinson beamed across the table at Zoriah.

"Thanks Zor. Swish and flick its all in the wrist." With her help Zoriah was able to levitate his feather and grinned from ear to ear.

"I did it." He said excitedly and let the feather settle back down again. Albus and Scorpius smiled at his excitement.

"Good job." Scorpius said.

"Thanks." Zoriah said.

"Homework, everyone practice the charm and then prove that you can do it every time next class." Flickwick said. They made their way to the door and went to the library to spend the break before their final class.

"That was great." Rose said smiled.

"Yes, I enjoyed the class, it was interesting." Scorpius said and Zoriah nodded.

"I can't quite get it." Albus said and shrugged.

"Swish and flick emphasis on the gar and not the wing." Rose said helpfully. "I couldn't for the life of me fly as well as you lot. Spells aren't nearly as hard as broom work."

"I would beg to differ about that." Albus said and lightly punched Rose on the shoulder. The librarian shushed them and they went back to studying books. They then went to Defense Against The Dark Arts. They learned simple warding charms and Albus was the first to cast a successful charm.

"Good job." Professor Dewitt said smiling.

"Thanks." Albus also grinned. He did the small warding again and was awarded twenty points from a teacher who rarely gave such things.

"Welcome." Albus continued to do the warding through class and Dewitt assigned them homework similar to that they had received from their other professor. They then had the time from the end of class to dinner for themselves. Albus and Scorpius used Scorpius's equipment to practice on the grounds. He took the Quaffle and they passed it back and forth Scorpius teaching him certain things. Albus grinned when he was able to hit the ball to him one time in three and Scorpius was grinning just as broadly as Albus. He realized that he enjoyed teaching Albus, he was a quick learner although not as much of a natural as him. He smiled and punched Albus lightly on the shoulder.

"We will make a proper chaise of you yet." Scorpius said and slapped his back as he slapped Scorpius's. They made their way to the Great Hall. Together they both sat at the Slytherin an unspoken agreement.

"It's alright, he's going to be my blood kin. You can trust him." Scorpius said and the Slytherins started to talk around him easily.

"I hear that you got a position playing Quidditch, we will try to go easy on you." Flint said and Scorpius laughed good-naturedly.

"Shouldn't it be you who is to be concerned?" He replied and Flint smiled back. "It is I who will try to go easy on you." Everyone laughed at that.

"Firstie's got fangs." A fifth year said and Scorpius beamed. Albus felt like he had been landed in another country.

"And you have venom." Scorpius replied and everyone laughed at that.

"Snake bite, snake bite." The Slytherins said together. Everyone laughed at Albus's confused expression.

"You mean to say that Gryffindors don't have their house spirit?" A seventh year said raising an eyebrow. "They used to, as all houses did." Albus looked downright puzzled. "The point system it was put in place to encourage house spirit, you mean to you it is just a game? A chance to be better than us?" Albus was taken aback. "Just like a Gryffindor, no house spirit, just a pretend thing."

Albus felt his ears and face grow red. "SO you have a way of showing house spirit? What is house spirit even?" At once the Slytherins looked at each other.

"That is what comes from letting muggle borns into the house." A boy raged. "This is what comes of it. Even in Hogwarts our ways are forgotten. Hogwarts that was started by the four as a safe place and harbored children in the dark ages of magic. Only the ghosts remember and maybe not even them."

"Ghosts and Slytherins, we mistakenly thought you as bad, just because you were remote. It was your remoteness that made your culture slightly different from ours and made us even more remote. From both fear and resentment came a different form of wizard culture in Briton. You are essentially wizards of a different nation or perhaps I am going too deep into this."

"Riddle was accepted, he was part of our community. Voldemort was a great general a great leader. True he twisted himself so that he was practically unrecognizable but he did it for the good of the cause. It made him unafraid to do things that another man would be. It made him strong and able to get us to be the more powerful culture and not the other way around. For centuries we waited and then we struck and there were not enough of us. Your father stopped us from being able to rule, according to our beliefs our laws. We died as did your people. We did nothing that Muggles had not done before, taking action against our enemies. Would you let someone stop you from being all you could be? We built this world with our guidance and we only get gold and pats on the back in thanks? We are angry yes, of course we are angry as you are angry I have seen the rage in your eyes. Saw it from the moment I took my place in Slytherin house the most noble of all the houses. It is a privilege to go to Slytherin, but we have others scattered throughout the different houses. They haven't told anyone this because they had not submitted to the swearing. Otherwise it is to go against family against blood sworn."

"Mudblood." Albus said surprised.

"Exactly, mud blood, blood that has only touched the dirt. Also often those who seek to invalid our culture with their self-importance and egos. You are not mud blood because your grandfather's family has touched blood in the past."

"Serious Black?"

"Exactly, what do you think that secret keeping entails. It was Serious who had suggested this to the Potters. Dumbledore was also of our line and new the ways of secret keeping. He thought to protect the Potters by switching to Wormtail. Wormtail had already sworn to Voldemort and he asked him to get information if possible. Wormtail chose his friends would soon be dead anyway so what was a few more months? A few more years? He could prove that he was worthy of blood kin."

"Blood traitors?"

"Those who break the vow of blood, we would have killed Wormtail because they had broken the vow. The Wesley's are blood traitors because their ancestor was a traitor. There are those who do not care but it is considered a shameful thing to join with a blood traitor. The bond is not taken lightly as you well know." Albus realized that they thought that they had already joined by blood.

"Purebloods?"

"Even muggle borns can achieve that title if they are willing to learn our culture and blood bond." Albus shook his head. "No one can hear us, you have proven that you are worthy of being told this by joining us. You are willing to try, unlike the other wizards."

"Why do you think this?"

"We know it, they already look upon us with contempt, when we pass in the halls they ignore us or smirk as though they are superior." Albus realized how the houses had been disbanded by centuries of misunderstandings. The other houses had changed and Slytherin had not, it was a school within a school and Albus had been accepted to it there was just another thing to do. Albus smiled at Scorpius and he smiled back.

"You are thought to act superior." Albus said. "You call people names in the halls or smirk at them." There was then silence at the table.

"If we had made blood alliances with people earlier, then the war would have never happened." A young man stared at his hands. "My uncle wouldn't be dead."

"Or mine."

"At least yours had a 'hero's' death and is given honor."

"Our dead also have honor now. Have you been to the monument? Someone has put up a marker." Scorpius said and at once the Slytherins seemed both sad and excited.

"They now will be remembered." Flint said.

"They will now be remembered." The others repeated.

Albus felt like a stranger among them, but his eyes filled with tears at the thought of his Uncle Fred who he had never known. He put his hand in Scorpius's his friend's shoulders were shaking. He then nodded at Flint and as one all the Slytherins arose. "Come with us." Zoriah said. "See us and let us see you." Albus nodded and carefully wiped at his robes. Together they went to the dungeons, something that would never have happened for Zoriah.

When they had left the castle behind everyone started to cry. Scorpius wept openly as Albus had never seen before. Albus cried next to him for his family as they were doing for theirs. "I never knew him, he was my father's blood brother and I never knew him." Scorpius said and Albus nodded still sobbing.

"My godbrother lost both his parents. He was raised with us, and is eight years older than me."

"My uncle died, he just wanted to make it possible for us to live our lives as we choose." A man who Albus would have thought intimidating was weeping openly. Albus realized then that the blood bonding was something he wanted to do. Albus sank to the floor remembering his Uncle George who locked himself only into his work and drank firewhisky to dull the pain of losing his brother. One after another the sobs were silenced until people drifted into sleep. Scorpius was snoring softly and Albus got up slowly and placed a footstool at his friend's back. Most people were asleep now and those who weren't were nearly so. He went up the staircase and stripped blankets from the beds. He could not go to the female dorms but he could do this much. He gently draped the blankets over people and then he went back to where Scorpius slept with the last blanket and wrapped around himself and Scorpius he then too fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Albus awoke early the next morning, most of the others were still asleep. Some were doing homework and the deep breathing in the room made it's own comforting sound. He looked up and smiled at a third year girl. She smiled back and nodded to Scorpius miming sleep. Albus nodded. He mimed writing and she nodded. She walked over with a parchment scroll and together they started a written conversation.

What is your name?

Bella. Well the shorting anyway.

Last name?

Estrange. My aunt might have been fanatical but at least she thought what she was doing was right. She died for what she believed in and for my family her memory is honored. She would not be brought down although she was in Azkaban for thirteen years, she only met my mother briefly. My mother couldn't even know her sister. She was trained at Durmstrang and I am the first to go back to Hogwarts, under an assumed name.

I will ignore your last name if you do mine."

"Alright, everyone here knows my last name anyway."

"So how is your culture different from ours?"

"We still go by the right of blood bonding, and we know what the wizard community has lost. We believe in preserving our rights and traditions. It was alright for a while but fifty years ago, people really started to try to change the community. Those who didn't want change rallied with Voldemort and tried to have it so that we would remain the same. Wizards immigrated to the United States, but they are different from us now. We believe in the old ways where if a wizard was tied to you by blood it is an unbreakable vow to protect and support one another. We almost lost magic completely once and much of the old knowage is lost. I would love to know how to create spells for instance."

"You can create spells?" Albus asked and Bella nodded.

"Yes but the art was lost." Bella replied and Albus felt his spirits drop at once. He knew that it was true. Then Scorpius snored loudly in his ear. Albus winced and Bella smiled at him, he had not seen a Slytherin smile before.

"Malfoys all have sleeping issues, the boys were almost relieved when he was sorted into Gryffindor after they learned he wouldn't abandon us." Albus chuckled at that and Scorpius opened his mouth and began to snore very loudly.

"He will be impossible to wake, and we have to do it soon. He most probably have some sort of waking potion in his breeches or shirt pocket. The ones who have this issue usually do. It is common in the Slytherin house. Actually we could most probably speak aloud. Do you have a watch?"

"Yes it's seven."

"Which means its time for everyone to wake up. If we let them sleep any longer they won't be ready in time." She said aloud but no one twitched. Albus laughed and so did Bella. He got up and gently felt in Scorpius's cloak pocket.

"How much of this should he take?"

"One or two drops." Bella replied and Albus nodded. He gently uncorked the bottle and put two drops into Scorpius's open mouth. At once he awoke and blinked back sleep.

"Good morning." He said and Albus nodded. "Bella can I barrow your hairbrush? I don't carry one on me." Bella handed him a brush with an elaborate BL carved into it. He brushed his hair and handed it to Albus. Albus brushed his own flaming locks and handed it back to Bella.

"Thanks." Albus said. "Should we wake the others?"

"That is the job of the head boy." Bella replied.

"Is he awake?"

"No, he's over there." She pointed to a seventh year who laid sprawled upon the floor lying in a puddle of his own drool. "He's usually more easily woken then this." Bella then walked over and shook the seventh year gently getting only a snore for a reply.

"Catch." Scorpius said and she caught it easily.

"Thanks." Bella said and gently gave him a drop at once he was awake. She recorded the bottle and threw it back to Scorpius.

"Good morning little sister." The seventh year said stretching and ruffled Bella's still ruffled hair.

"Good morning Marvolo." She replied and they both hugged each other briefly.

"Think it's time to wake everyone?" He asked and then said a spell. "Aleranta." At once all the other Slytherins were awake.

"Want to do an early morning practice?" Scorpius asked Albus and Zoriah. Zoriah nodded and looked at a seventh year boy.

"Will you summon our brooms for us?" Zoriah asked.

"Of course little brother." He smiled at Albus. "I am Zachery Zambini."

"Nice to meet you." Albus said and soon they all had their brooms and Scorpius's equipment. They took off into the air and went to the Quidditch Pitch. Scorpius was happy to see how much better Albus was getting, he almost had it and Albus smiled back. By the time they were half way through their practice half of the chasers from all four teams had arrived. Scorpius smiled and did an flip kicking the ball to Albus. He wacked it with the end of the broom and Zoriah after messing up the batting caught the ball and threw it to Scorpius. They continued to play ignoring the steadily growing crowed until the hour they had before breakfast was over and they quickly flew the equipment back and went downstairs for breakfast. They ate breakfast together at the Gryffindor table and then walked down to potions.

"The schedules are different from father's day." Scorpius said. "They used to not have the rotation."

"Really, every two weeks it is supposed to rotate. Potions now, then charms, then Transfiguration and the Dark Arts." Albus shrugged. "Father didn't tell me, supposedly it was instated to give the first years at least one routine lesson every day. Also to get them used to the different classrooms.

"Get into partners, today, we will be doing a simple potion bottle it and put it on my desk." Scorpius wanted to protest that no potion was easy but he thought better of it. Instead he tried his best and was dismayed when the potion he was working on with Zoriah and Albus turned a purplish color. At once it let out a powerfully sweet aroma and Scorpius felt spots growing around his eyes. He hastily took out the little vial filled with golden liquid and took several drops and his head cleared. At once he realized that all the other students were slumped forward at their desks breathing slowly and Professor Slughorn was in a heap on the floor. Scorpius hastily drained the potion saving a small vial to be tested and then gave a drop of his potion to Slughorn, he needed the Professor to help him. He also gave a drop to his two friends and shook them both. Their heads simply lulled from side to side. Slughorn had explained about how antidotes were usually potions made in reverse and so he spent the next hour trying to get the quantities right until he had a light blue potion. Another smell filled the air and groaning his classmates and Professor stirred.

"What happened?" Slughorn asked. "It must have been one of my more potent potions, it must have leaked." He then cried out. "Accio potion book." Nothing happed except that Slughorn put a hand to his head and let out a cry of pain so bad that it hurt Scorpius's ears. It was a sound that could only be made if the maker of that noise was in agony but the book flew over. "My magic." He said. "It hurts to attempt it." He then sat down stunned momentarily. "How did this happen I have never heard of such a potion." He mused and the students were starting to panic.

"What do you mean it hurts to do magic?" Scorpius asked.

"It felt like the cruciatus curse, but only for an instant." Which panicked the students even more. Scorpius realized that the unconscious students were better than the alert ones who were faced with the possibility of not doing their magic without pain. "I need to go to the headmistress you can't go to your other lessons today." He said and stood up. "Class is dismissed." Scorpius watched as the others horridly went away from the classroom.

"Winguardium Leviosa." He said and pointed his wand at his quill at once daggers were pressed to his head he didn't cry out and let it happen. He then gently dipped a vial into the other potion he had made. He slowly took a drop and at once the pain vanished and he felt stronger than he ever had before. He felt as though he could do anything. He took out his Transfiguration book and flipped to the very back. "Viscandra." He said and at once a bunch of flowers where only a button had been. He stared at the flowers for a moment before running out of the hall and bumped into the headmistress and Slughorn returning. "I did it." He said. "I don't know how but I did and I reversed it. I drank some of it and now I am really strong. I made this." He pulled out the flowers. "Out of a button!"

The headmistress stared at him. He took out his book and flipped through it. "Ensonsia." At once his quill turned to stone. "Arsonsia." The quill returned to its normal form. "See? I shouldn't be able to do that. Why did the potion work differently for me than it did for others? I know I added the right ingredients."

"Few know that there are two types of potion makers, the first is the more common but once every generation a person is born with the ability of potion speaking. The potion speaker of your father's generation lives in America and no doubt will be overjoyed at the discovery of his apprentice." Slughorn said rather stiffly. "I will disparate as soon as I take the potion, it should be able to make me apperate at his home in New York." He said New York like it was foul and ugly and Scorpius felt himself holding back a laugh.

"It's the blue one." Scorpius said and Slughorn nodded. He went into the potion classroom and came back a moment later a small bottle clutched in his hand. Several minutes passed and two wizards arrived one with a hastily thrown together suitcase crammed with clothes. When he saw Scorpius such a look of joy came across his face. It was then that Scorpius realized that the wizard was wearing nightclothes.

"You must be the young man." He said and smiled. "I have a child your age attending the Salem institute." Scorpius smiled back hesitantly. "That was an excellent potion you made, I never made something quite so fine at my first mistake. It was a potion that induced incontrollable laughter, back then I was very serious and so it appalled me." Scorpius smiled at him. "Now however I like a good joke as much as anyone else." Scorpius smiled.

"Mine knocks wizards out and makes it painful for them to do magic." He shuddered and the man seemed interested.

"Really that is a really strong first potion." He said. "This one is equally strong, how did you go about creating it?"

"I read that the antidotes for potions are often the opposite of what had been made before I just reversed the potion I was using."

"You need to get rid of your first year book, use this instead. Even the easiest potions would be impossible for any other wizard but us. It is so good not to be alone anymore. Since my teacher mentor and friend died I alone was able to make certain potions."

"And ask a heavy fee for them too." Slughorn said and he shrugged.

"Otherwise I would be flooded with requests. The payment is off putting." He smiled and patted Scorpius on the back. "Now I haven't had breakfast yet and you haven't had lunch. Why don't we send for food and get to know one another." Scorpius smiled already he liked this man. "The teacher always goes to the student I was lucky you can speak my language and me yours. My teacher was from the middle east and nether of us had such luck. We spent the early days of our time together gesturing and using translators." Scorpius laughed at that.

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius said.

"Nice to meet you Scorpius, I am Ted Brackensburg."

"Did you make this?" Scorpius pulled out a small vial and Ted stared at it. "Without it I am lethargic."

"Every potion speaker has a price for his or her gift, this is yours. Until you can make it yourself I will make it for you and stop charging your father, if I had known it was my apprentice. Your father loves you very much. I will wire a return apart from the modest sum for potion masters." Scorpius wondered how much gold each small bottle was worth. No wonder his father had told him to be careful with it.

"Thank you." He said. "Should we restore the gifts of the other students."

"Restore yes, strengthen them no, dilute the water with three parts water and it will return it to an normal state. It would be good to run tests on the potion you made. It will be added to an advanced book of potion speaking or it has already been. You will still be able to make it the best however."

"I can show you how I did it, if you want." Scorpius said. "I also have a sample of the finished product."

"Governments will pay a lot of money for your potion. I cannot use it but future generations will be able to. You will not be able to use your student's work either." He looked thrilled when he saw the caldron full of blue potion. "This will help Aurors greatly." Scorpius had mixed feelings about that, dark wizards were really a matter of opinion. Often they were hunted simply because they defied their governments. It was time to come out in the open Scorpius realized. He put the potion into bottles and let them cool.

"I wonder if it will make any difference." Scorpius said aloud. "Cool or warm."

"No steam." Ted replied and uncorked the small bottle. "Steam is the less potent part of the potion, I wonder what a full drop of this could do." He then carefully recorded it. Scorpius held out his hand and Ted gave the potion to him.

"We could only test it on ones doomed to death, otherwise it would be too cruel. Those who are doomed to die are beyond caring." Scorpius said and shuddered his grandfather was one of those, doomed to die. Living in absolute terror day after day, year after year. "Only a drop." He said and carefully put a drop of the potion into a beaker and stoppered it. "I am afraid to test it myself."

"You should not." He said at once. "Perhaps two drops, one diluted and one regular." Scorpius nodded and then he wondered. He took another beaker and took a drop from each potion. He shook it up and then put a drop in his own mouth. Pain coursed through his body it felt as though his magic was being torn from him. He at once took a gulp of the blue potions and palms were sweating. "Wingardium Leviosa." He said shakily and the quill rose easily. "It felt like my magic was being torn from me." Scorpius said. "It was only for a moment before I counter acted it."

"I wonder if it could tear a wizard free of his power." Ted said and shuddered. "I want you to call me Ted."

"Scorpius." Scorpius replied. "I wonder what that potion does if the form mixed with the other one did that to me."

"Hold onto my cloak, I get a reprieve from some wizarding laws as will you." Scorpius nodded and he was whisked away.

"I thought it was impossible for wizards to disparate inside of Hogwarts."

"Normally that is true but we are the exception we see things without glimmer unlike others. Unplottable does not affect us. You could just as easily go to any school in any country you wish." He explained. "Once you learn enough magic that is. Oceans usually separate us as well." He then knocked on a door and a serious looking man opened it. However when he saw Ted he grinned.

"Ted, what surprises do you have for me." Ted bowed.

"It is not I but my apprentice." Ted replied and the man looked both shocked and delighted.

"What nationality?" It surprised Scorpius that the man didn't know him. Everyone knew the Malfoys by name at least.

"English, my name is Scorpius Malfoy." He stuck out his hand and the man shook it.

"It is a great thing that we have found you at last Mr. Malfoy."

"Scorpius and what is your name?"

"Victor Esonex." The man replied and Scorpius blinked, forty years ago this man was the most famous auror. "Now tell me what you have brought, tell me please. It must be an important discovery. Usually the country of origin benefits first, that is why America is such a strong world power although the muggles don't know it."

"It's a potion, well two potions. I haven't tested the first one but the smoke alone knocks wizards out and even after revived by the other potion steam they cannot use their magic. I combined the two and tested it on myself, foolish I suppose. It was as if my magic was being torn from me. The third potion is the one that makes magic very strong, I could go to the back of my first yearbook. Although I don't know how amazing that is. Slughorn could however disparate and bring Ted from America." Victor let out a gasp.

"Cross ocean disappearing was thought to be impossible." Victor said. "Every government will want this, the only question is how much?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"One million Gallons for a caldron of strengthening potion." Ted replied. "You will of course receive all of it." Scorpius put up a careful mask, his accidental experiment was worth that much.

"Of course, the funds will be transferred." The man replied. "And the other potions?"

"You can test these drops on subjects, but only the ones who have been in Azkaban for a long time. As we don't know what it does, say five hundred."

"Deal." He said and Scorpius handed him the three vials.

"Should we bring it now?" Scorpius asked and Ted nodded.

"Then we will do a little traveling." Ted said. "They will be the first to test the second potion. After they discover what it does we will sell it for the value of the potion. No one would think of insulting potion speakers by telling untruths." Scorpius and Ted spent the rest of the day traveling different time zones and selling potions to different governments. Scorpius was amazed by the different ministry's the one he liked the best was the ministry of India. It had flying carpets and most levels were reached by asking the carpet where they wanted to go. The ministry of Egypt was equally impressive, the peroxides were in fact offices and were reached across the sands by apperating and dissaperating. All ministries were willing to pay the same exurbanite sums. Together they went back to Hogwarts and by that time Scorpius had no doubt amassed a large fortune.

Scorpius sat at the table with the other Hogwarts students and ate ravenously. "New potions tutor, was in lessons with him all day." He ate twice the amount he normally did. He then went upstairs to bed but he could not sleep. He ultimately decided to go to Madam Porphyry and got out of bed and walked down to the hospital wing. The spells over the door alerted the healer that a student was entering the hospital wing.

"Madam Porphyry?"

"Yes."

"Can I have a sleeping potion, I can't sleep." Scorpius found that he didn't want to either. Madam Porphyry knew that the Malfoys often suffered from insomnia. Madam Porphyry handed the potion to Scorpius.

"Here you go." She said. "Don't take it until your in bed."

"Thank you." He said and went back upstairs. He took the potion but still didn't feel at all tired in fact he felt strong and capable. He took out the book that Ted had given him. He was glad to see a sleeping potion was the first in the book. He combined the ingredients and drank down the brew that tasted slightly of mint and had no affect on him. His fellow first years were snoring loudly which meant it must have been the large quantity that he drank. This was not good or excellent it depended on what happened to him. He didn't want to wake up Ted, he didn't even know where he was staying. Instead thinking that he got the hang of it he tried disappearing and managed it easily. It was seventh level work and he grinned at his accomplishment. . He was on the grounds of the Salam Institute and it was early in the morning. He had always been curious about young American witches and wizards and he might as well go meet some now. He walked up to the castle and knocked politely on the door.

A student who seemed about his age answered it. "Hello, could I talk to one of your Professors?" Scorpius asked and the boy stared at him.

"Pilgrim's bane, your from England aren't you?"

"Er, yes."

"What's it like there? Do you really constantly drink tea? Do you play Quizzar? I play Quizzar. Do you have the olms? I am in Falcon olm."

"We have houses, I am in Gryffindor." Scorpius found himself smiling. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I might as well go over to America. I have always been curious about other wizards and witches too. What is Quizzar we play Quidditch."

"I saw a game one dull compared to Quizzar, you can't even elbow other players."

"You can in Quizzar?"

"Yes, want to see my broom?"

"Sure." Albus replied. "I think I should stay out here though." The boy laughed openly.

"What does it look like?"

"An old Victorian. Really nice and simple an old Victorian only made of stone." He replied having seen pictures of muggle houses in America where they were more numerous. "Would you be offended if I said I liked the castle better."

"You live in a castle?"

"Yes, Hogwarts is a castle." Scorpius replied. "My name is Scorpius Malfoy, what is yours?"

"Malfoy? A Malfoy founded this school in the sixteen hundreds." Scorpius was puzzled.

"A Malfoy founded this school?"

"Yes, his father was a professor in England, it took a while for us to have enough students to merit the Victorian and now there are three other schools in America. One is in Illinois and the other is in California."

"This is really amazing." He said and laughed. "Incredible."

"You think so, we didn't realize that there were still Malfoys in England. Now your ancestor made this house you should be allowed to enter."

"I would rather ask for permission. Get a teacher." He said struggling with the unfamiliar word.

"Alright." He replied and was back a moment later.

"Do I have permission to enter?" Scorpius asked and the man nodded.

"I forgot to ask you, what is your name?"

"Billy Black." Billy replied and Scorpius nodded.

"There are no Blacks in England anymore, but I have heard the name."

"Welcome to our school." The teacher said. "You have permission to show our guest around."

"I want to show him my broom can I?" Billy asked and the Teacher nodded. Together the two boys ran through corridors and up staircases. They ultimately arrived at a simple door entitled Falcon eggs. Three more boys were asleep and Billy quickly took out a broom. It was different though, as if it had been sanded and there were foot straps. Scorpius stared at the broom. "You can try it out if you like."

He nodded and strapped his feet in at once the broom rose into the air. Scorpius smiled. "This is really amazing how do you steer?"

"Use your lower body." The boy instructed and soon he understood how to do it right. He casually turned in the room. "Why don't we go out on the grounds?"

"Why not?" Scorpius replied and flying slowly was taken back through the maze that was called Hogwarts. As they moved Billy explained about Quidditch.

"There are eleven on the team, two who try to knock the players upside down. Then there is the jumper they catch the ball in midair and either get it out of the reach of the other team or throw to the runners." Scorpius nodded.

"I think I will stay with Quidditch." Scorpius said and smiled. The rest of the morning was spent flying and coaching. Finally Scorpius realized that it might be about four in the morning at Hogwarts.

"Take me with you." Another boy asked. "My father is Ted."

"I am unsure of how to transport others." Scorpius replied. "I just did this for the first time yesterday." Scorpius then waved and disappeared. He went back to his common room and pretended to sleep for a few minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

From far away Scorpius heard someone speaking. "He needs to stay here." A female voice said.

"Why, you are doing such a wonderful job. My son has been lying unmoving, scarcely breathing for a month now and you have done nothing. Ted has done nothing. He has spent eleven years at the manor and he will come home with me. A boy should spend Christmas with his family." Scorpius felt puzzled, Christmas a month? He had been lying there asleep for a month. He was not still asleep but nether was he awake and then the next thing he knew his father's arms were around him.

"Take Winky too sir." A familiar voice said. "Scorpius is my human, he offered to let me serve and I accepted."

"Alright, you have permission to enter the manor." Draco said and Scorpius felt a lurching movement. He had never in his memory been carried by his father and let himself enjoy the feeling. His father's arms were warm and comforting, familiar somehow but Scorpius could not remember how. Then there was a rush of coldness the cold before Apperating. His father sat down upon something and started to rock him in his arms. "Don't leave this world Scorpius you will be a great wizard. Everyone will know your name, Scorpius the Potion Singer. Everyone will want your potions and you will be known throughout the land. Or you could be a Quidditch player, or both. Just don't leave." Then his father who had never cried once in front of Scorpius began to sob. "Don't leave me." He said. "You are my heir."

Scorpius didn't know how long he laid there in his father's arms. If he could have shown some sign that he could hear and feel he would have. Instead for the first time in his life Scorpius was completely powerless. Then his father put him upon the bed lying him out hands at his side. Scorpius felt something being pressed into his hand. Then one hand was crossed over his chest. It felt familiar it was his wand. Then another object was pressed into his hand. Both hands were crossed.

"Madam Porphyry tried this before, I sent my wand for you my son. It didn't work but maybe now that your home it will. I would give anything to see your eyes once more. Lucien wants his big brother but how can you explain to a six year old. We tell him that your tired, sleeping and he nods and then asks to come with. We tell him that he can't enter the grounds until he is of age and he starts to cry." Draco said to Scorpius the wands were helping, Scorpius did something very hard then he focused inward to where his magic was. It was depleted but Scorpius had always been able to see the power within himself. He took a little bit and said a simple spell, he knew his father was directly over him and hopefully he would see. A button on his shirtfront turned into a flower and he heard a gasp and then something was pressed to his lips. It was the potion that He tried to take as much of it as possible and at once felt strength return to him. He was still weak but he could move now. His arms felt like led but very slowly he raised one to his father's face.

"Alright." He said not liking how weak his voice sounded. "More?' He felt himself being given it again, he knew the risks of taking too much but he also knew when he would be. He closed his mouth tightly and his father took back the potion. Then he felt himself being embraced. "I am fine father, just weak." He laughed then. "That will teach me to apperate to the united states."

"You did what?" His father demanded.

"I was curious, their brooms are different even. When I drank a potion, it made me strong enough to do it. I tried to make myself sleep but I couldn't so instead I went to America. The American wizards were just as interested in me as I was in them. A Malfoy founded one of their schools isn't that awesome?" His father looked quite red in the face.

"You are lucky that you did not do serious harm to yourself." His father said. "Attempting seventh year magic, no beyond seventh year, more like fourth year Auror. You are lucky that your pieces aren't scattered from here to America."

"Well they aren't and I learned about my potion first hand. If I write a letter could you give it to the Auror's department? I gave them the potion I took and they should know about it's abilities." His father nodded. "Accio Parchment and Quill." he said and looked unabashed at his father's amazed look. "I have been practicing." It was harder to do than before but he could do it and he knew that his gift would return. He wrote the letter and signed it at the bottom. He then gave it to his father. "So can I see Lucian?" He asked and stood up, he wavered slightly before holding his legs firm. He then hugged his father. "I love you too Dad." His father blushed and so did he nether was used to displays of affection.

"Yes well, your brother and mother will want to see you." Father said and Scorpius nodded. Together they left the room father and son. They walked to the dining hall and it was then that Scorpius realized how hungry he was.

"Mother." He said and strode over to her. She gave a delighted cry and wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you, little snake." She said to him.

"Scorp." His brother said, it had been what he had called Scorpius when he was little.

"Hello Ian." He said and walked up to the six year old and gave him a hug. "How are you?"

"Good, Mrs. Donngan is showing me how to bow." His brother replied. Scorpius pulled back a chair at the dining table and sat.

"We will inform the school that you feel better." Draco said.

"Is it alright if we go to Diagon Ally Father, I haven't had time to shop for gifts yet." His father and mother smiled.

"Of course in a day or two. Right now you need to recover that was a nasty flu." His mother said.

"Hey, Ian want to go broom riding?" Scorpius said. "After lunch." Lucian perked up at that and grinned a gap toothed smile.

"I would indeed like that brother." He replied. When suddenly Malfoy was gripped from behind, he turned around to see that two house elves were hugging his legs.

"I am fine, just a bit weak." He reassured them. "I appreciate your loyalty." He allowed them to serve him and noticed with amusement how much food they piled on his plate. His father began to eat and Scorpius realized just how much he missed his family. "How are you progressing in your reading brother?" He asked and his brother beamed, Lucian had always idolized him.

"I can read young Merlin now, although I haven't quite gotten to being able to read Tales Of Beadle the Bard."

"You will soon, do you want me to read it to you?"

"Can we read it together? It will be good practice."

"It will be." Scorpius nodded as he continued to eat. "I must say that the house elves have made an amazing meal." He said and from the corner the six elves grinned at him. "Father, did you get my broom?"

"Yes I did." His father replied and smiled. "All your things are in the entrance hall."

"Thank you father." He said and his brother let out a delighted shout and ran to the entrance hall. Scorpius smiled and walked after him. He unwrapped the broom and waited for him to go behind him. "Hold on tight alright?" Lucian grinned the last time they had rode together Scorpius had held on to him. "You are now six years old that is old enough to hold on to me. Just don't let go."

"Alright brother." Scorpius felt childish hands grasp around his middle. "Can we go see Uncle Gregory? The twins got a Quidditch set for their birthday. They can ride their own brooms now. Eight years old, in three years they will be at Hogwarts."

"As you will be in five, how is father's namesake?" He asked.

"Little Draco?" Lucian said. "He's out of diapers, finally." Scorpius smiled the Goyles was loyal and great fun at parties, but they weren't the smartest of Wizards. They were also late bloomers. Draco was only a year younger than Lucian. He let the broom rise up into the air and together they road over to Goyle manor.

"Scorpius." Goyle said in greeting. "And Lucian, I haven't seen you in a long time."

"School." Scorpius said and Goyle nodded after Scorpius gave a pointed look at his little brother.

"I heard that you were sick."

"Yes, I was but I am better now, can Gregory and Vincent play?" Scorpius said as he demounted from his broom. Goyle padded him on the back and he sank several inches into the finely packed dirt.

"Scorpius." Vincent said in greeting, it had not yet gotten the deep and gravely sound of maturity. The Goyles were threatening when they spoke or became silent. To the Malfoys they were simply family, tied by blood to each other.

"Hello Vincent." Scorpius was the oldest of the wizards still counted as children in the area. He saw Gregory behind him. "Hello Greg." He nodded at both boys. "So now that you can fly why don't we pass the Quaffle around?" He asked and both twins gave broad grins. "If we drop it you can throw it up to us." His brother-nodded content to be the tag along again happy to be around people two whole years older than him. They had an easy game of fireball and came back down two hours later.

"Hello Draco." Scorpius said to the little boy who had appeared. "It's nice to see you again." He then picked the little boy up and tossed him into the air. Draco let out a delighted shriek before Scorpius caught him again. The little boy collapsed against him falling asleep in the way of the very young. Soon he was snoring softly and drooling on Scorpius's shirt.

"Big baby." Lucian said and Scorpius found himself fighting back a laugh.

"He's our big baby." Scorpius replied and the twins nodded. "As you are although the baby part no longer applies." His brother seemed very impressed with this.

"Yes I am big, and then I will be like you." Scorpius unwound his hand from Draco for a moment before ruffling his brother's hair.

"Be yourself." He said and smiled rewinding his hand around Draco, who let out a loud snore. "I think I should give Draco to the house elves. They will put him in bed."

"He's trying to go without naps now." Vincent said. "It makes him very tired and he throws fits." Gregory giggled.

"He chucked a book at father." Scorpius had to laugh at that.

"Really?" He said mildly.

"It was a paper back." Vincent dismissed it, the Goyle family all had a temper. "He only gave him a sleeping potion, but the way he wailed as he drank it seemed as though father was torturing him."

"Have you ever tried sleeping potion, there are kinds that taste very sweet and others that taste nasty." Scorpius said. "I learned about it in potions class." He added when they stared at him.

"Do some magic, please Scorpius." Vincent asked.

"I am not supposed to while away from the warding room and I just had the flu. You know how that weakens magic." The twins nodded and the subject was dropped. Together they entered the house, Goyle manor was not quite as grand as his father's house but it was still a great house. They entered into the waiting room filled with elegant tapestries and comfortable chairs, it was a room to wait for guests in and it was one of the most important room in the house. The waiting room, dining room, ballroom and library were the public rooms. But there was also the rooms of study and the wizard's room, which was the private quarters, where work was brought home or other things were done. The rest of the house were also grand but not quite as important. Scorpius sat down in the chair and gently held Draco in his arms.

"Fall asleep did he?" Goyle asked amused.

"Yes, I tossed him into the air and when I caught him he fell asleep." Scorpius said and Goyle chuckled.

"In such a hurry to grow up." He said looking at his son. "It is a wonder how some will never grow old and will stay young forever."

"Vincent is distinguished now, somebody enchanted a stone for the young fallen on our side." Scorpius was too much of a Malfoy to admit he didn't entirely approve of the tactics. He knew that what his culture and community really wanted was to be recognized for their loss. He was afraid that it would happen again, a cycle for those who had died on either side. It was obvious that there was a lot of resentment on both sides. He had proved his worth and slowly Hogwarts was changing, but Scorpius couldn't help but wonder what had happened while he had lain asleep for a month.

"Good, I would rather he could have known the joys of fatherhood, than a fond memory. It is good that people generations from now will still be able to read his name."

"He will be remembered father, as long as there are Goyles in the world he will be remembered." Vincent said he was Gregory's first born and heir.

"He will be remembered." Scorpius said and looked down at the sleeping child, his robes got wet as the boy deep in slumber lost control of his bladder. Scorpius laughed. "Could I barrow some of your robes Vincent?"

"Of course." Vincent said.

"I am sorry he still hasn't gotten full control of his bladder yet." Gregory said.

"It's alright." Scorpius replied and stood up an house elf called by Gregory came to Scorpius.

"Get my son new robes." Gregory said. "They will be in Vincent's room." Vincent grinned and Scorpius stood up. He realized then that Draco must also have the lethargy of early morning. They were most probably more than just cousins in name. Together they walked to Vincent's room. Although he was three year younger than Scorpius, his robes fit him perfectly and as Vincent was the size of an eleven year old although he had the maturity much younger than his actual age. Vincent laid down a towel on his bed and Scorpius set Draco upon it stripping off his clothes as he did so. He didn't mind helping with his cousin and gently washed him with a towel.

"He has the same lethargy I do." Scorpius said. "That's why he won't wake up, I needed to start taking the potion at his age." He gently washed him with a washcloth and picked up the little boy again. Vincent set down another towel and Scorpius gently wiped the child's back. Only then did he dress himself and smiled as a house elf brought clothes. He took the clothes and gently changed the boy. "Could you clean this?" He asked the house elf and it nodded. He knew that the Goyles could not afford the potion and for once he didn't have it on him.

His father tried to help the family but he could not provide that much, even with Scorpius's small fortune for medicine given back. Actually Scorpius would refuse, it would make him feel a debt to Ted, and a debt he didn't want. No he would provide for his family, it was easy to do so, if a single potion could do so much. At once Scorpius realized that he should have asked for more. He took the child in his arms and held the boy gently. His cousin's new brooms were clean sweeps and were not really new at all. He knew that it would have to help both families although he was only eleven. It was his choice and his decision.

"He does?" Vincent said alarmed. "I heard my father talking with yours, he mentioned how expensive the potion was but we must have it."

"I can make it." Scorpius said. "I will do it too." He looked down at the boy and realized the reason behind his rebellion at taking naps, he remembered how frightened he was when he had first realized that he was not in control of his own body. That was why the boy had thrown a book at his father and the reason behind his shrieking when his father gave him the potion. "I am going to go." Scorpius said. "I will be back soon." He put the child on the bed. "I need to use your floo network." At once a house elf came with some powder and Scorpius threw it into the fire. "Diagon Ally." He said and strode into the street.

He walked to Gringots and made a withdrawal enough for presents and the ingredients for a potion. One bottle lasted thirty days which meant a pot lasted ten months. He then bought two brooms both hovered six feet above the ground but would not rise more than that. They were training brooms and rather expensive but Draco deserved something for the years of struggle that awaited him. He had lost the freedom that most people had so easily the freedom to wake without use of magic. He bought potion ingredients knowing that he would give his parents and uncle each a caldron full of the blue potion that year. If his uncle had to sell it then so be it. He also bought a two-way mirror from a antics shop so that he could communicate with Draco. The boy would need someone to talk to, Draco well knew. He stumbled across Zoriah looking in the shop window.

"They have come out with a new broom." He said and Draco shrugged he liked board brooming better but to each his own.

"I like my firebolt." Draco said. "I have had it since I was five. How is your holiday so far?"

"Good, Mum is getting ingredients for Trickle Tart." Zoriah then blushed, Scorpius knew that the Zambini's were also having financial trouble.

"Is your Dad having trouble someone who will give him a loan? My father deals with this man, he is fair." Scorpius made up a name and gave it to Zoriah. "He is of the family." A code word for one who was a pureblood. Gregorax Nervinia.

"I will give this to my father." Zoriah said and Scorpius nodded, the owl would seek him out as always happened with an assumed name. Scorpius took out the powder again and said clearly. "Malfoy Manor, bedroom." He was at once transported and took his caldron and ingredients to Vincent's bedroom. He put the potion on the flames and it lowered to the right temperature. He waited for an hour stirring occasionally as his brother and cousins watched in astonishment. The potions turned to the color of honey.

"Potions work differently than for most people." Scorpius admitted. "Don't try what I am doing I want your oath not to."

"We swear." The three children replied. He turned off the heat and waited for it to cool. He gently held Draco in his arms he knew by his breathing that was no longer slow that he was in between waking and sleep. He moaned obviously terrified.

"Shush, it's alright." He said and gently took out a bottle of sleeping potion from his robes, it would be better for the boy to be asleep once more. He gave Draco one drop and his body relaxed into sleep once more. Two hours later the potion was no longer even warm and was complete.

"Maybe we should go home." Lucian suggested and only then did Scorpius realize how late it was. There was no point in giving the boy the potion tonight. He would sleep through the night. He put his own little brother on his lap and rocked him gently back and forth his eyes blinked closed and then were forced open but ultimately he fell asleep on Scorpius's lap. He saw that both Vincent and Gregory were also tired and was surprised that they had not been called to dinner, it was much later than dinnertime. The clothes they had given were comfortable.

"I don't want to go home tonight, I don't think I can." Scorpius said and both Vincent and Gregory nodded. They both took off their shoes and all five of them laid upon the bed. When Gregory checked in on the children he found them fast asleep. He smiled and gently kissed each of his boys gently on the forehead before striding from the room once more. He spoke with Draco and told him that his children had fallen asleep on his son's bed. They agreed that the children would spend the night. Gregory then went to bed where his wife, eight months pregnant was waiting for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Scorpius awoke in the morning and felt for his potion and then he realized that he had not brought one with him. Instead he made a beaker come to him. He took a drop and felt his head clear. Gregory and Vincent were both sprawled mouths wide-open snoring childish snores. His little brother was sleeping peacefully next to him and so was Draco. He checked at the time and saw that it was eight o'clock. He took a beaker he had filled half way up with water and poured half of the potion in the beaker. He stoppered it and shook it, it became a much lighter color. He then gently picked up Draco and gave him a drop of the potion. Draco opened his eyes and for a moment he saw the terror in them. The little boy clutched at him..

"It's alright Draco you won't have to be powerless ever again." Scorpius told him." You just need to remind your house elves to give you this on the days you have trouble waking up. I also have this problem you aren't alone in this." Scorpius held him gently and together they walked downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning uncle."

"Happy Christmas." Goyle replied. "It's Christmas eve today."

"Really, I thought that it was earlier than that." Scorpius said. "Would it be alright if I took Draco flying today?"

"Yes, as long as he rides in front of you." Goyle replied and Draco looked delighted. "Just get back in time for the Christmas party." Scorpius nodded the night before they often exchanged gifts between the two families. They finished eating and Scorpius got out his broom.

"The twins and my brother are still asleep." He said and gently put the boy on the broom. He went up after him and they flew out the door. Together they flew for several hours but then Draco fell asleep leaning against Scorpius. Scorpius smiled and went to his room through the open window. He put the sleeping boy on the bed and was careful to plug his nose. This made his snoring horrible but that way he wouldn't breath in the steam. He did the same with himself and then began work. By twilight he had finished and gently woke Draco. He then took out dress robes for both of them, the robes he had worn as a child. He took out the packages and the two boxed and wrapped potions. "Come lets go downstairs." Draco happily walked downstairs to the dining room.

"God rest ye merry hippogrphs." His childish voice sang out bringing smiles from all that was gathered.

"Happy Christmas." Vincent said to his little brother.

"Happy Christmas." Little Draco replied. They drank butterbeer and eggnog. Little Draco almost got drunk from butter beer and his singing became a little more sluggard. Scorpius took his brother and his youngest cousin to a couch and let them sit beside them as they laughed at private jokes. He smiled at the two younger children.

"Perhaps it is time to eat." Draco said looking at the two youngest children who were obviously very sleepy.

"I agree." Gregory said and smiled at his blood bonded friend. Together all of them walked to the table. After popping wizard crackers it was time to open gifts.

"Here Scorpius." Draco said and handed him a childishly wrapped package. Inside was a photo of the five of them together taken the year before in a decorated frame. "I made the frame."

"And a very fine one it is too." Scorpius said. "I love it, it will remind me of my crazy cousins and brother when I am away at school." Everyone laughed at that. "Here this is for you." He handed Draco the package. He struggled with it and looked confused. "You can speak with me whenever you need to." He handed the set mirror to Draco. "Its set so that we can speak together." He touched the middle button and his face appeared in Draco's mirror.

"Thank you Scorpius." He said grinning.

"You are welcome." He replied. He handed a package to Vincent and Gregory. They opened it and found a gift certificate to Zonco's. "I wasn't sure what you would like."

"This is for you." Vincent said and handed him a bag full of floo powder. "Its so that you can talk with us, its from everyone." Scorpius grinned and thanked them.

"I made these for you." Scorpius said and handed the boxes to both his parents and Goyle. "They strengthen your magic, and make you alert." His father stared at the potion.

"Thank you Scorpius." He father and Golye said.

"Why don't you spend the night? We have enough guest quarters, and lets face it Goyle you aren't exactly sober." Draco offered and Goyle laughed.

"That would be putting it mildly." He said. "My head is going round like a bludger." Everyone laughed at that.

"I think that it is time for some little wizards to go to bed." Draco said and both Draco and Lucian started to protest. Scorpius picked them both up and rocked them. "The sooner you fall asleep the sooner Merlin will come." Both children obediently closed their eyes and were soon asleep. "I will go put Draco in my room and Lucian in the guest room. He will need someone to help him get used to the changes forced upon him." He walked upstairs and put them both down in the rooms. He then walked downstairs again.

"Play you a game of wizard chess." Vincent said and in fact they played three games. Then he played two more games with Gregory, Vincent fell asleep half way through the second game. When they stopped they realized that they were in fact the only ones awake. Both their fathers and mothers were asleep.

They both giggled at the adults. "I dare you to try some firewhisky." Gregory said.

"Alright." Scorpius said and took a swallow from his father's glass. The drink itself tasted pleasant but the second it hit his throat his whole body felt like it was on fire. "Uggh." He said and smiled at the same time. "Its really odd. It feels as though my blood is on fire." Gregory smiled at that description.

"We need to wake up our parents, they don't seem very comfortable." Gregory said and together they gently shook the adults awake. They all looked around blurry and groaned.

"We can summon pallets or you can go upstairs, but if you stay in those chairs you will be very uncomfortable." Scorpius said.

"Who is the son?" His father said dryly getting up at the same time as everyone else. They stumbled up the staircase and up to bed.

"Locarmotis." Scorpius said and Vincent rose into the air, hands draping down into air. Scorpius levitated him into a spare bedroom with two beds.

"Thank you." Gregory said and Scorpius nodded he then went to his own room and gently moved Draco over. Draco was so deeply asleep that he didn't even notice. Scorpius changed into his nightclothes and was soon asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Scorpius awoke early the next morning and stretching got out of bed. He decided that he would make the brooms from Merlin. He took a piece of parchment and wrote clues as to where to find the presents and hid them at opposite ends of the house. He then gently knocked on Gregory's door. "Come in." Scorpius entered and saw that Gregory was sitting in an armchair, his wife was still asleep in the bed and his black hair was still tussled.

"Uncle Gregory, Draco has the same lethargy I do." Scorpius said and Gregory looked alarmed. "I don't know if the twins told you this, but I have about ten months worth of potion in your guest room. You need to dilute it at first and it is better to give it to him, half water half potion. I have the ability to potion speak and so it wasn't so hard."

For the first time since Scorpius had known him, Gregory stood up and hugged him. "Thank you for caring so much about my sons."

Scorpius smiled in return. "We watch out for each other. Like blood cousins should, I just happen to be the oldest. By the way, feel free to sell the potion if you want, I sold that amount to the ministry for a million gallons, making potions is fun." Gregory looked surprised at that.

"You gave me something that valuable?"

"The ingredients are simple and easy to obtain, it just turns out differently for me than most people." He shrugged. "I think it would be fun to see what else I can do when making potions, I am almost through potion making for beginners." He smiled and held two rapped packages. "I better hide these for the twins." He said and grinned. "Merlin is coming after all." Gregory laughed at his antics as he hid the presents and left notes to where to find them. One was a set of books of various games played on broomsticks and how to execute different moves. He gave them a series on beating and Quidditch through the ages. The other present was a quaffle and bludger, as they were not of the right build for seeking. He hid both presents and returned to his own room. Draco was still asleep and Scorpius gave him the potion. "Happy Christmas." While he was gone two sealed parchments had magically appeared on his bed in the addition of the one that Scorpius had also put on Draco's pillow. He had used a charm to duplicate his father's writing so the writing of 'Merlin' was the same.

"Merlin came." Draco cried and excitedly ripped open his parchment.

"He must have just been here." Scorpius said equally thrilled. "I knew I heard something crash."

"He knocked over the lamp." Draco said excitedly and they both laughed.

"Well what does it say?"

"Cased within a metal shell use me well." Draco said and Scorpius grinned it was also his first clue.

"I have the same one, lets start out together."

"Yes, lets." Draco said and Scorpius smiled.

"Would you like to ride goblin back?" He asked and Draco beamed.

"Please." He replied and Scorpius swung him on to his back pocketing both letters. He knew what the riddle meant but he pretended he didn't

"Cased within a metal shell use me well. I wonder what that could be." He said.

"Armor." Draco said and clapped his hands delightedly.

"Now you better be careful Draco, or else you will wind up in Ravenclaw." Scorpius said and he knew that the little boy was ecstatic. He loved his little cousins like brothers, although he was more fond of his own flesh and blood brother than them. Draco simply needed him more at the moment. Together they found three envelopes and took the ones with their names on it.

"Use me wisely, for I carry great power and am yet powerless." Scorpius said and he knew that this clue was for him. He pondered it for several minutes.

"I don't know." Draco said sadly. "I can't think of anything." Scorpius then grinned.

"I know its the wand room." Together they ran off again and were soon at the wand room. Taped to a tapestry were three pieces of parchment. "Look through the eyes of the great and you too will become great." Scorpius knew this but he pretended he didn't after a few minutes he said. "What could that be?"

"I know." Draco said excitedly. "Its the portrait hall."

"That must be it." Scorpius said and smiled together they walked the passages and found another clue, Scorpius knew that this would be the last. "Voiceless, speechless but yet I greet all." Scorpius knew that this was again for Draco and 'pondered' the question.

"It's the front door." Draco said and beamed. Scorpius picked Draco up and ran with him to the door. Two packages were there and he set Draco down. At once Draco smiled delightedly, now that the gift had been found it would be placed in the dining room along with the other presents that had not been given in the exchange last night.

"Come you have another gift from Merlin, open the parchment." Scorpius encouraged and Draco gave him the parchment to read. "Once you are at the top, you can only go down." Scorpius read to him.

"Top stair case, can we run?"

"Why run when flying is more fun? Accio Firebolt." Together they flew up to the top of the staircase, Draco laughing delightedly. Scorpius removed the other note for Draco. "What is louder than a howler and cries in the middle of the night?"

"A dog." Draco said. "The kennels." He flew them to the kennels.

"Where things are made from odds and ends."

"The kitchens. These are easier." Draco said and grinned. They flew to the kitchens together and took off the note that was meant for Draco, he had doubled up on the riddles so that it would be easier to think of them.

"Where the ground is white and messages are given."

"The owlery." Draco said and together they went up to the owlery. Scorpius smiled as Draco got off the broom and wrapped his hands around the package. Together they went back to the dining room and waited for the others as they were given hot chocolate and spiced butterbeer by Blinky and Winky.

"You should have a break too, its Christmas." Scorpius said and reached into his robes, he pulled out three small packages. "Happy Christmas." He tossed the packages to each of the elves, each of them contained an all-purpose cleaner. The elves were delighted and Scorpius was dismayed to find Winky's eyes fill with tears.

"You are a great wizard." She sobbed. "Winky has never been given anything. Winky is happy."

"Well Wink, you deserve to have a gift at Christmas too." He smiled and took a sip of his butter beer.

"As to break sir, busy elves is.."

"Happy elves." Scorpius said smiling at the old house elf proverb. "I am going to go wake my brother and the twins." He said and flew off on his broom. He knocked on the door to the guest quarters and then entered, greeted instantly by snoring. "Come on you two, get up Merlin has come." He said and shook both twins gently. They stared groggily at him for a minute before leaping to their feet and tearing open the parchments.

"Two this year." Vincent said delighted and Scorpius grinned.

"You too, I only got one." Scorpius shrugged. "Perhaps it's because I haven't been entirely a good little wizard." His cousins laughed at that and then were on their hunt. He smiled and walked to his brother's room, it still had friendly looking creatures capering on the walls. "Ian, Merlin has come." He shook his brother gently, his brother was a light sleeper and awoke at once.

"Merlin?" he said voice and mind still a bit heavy from sleep.

"Merlin! Its Christmas morning." Scorpius said happily and his brother also grinned. He helped his brother find his presents and together they went into the dining hall. Everyone was waiting for them and Scorpius smiled happily.

"Good morning, found your gifts I see." His father said. "Merlin has been generous this year." He winked at Scorpius.

"Yes, he has." Scorpius winked back.

"Well why don't we open the gifts." His father said grinning. "Merlin's presents last as always. Oldest first, this is from your Mother Scorpius." Scorpius's mother smiled at him.

"To help with your studies."

Scorpius opened the package and discovered a book filled with six-year transfiguration spells. "Thanks Mum." He said and smiled. "This will give me more opportunity to practice, soon I might be able to transfigure a rat into a dog."

"That's beyond seventh year." His Mum said. "A bit early for such talk." Scorpius smiled and hugged her.

"Here Lucian." His mother said. "Its from me."

Lucian opened the present to find a miniature potions set. Inside were potions that doubled as candy if you did them right and turned into blue smoke if you didn't. "Thanks Mum." Lucian said grinning.

"Here you go Vincent." Gregory said and handed the gift to his older son.

"Thanks Dad." Vincent said and opened the package, inside were five tickets to the world cup.

"I thought you might like to see a professional game, its in Ireland this year, your mother and I could only get five tickets so the house elves will go with you." The five children grinned at each other. House elves were easy and that meant that they could have the run of the place. "It's not for a while yet. Consider that as your present as well Gregory."

"Gladly." Gregory said.

"Thanks Gregory." Scorpius said and elbowed his little brother lightly who was staring at the tickets.

"Yeah thanks." He said and Gregory chuckled.

"Now all that is left are the presents from me and then Merlin's gifts." His father said and handed them each a package.

"No father." Draco said. "Mine first." He handed Scorpius a childishly wrapped present. Scorpius opened the gift and found a green and gold scarf with the Gryffindor crest on one side and the Malfoy crest on the other. "Open it." Inside was a hat with the crests around the brim, he opened it and found a matching hat. "I sowed on the crests myself, and Golly knitted it."

"Thank you Draco." He said and handed his own package to his brother. His brother was delighted with the gift of five chocolate frogs and several boxes of every flavor beans. "Don't eat it all at once." Scorpius cautioned and his brother smiled. Scorpius put on the hat and scarf.

"Thanks, I wanted to show where my loyalties lie." Scorpius said.

"Hidden inside is the Goyle Crest. We designed it together." Vincent said and Scorpius smile became even broader.

"Long live the five." Scorpius said.

"The five." The four others agreed.

Scorpius opened his gift from his father and found a compiled book of wizard slang. "Thanks dad, escaren."

"Escaren?"

"It means good blessing for wizards in brazil. It is interesting how wizard slang sometimes doesn't resemble any language." His father laughed and his brother opened his gift. There were several picture books, it was the young wizards series. His brother now owned Young Salazar, Young Merlin and Young Dumbledore.

"Thanks Dad." Lucian said.

"Now I think its time for Merlin's Presents, oldest first." Draco said and handed Scorpius the present. Scorpius opened it and was struck dumb, he stared at the broom, speechless. He knew that it was the best broom on the American market, a Starstreaker. He must have stared at it for at least ten minutes.

"This is amazing." He said and touched the broom gently. "Absolutely amazing." His parents and his 'aunt' and 'uncle' smiled. "Now it's your turn Vincent." Vincent opened the package and grinned, showing his brother the books.

"Quidditch books and instructions for other games." Vincent said and Gregory also smiled. The other package was Quidditch robes from the Bulgarian team. Gregory also opened the lumpy package and they both put the robes on.

"Excellent." Gregory said and opened the second package. The twins were equally stunned, then staring down at the equipment it was a box filled with a bludger with safety guards a quaffle and a bat. They all loved Quidditch and Scorpius had never seen the twins like this before.

"Now you can practice." Scorpius said razing his voice in excitement. "You might get as good at being beaters as I am at chasing." They grinned then broader than Scorpius had ever seen them do before. They both put the cloaks on over their pajamas. The robe fabric cascaded in piles around them and the shoulders were very big. "Merlin is smart, you can get them hemmed in or let out over the next few years."

"Yes." Vincent said. "We can." He then grinned. "It won't matter in the air anyway. You can open yours now Lucian."

"I think that Draco should go before Lucian." Scorpius said. "He deserves it." Lucian nodded and Draco took the smaller package first, imitating his big brothers. Inside was a coupon for an animal. "It says I can get any animal I want at the pet shop." Draco loved animals and Scorpius smiled. "That is if it's alright with you father?"

"Of course." Gregory replied. "Now you have one more present, don't keep Lucian waiting." Draco nodded and opened the second present. He stared speechless at the broomstick. It was a firefly a training broom for young wizards. Everyone else seemed stunned as well except for Scorpius.

"You must have been a very brave very good boy Draco." He said. "To disserve such a gift from Merlin." This was too much for Draco, his idol had just called him brave. Lucian took his own presents and opened them. Reveling Quidditch robes from Bulgaria.

Lucian let out a delighted cry and Scorpius saw the family's attention shift to Lucian. Draco was still staring at his broom oblivious to the world around him. He put them on and grinned. "I look like Gregory and Vincent now." He said delighted.

"Yes you do." Scorpius said although it couldn't be farther from the truth, Lucian would never look like the twins. "Why don't you open your other gift now?" Lucian obeyed and stared at the package. "You too have been a good boy, Merlin no doubt knows how hard it is for you while I was at school." He said. "I love you little brother, now, why don't we try out our gifts?" He had always been the leader and the other boys nodded. He carefully took the brooms from their packaging. "Accio Cleansweeps." Scorpius said and the twin's brooms raced to them.

"Thanks Scorpius." Vincent said and Gregory nodded.

"Yeah thanks." He said and together they went onto the grounds.

"You two can practice or help me teach Draco and Lucian." Scorpius said, both boys looked overjoyed. The twins nodded the prospect of trying out their new equipment was better than babysitting their younger brother and cousin. "Alright, you know how to mount a broom from your toy ones." He said. "Now to go up you tilt the handle upward, to go down tilt it downward, to move to the side gently move your body to the side you want to go on." The two small boys nodded and wobbly flew around in a circle. "Easy on the turning, a little lighter." He said and the boys nodded both were concentrated, nether one wanted to get three feet above the ground. They flew around for a while and grew more confident. "Your doing great." Scorpius encouraged. His brother and cousin grinned at him. Knowing that they would most probably be fine, Scorpius strapped his feet into his own broom and rose into the air. "Now lets play tag." He said.

"Yes, lets." Lucian said excitedly. "Can I be it?"

"Sure." Scorpius replied and flew about at their speed, sure enough his brother tagged him. Laughing Scorpius spun around and slowly made his way to Draco. "I am going to get you Draco." Scorpius said and outstretched, Draco shrieked and flew away. Scorpius grabbed his little cousin and taking them down proceeded to tickle him until he was gasping for breath.

"Let him go."

"The dreaded Lucian, I am sorry oh mighty one, I did not mean to displease." Scorpius put his cousin back on his broom. "Not the dreaded hands of death, anything but that." Scorpius pretended to be terrified as Lucian chased him. Soon Draco joined in chasing them, he didn't go beyond ten miles an hour and looked terrified behind him, soon they caught him. He clutched at his heart and pretended to topple downwards. He twitched upon the ground and at once his cousins were down with him.

"Scorpius, are you alright?" Lucian asked and Scorpius heard a trace of fear in his voice.

"Argg." He said and grabbed Lucian tickling him.

"Save me." Lucian managed to gasp and the twins both came back from their game.

"Stand back, I shall kidnap him." Scorpius cackled maniacally. His cousins attacked in return and soon Scorpius was the one gasping for breath as four boys were tickling him. They were all laughing by the time they stopped and lay gasping for breath in the grass their energy spent. The brooms lay forgotten in the snow. Scorpius propped himself up on his elbow, his hair askew. His would be attackers lay close to him, both Draco and Lucian had fallen asleep and Vincent looked close to doing the same. Gregory was likewise weary but was fighting the urge to rest with all the determination of an eight-year-old boy who thought himself too old to sleep during the day. Vincent and Gregory soon were also asleep. Scorpius stretched and got back on his broom. He summoned his own quaffle and practiced moves until he was too tired to continue. He flew down to where his cousins lay and he too laid down falling asleep at once.

"Scorpius." From far away he heard his father's voice. "I am going to give you the potion now." A liquid was pressed to his lips and he took several drops.

"Thank you father." He said and opened his eyes. It was twilight.

"I thought I would check on you. See how you were, we were a bit worried when it started to get dark."

"We were fine." Scorpius said. "We just fell asleep, that's all." Scorpius took out the diluted potion. "I can wake them we will be in, in time for dinner." His father smiled.

"You are very good to your brother and cousin."

"They are family." Scorpius replied. "One should take care of his family. I know they look up to me." Scorpius then gently shook Vincent. Vincent awoke and looked around trying to clear sleep from his eyes. "It is dinner time, somehow we slept through the afternoon." Vincent nodded, they hadn't eaten all day and although Scorpius was hungry Vincent who seemed to grow an inch every month must be starving. He woke everyone and together they walked into the dining room. The food they ate was very rich and despite spending much of the day asleep everyone was tired by the end of the meal.

"I don't think you could even use the floo network Gregory." Draco said and a very tipsy Goyle waved off his friend with a hand.

"Of course I can." He said swaying on his feet.

"Dad, it's alright, we don't mind staying." Vincent said and Gregory nodded.

"Just lie down on the couch for a minute dear, if you can get up, then we will go." Pansy said smiling at her husband. Gregory had one weakness and it was his wife. So grumbling that he could make it he laid down on the couch and was snoring within moments.

"That's uncle Gregory for you." Scorpius said and everyone laughed. "Maybe we should get some blankets for him."

"Good idea, I am not as far gone as Gregory, but I don't think I am in any shape to be levitating anyone upstairs at the moment. Well maybe Potter." Draco said and Scorpius smiled.

"That's alright dad, I can get some blankets. Accio blankets." At once Scorpius was covered in a pile of blankets. Everyone laughed as Scorpius tried to extricate himself. "Buried by bed sheets." Scorpius said. "Next time I will be more specific." He returned the blankets to where they belonged, except for a set from one of the guest chambers which he let gently drift down a top of Gregory covering him. Scorpius yawned and the other four echoed him.

"I think it's time that everyone was in bed." Draco said.

"Be careful of the robes Greg." Scorpius said to Gregory who was dangerously close to tripping over his own robes. Gregory nodded and everyone went upstairs to bed and Scorpius was soon fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The days that were left to him before Scorpius had to return Hogwarts went all together too quickly and soon Scorpius found himself having to say goodbye to his little brother. "See you in two months, be good alright? Practice flying with Draco but don't do it alone. Take the twins they will be glad to help you learn." He said to his little brother, he ruffled his hair and smiled down at him. Lucian grabbed onto his brother's legs.

"Don't go." He said. "Stay." He then started to cry.

"Oh Ian, it's alright I will be back soon." Scorpius said and picked up his little brother. "I have to go, I have to learn magic to train myself." He said and his eyes filled with tears as well. His brother had not come with him when he left for school because he did not want others to see how much he loved his little brother. "I suppose it is time to say goodbye to Draco and the twins." Scorpius said he tried to put his brother down but Lucian clutched at Scorpius's robes and he didn't want his brother to let go. He rode his broom to the Goyle's house, clutching his little brother tightly to him. Gregory opened the door.

"You're off?" Gregory said.

"Yes, I came to say goodbye." Scorpius said. "I will miss you Greg, I can't wait until your old enough to join me." He smiled then. "We will show them won't we?"

"Yes defiantly." Gregory replied. Scorpius stood outside for a minute and then he was hit with an miniature tornado.

"Don't go." Draco said hugging him tightly just where the broom was attached to his feet.

"Are you going to hold me hostage?" Scorpius said. "You must be the youngest kidnappers in history." His own eyes were glistening with tears, as was Gregory's.

"Vincent is staying the night at Zoriem's." Gregory said naming the only friend that the twins did not share. Zoriem was Zoriah's younger brother and Zoriem could be both very nasty and very nice. He switched between the two and Vincent was about the only one could stand Zoriem's split personality.

"Tell him I said goodbye alright?" Scorpius asked and both boys held on tighter to him. Scorpius sighed and tickled Draco. Draco tried to hold on but he couldn't and Scorpius managed to pull free. Draco was crying very hard now and Scorpius realized that it was in part that Draco was afraid of sleeping alone, he was afraid that his father would forget. Scorpius knew this because it was his own fear. "Draco, if you need me just turn on the mirror and I will be there. It will work for both of you although I can only contact Draco. We will be able to speak to each other, which is less than what most wizard families could say." He didn't want to add that he could apperate to Draco if he really needed him, then Draco would try to call to him as he was in lessons. "You have a copy of my schedule, you can reach me at those times between lessons." He said hovering above the boy's head. He then flipped upside down and his brother surprised by the sudden movement let go for a moment. Scorpius flipped him and placed him gently upon the ground. He then hugged all three of them and flew off. His father was waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Draco said and Scorpius nodded. "Good, now put your mask in place." Again Scorpius nodded but he hugged his father before letting his face go completely blank. Together they used the floo network to go to the platform. "Good bye son." Draco said. "See you at Easter."

"At Easter." Scorpius agreed, with that he took his things aboard the train. He found his friends in an open compartment. "Have a good holiday?" He greeted them.

"Scorpius." Albus, Rose and even Cedric cried and soon he was being embraced.

"I'm fine, I had a good holiday did you? I got to see my little brother and my cousins. They got their first brooms, starstrikers."

"Those are amazing, much better than the old toy brooms. They were created as soon as we grew too old for such things though." Cedric said.

"Yes, but it was fun teaching them how to fly. I also played with my older cousins." Scorpius said. "It was fun."

"So, you have different classes from us now." Albus said.

"Not entirely, I am still in first year dark arts." Scorpius replied.

"Have you heard of Spell making yet?" Albus asked.

"No, I will do some research though. There are plenty books in the forbidden section of the library." Scorpius said. "I have got permission for advanced transfiguration work, I think they are giving me time for personal study."

"Good for you." Rose said. "Although you never should have drank a potion that had no known antidote."

"It didn't do anything other than make me stronger." Scorpius said and picked up a book. He read it until the witch with the trolley arrived. He let the others get their food first and then he ordered. "I would like twenty chocolate frogs, ten caldron cakes, five pumpkin pasties and five packets of Bernie bots every flavor beans." He paid for his food and saw that everyone in the compartment was staring at him. "What? I haven't had breakfast." He said and unwrapped a pastry. "You can have some of this if you want."

"Thanks." Albus said but didn't take any. Scorpius finished eating and put the rest in his bag. He then took out a Quaffle and started tossing it aimlessly.

"Will you stop?" Rose asked. "It's making me dizzy."

"Want to toss it around?" Scorpius said. "It's just that I am rather bored." He sighed. "I don't sit still well, I suppose I could apperate to the castle, but then I would get into trouble for doing so."

"If your bored do it anyway, that way we get rid of your sighing." Cedric said and that clenched it. If Cedric didn't want him here then he wouldn't stay. He took his things down from the upper compartment and disappeared. The school was a lot quieter than usual and Scorpius walked into it by the gates. He walked to Ted's office and knocked on the door, a sleepy Ted answered it. A moment later a man who he barley knew was embracing him.

"I thought I had lost you." He said.

"I am ready for the next book." Scorpius said. "If you would give it to me?"

"Of course, of course and you can use my potion ingredients too."

"Thank you." Scorpius said and walked into the room. Soon a potion to remove the side effects of using animal hair in Polyjuice potion was being made. He finished the potion and cleaning out the caldron started on another. This one was supposed to help with memory loss. After finishing that one he moved onto another. He had just started to work on it, when his teacher interrupted.

"The ministry tested a diluted form of the potion, they found that it removed magic temporarily. To say that they are eager for more is a gross understatement."

"Alright then I will make a caldron full and send it to the ministry."

"The price has already been agreed upon and I have also agreed upon prices for you from the other ministry's. It is considerable."

"Well then." Scorpius said and took out the small blue vial. "I should use a drop of this." Half diluted the potion but still it was very useful. He took a drop and grabbed his schoolbag. He disappeared and walked to the ministry aurror office.

"Scorpius." Kingsly Shacklebolt said. "Excellent you got the potion with you." Scorpius nodded and took out the potion beakers placing them on the desk. "The full amount will be wired to your account." Scorpius nodded and disappeared. By the time the train arrived he was splattered in liquid so he took out a change of clothes and put them on. He let the robes disappear down the laundry chute and walked back upstairs to the dining room. He was starving from his exertions of the day and sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Do you think it's a bit pathetic to already miss them?" Scorpius asked.

"Not at all." Flint said. "You are only eleven, when I was your age."

"Six years ago, Flint threw a tantrum to get out of returning. All he managed to do was embrace himself." Another sixth year said and Scorpius smiled. "We all miss our families while away at school, but the education is worth it." They talked about meaningless things until Scorpius had to return to his own house. He went up to bed and put on a nightgown, folded into his shirt were two childish drawings. He smiled and hung both pictures up and put the framed photograph on his table. He then got into bed and waited for the lights to dim. By the time the lights did dim Scorpius was fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Scorpius awoke the next morning and groggily reached for his potion. He drank down a few drops and waited for his sleep-fogged brain to clear. He then grabbed his new broom and left the old one in his trunk. He then went over to Albus and shook him gently. "Just a little while longer Mum, then I will get the gnomes in the garden."

"It's Scorpius." Scorpius said attempting not to laugh and failed. "Want to go to the Quidditch pitch?

"Sure." Albus said now wide-awake. Together they put on clothes and left through the open window, Albus riding his firebolt. Together they went to the Quidditch pitch and Scorpius was momentarily stunned by the amount of people there. All four teams were waiting for him. "I sort of told Wood about our matches." Albus said. "Told him that you can do more than just chaise."

"Do you have any moves for keepers?" Alexander asked.

"Sure." Scorpius replied and paused. "I am going to have to ask for my broom back though, it needs freer movement."

"Alright." Albus said and handed over the firebolt.

"Now will someone try to make a goal?" Scorpius said waiting in front of a pole. A ball came hurtling to him. He caught it easily and slipping off the broom for a second threw the ball in the air and gave it a solid crack, it flew across the Quidditch Pitch and their was a gong like sound, it had gone through the hoop.

"A keeper scoring?" Alexander asked in disbelief.

"Yes, its harder with more people and takes practice but it's manageable." Scorpius said. "You need to apply force to the broom handle and be careful to hit below the broom bristles."

"This is incredible." Alexander said.

"Why don't we get a game going, with my new broom I am hampered until I can figure out a way to perform tricks on it." He smiled and soon a game between Slytherin and Gryffindor had been started. Scorpius found he was able to coach the others gently, while playing himself. The new broom defiantly hampered him, he was able to perform a quarter of the moves he usually could. After the game they went to the dining room.

"You know your already better than some of the players on the international teams." Alexander said in between bites of egg and sausage. "Your really good." He swallowed and Scorpius was mildly disgusted by the boy's table manors. "Your practically self taught any way." He took another forkful of food. "So over the break I asked my Dad, and he said he was willing to give you a try. My dad is the captain of the Chudly Cannons." Scorpius stared at the table.

"I want to go to school though." Scorpius said.

"You still can, and travel playing Quidditch." Alexander said. "I knew you were excellent, if you can't be on both teams I understand."

"I don't know." Scorpius said, but his eyes gleamed. "Did you tell him how old I was?"

"Er, no he thought it was a laugh when I told him about a student having the ability to play all four positions."

"Well I could use a challenge, who knows it could be fun."

"That's the spirit, they will meet you after four on the Cannon's Quidditch Pitch." Alexander said and the inmate egg spray happened. Scorpius wiped partly chewed egg off his face and discretely washed his face with water. He then stood up from his chair and walked to where Ted was waiting for him.

"I think your ready to experiment again, just be careful." Ted said and gave him some gloves and a nose plug. "You never know." He said and Scorpius nodded. He took the book his father had given to him, if they could make a potion that reversed the effects of Polyjuice potion what happened if he combined the ingredients in the right way. He took out the ingredients and made the potion adding one of his own hairs. He then drank it when Ted wasn't watching. It tasted sweet and sugary and he was surprised that it was so good. What alarmed him more was that something was growing off his power source. He prodded with his mind thinking of how Alexander had recommended him to his father. At once he felt himself grow taller and broader, he was now sixteen-year-old Alexander. Ted stared at him and he looked at himself.

"This is amazing." Scorpius said in Alex's voice. He then thought of his raven and felt himself grow tiny he didn't know how to fly but he cawed and transformed back to his own form. "Neat, I wonder how long it lasts." He grinned. "Maybe forever, that would be awesome."

"This is incredible, what did you do?"

"Polyjuice Potion and I added my own hair." Scorpius replied. "The ingredients were already prepared so all I had to do was add them in the correct order." He grinned. "Now to see what else can be made." He flipped through the book of first year potions. "Ah yes this could do." He made the potion and watched it cool with apprehension. He took a drop and at once he felt very weak. "Drains strength." He said and made the reverse potion drinking it gratefully. "Replenishes strength." He smiled. "I think that it is break." Scorpius said and walked from the office. He smiled and thought of the bloody baron, sure enough he became transparent and to all purposes looked like the ghost. He laughed delighted and transformed back into his own form, he could look like ghosts and poltergeists now. "Accio broom." Scorpius said and his new broom came to him. He leapt on top of it and went speeding down the halls, he flew out the window and decided to do tricks. He grabbed the tip of the broom and pivoted. The broom swung around in a full circle. He smiled and continued to get the feel of his new broom until it was time to go and study new spells. He did charms for several hours and then went to lunch. He sat with the Gryffindors again.

"So, how was Teddy Bear." Katrina said and Scorpius choked on the food he had just swallowed.

"Teddy Bear?"

"Yes, because of his temper." Katrina said and Scorpius laughed.

"Good one." He said and continued to eat. After lunch he did some transfiguration spells although he didn't really see the point anymore. Then finally he took on the form of a slightly more muscular, fifth year boy with an handsome face and eyes that shown with misfit. They would laugh at him if he showed up as himself. He even renamed himself, Hermes Scorpius. He disappeared and stood inside the Quidditch pitch with his broom. He waited for a few moments before a sea of red and gold greeted him.

"You must be the boy my son was talking about. I thought you would be older, what's your name son?"

"Hermes Scorpius." He replied smiling. "Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand and Wood shook it.

"How old are you Hermes?"

"Sixteen, why?"

"Sixteen? We lets see what you can do." Oliver Wood said and Scorpius smiled.

"I am best at chasing, there's a lot you can do with it. It's the most versatile of positions." He grinned at the older people all around him. He then mounted on the broom. "Well can we play?" Everyone laughed at his obvious enthusiasm.

"All right." Wood said and a referee came up carrying the balls. Scorpius rose into the air as the Quaffle was realized. "Four on four." Wood said to the players and they nodded. Four people joined Scorpius on one side.

"What about the keeper?" Scorpius asked.

"You will be the keeper as well as a player, it will show how versatile you are in fact." Wood replied and Scorpius grinned he liked challenges, he would just have to make sure that they didn't get the ball. When the ball was tossed up he caught it and flew in the opposite direction they all looked puzzled and then he pretended to fall from his broom but in reality he flipped using his momentum and kicked the ball into the goal from two hundred places. Wood had not been expecting him and he scored easily. He then flipped back onto his broom and grinned. They lined up again and this time the other team caught the ball. Scorpius smiled and gently inserted his broom tip between the ball and the player. The ball popped free and he caught it.

"Cobbing." The player said.

"It's only a cob if I touch you, now did I touch you?" Hermes said and the player grinned.

"That will be right useful, and it isn't cheating I didn't know that there were loop holes like that." Scorpius nodded and flew off to his goal he passed it to a player on his team at the last second and they scored. The player grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up. Scorpius nodded and put his own thumb up. Resistance the other player was saying, it meant that they would play offensively together. They flew off again and they lined up together waiting for the ball to be thrown. The second it was Scorpius banged it with his broom handle and it soared across the pitch. He raced after it and caught it just before it hit the ground, his stomach a few feet above the grass he flew until a player on his team got close enough. He threw the Quaffle upward and the player caught it easily. Scorpius rocketed upward and raced to the goal. The player seemed to be aiming for the right goal hoop and Wood dove for it at the last minute he passed it to Scorpius and Scorpius hit it in. They both grinned and the player slapped his hand.

"Perhaps you should have a go at the goal post." Wood said and he nodded. He stood by and waited for the team to attempt to get a goal. He didn't have long to wait, he watched the eyes of his appointee instead of the broom work and easily intercepted the goal he then wacked it with his broom handle down the field. They played for twenty minutes and no one scored. Scorpius grinned his clothing and hair was full of sweat but he was having the time of his life. Eventually Wood had him take a turn beating. He grinned and took up the bat, it was fun he liked the solid sound of the bludger hitting the bat although he only hit it through goal posts and not at his teammates. After a little more time, Wood let him switch one more time to seeking, darkness had already fallen which meant that it was harder to see. Scorpius however was pitted against the team seeker as they hunted for the little gold ball. Scorpius suddenly dived towards the ground but pulled up at the last second the seeker had seen the ploy just in time. Scorpius then rocketed upward to the little gold ball he had just seen. He grabbed it easily and smiled as it beat in his fingers trying to escape. He beat it with the back of his broom into the box, the locks locked around it automatically.

"That was bloody brilliant." The seeker said. "Your brilliant." Scorpius smiled.

"I have a confession to make, I am a metamorphmagus, and I am not really fifteen, rather eleven." Scorpius transformed into his normal form. "I thought you might not even give me a chance if I used my real form."

"Your Malfoy's son aren't you?"

"Yes, his oldest. Thanks for the game, I will understand if you don't want me on the team."

"Ability is ability no matter who has it. Your on the team, what is your real name?"

"Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius replied. "I think it's better if I still pretend to be Hermes around others, he isn't a real person, other than in my imagination."

"That would be a good idea, I will talk to the owner about you. If you can't be on our team we will find you another, although it is a shame. Your loaded with talent and any team would be glad to have you. How did you get here anyway?

"Floo powder." Scorpius lied.

"Well then would you like to go eat with us? We are going to go to the Snitch and Bludger, it's a quidditch player only club."

"Sounds like fun." Scorpius said.

"Alright little man, you have to show me that move you made."

"What hitting it with the broom?"

"No the one where you went round like a pinwheel."

"Oh that, here I will try to do it in slow motion, watch my hands." He jumped off his broom quaffle in hand and let the broom gain momentum as he swung around and around placed the Quaffle in front of his foot and popped it into the air. "See simple enough."

The other player laughed. "I like you kid you have modesty to call that simple, my name is Victor Gostan."

"I am Brent Elliot." Another player said, it was the other player he had teamed up with. The other five players were silent.

"Brian Slivertongue." One of the beaters said.

"Nathan Silvertongue." The other beater said.

"Nice to meet you both." Scorpius said.

"I am Grant Hoffman." The seeker said.

"You were traded weren't you from The Wasps?" Scorpius said and Grant grinned.

"You know my old team?"

"I know all the teams, there wasn't much to do before going to Hogwarts so I got a monthly magazine and learned the different names of Quidditch players. I think I know all your names but as there are over several hundred different faces and I haven't looked at the magazine for several months and I would hate to get it wrong. I don't really have a favorite team, but my favorite player is Hogarth Dallens."

"Hogarth will be glad you said that, my name is Harry Dallens." A chaser said. "Not nearly as good as my brother I am afraid."

"I thought you might be Harry, or Hogarth it's hard to tell you apart." The chaser grinned at that.

"Such is the way with twins."

"I know I have cousins who are twins." Scorpius said. "Do I need to get permission from my dad to play?"

"Yes, you will if accepted. Usually a letter is sent by owl post." Oliver said. "You get to choose who you are going to replace on the team."

"Replace?"

"Yes there can only be seven players on a team and three on the pitch at a time on a real game." Oliver said.

"Oh, that does make sense." Scorpius said and grinned. "So eventually you aren't speaking to me or cozying up in case I get onto the team?"

"Shrewd little Scorpion shrewd." Brent said and Scorpius laughed.

"No one has ever called me little Scorpion." Scorpius said and everyone else laughed as well.

"Well then lets go eat." Oliver said. "Hold my hand, allowances are made for Quidditch players." Scorpius nodded changed into the form of Hermes and together they reappeared in an cavernous room at once everyone looked up and stopped what they were doing.

"Wotcha Wood." A young man said. "How goes it? This was the newbie you were talking about?"

"Yes, He is going to be part of our team if I can convince the owner, he's brilliant." Wood replied. "Only sixteen and he can play every position he's practically his own team."

"Is that right? What do you favor, Sussacks or Gran's flying maneuvers?"

"Well Sussack had several things right about flying so did but both styles inhibit the player more than they help. I barrow from both styles and make up some of my own maneuvers as well. My favorite position is Chasing, because it's easier to make up moves for it. Beaters and Seekers are sort of curtailed by having to look for the snitch, the most they can do is try to fake the other seeker out." Scorpius shrugged. "That and you actually get to play with two other players. Although it's all fun. Especially now, it's been brilliant being able to play with the Cannons even if they decide not to sign me. Or wait for a few years first."

"If he doesn't we will, you seem knowledgeable and lets face it Benny hasn't been the same since a bludger knocked him off his broom." Another man said. "Fredric Johnson…"

"Your with the Wasps aren't you?"

"Knows his quidditch this one." Fredric said delighted. "Now what are my favorite moves?"

"The Kinsington, Alexander and Collins." Scorpius replied. "You are better at turning right than left."

"No one knows that, it's not in the papers."

"The magazine comes with cards of different matches. I saw you play and each time you were faster when you turned right."

"Shrewd this one." Another player said. "Very shrewd what is your name?"

"Hermes Scorpius." Scorpius replied.

"Odd name but a neat one." Another player said. "I will look forward to playing with you, or against you. If not in a few months then in a few years."

"I would like that." Scorpius replied as his team waited in line to get their food. "It would be fun." He then got his own food something that defiantly looked entirely too healthy. He offered a gallon to the witch and she shook her head.

"Teams eat free here, sponsors pay for the food." She said, Scorpius shrugged and pocketed the coin and sat with the Chudley Cannons. He brushed back his hair and realized that he needed to get it shortened or it would soon drive him mad. he took a bite and almost spit it out he coughed and said,  
"Bit of a change from Hogwarts food." Scorpius said. "But still very good." Everyone laughed at that.

"Very good? It's horrible." Wood said. "They put all the multi vitamins they can think of and we have to go here at least once a week."

"I like it." A player protested.

"That's because you Berkens have no taste buds what so ever." A man said. "We once put a piece of our Qudditch spikes in your mouth and you licked your lips and chewed it."

"I was asleep at the time."

"I know that's why we did it, your snoring is something awful."

"And your any better Thomas? I remember one night you slept walked grabbed your broom and started flying. The team had to go chasing after you with levitating spells to make sure you didn't fall." Scorpius laughed at that and everyone smiled.

"You know, you could make a good mascot." Fredric Johnson said.

"Wait until we get this mascot on the field before saying such things." Wood said. "He might be young, but he is a great player." Scorpius smiled and continued to attempt to swallow the food.

"That's it boy, take it one bite at a time, eventually you will be finished." Brent said not unkindly. He eyed his own portion with in trepidation.

"So what is this stuff anyway?" Scorpius asked. "Is there any way to make it taste better?" Wood laughed at that.

"I don't know, just that the owners are very keen on it. If they discover something better they might change it again."

"They are always trying other supplements, remembered that time they made our bodily factions come out purple?" Another man said and the room roared with laughter. Scorpius tried to resist sleeping but his eyes were drifting closed soon his head was resting on the table his breathing slow and deep.

"He's a cute little tyke." A player for Ireland said. "Falling asleep on the table, rather adorable actually."

"Yes, he is also a great player. Your looking at the future of Quidditch." Oliver said.

"Ze future of Quidditch es drooling." A french player said. "Is es not one ien France."

"Translate please." Brent said.

"She said that the boy is drooling and that it is not done in our country." Another of the french players said, his accent was much better than that of the woman. "If we are tired we excuse ourselves, we do not have English bravado." Scorpius fell out of his seat and awoke he took a bit of his potion and got to his feet.

"Sorry." He said feeling the back of his head. "I must have fallen asleep, not used to the late hour I suppose."

"It's aright Scorpius." Wood said kindly. "It is after all quite late, I will see that you get back to Hogwarts."

"Thank you." Scorpius said and together they used the floo network to get back to Gryffindor tower.

"You will be getting an owl in a few days time if I have anything to say about it." Wood said smiling. "They will be surprised." Scorpius nodded and watched as Wood used the fireplace a second time. He went up to bed got into his nightclothes and got into bed. He was soon fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Albus awoke early that morning. He stretched and smiled, the other boys were fast asleep. Scorpius lay snoring softly the covers showing only a bit of platinum blond hair. Albus got up and gently shook Scorpius awake. The other boy moaned and attempted to move his hand to his nightshirt pocket but fell just short. Albus gently took the bottle from his pocket. "One drop or two, hold up your fingers." He said and Scorpius held up two fingers. Albus nodded and gave the boy two drops.

"Lets go to the secret room, there are a ton of old books there." Scorpius said. "I want to look up some stuff."

"Sounds like fun." Albus replied and both boys changed into their day clothes.

"So, how are your other classes?"

"Potions is horrible, I am almost as bad as you and I don't have potion speaking to make up for it. Charms is alright but not all that great and I can't seem to get the hang of even basic transfiguration. Rose is brilliant in all her lessons but potions, it kind of makes since considering that her mother was very smart in those areas." Scorpius nodded and grinned.

"I might be signed onto the Chudly Cannons." Scorpius said and Albus grinned.

"That's great Scorpo." He said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, thanks a lot." Scorpius replied and smiled in return. They met up in the corridor of the four. Scorpius opened the door and Albus fallowed after him. He was pleased to see his friend's jaw drop.

"Long time no see." The griffin said.

"Sorry Hogarth, I have been busy." Scorpius replied.

"This is incredible, Slytherin's rooms don't have a library. All it has is green and gold writing saying that perseverance is the answer to everything. Well he does have a book but it's about the different dialects of parseltounge."

"Well I wanted a glossary of potion's speaking what ingredients do what in potions speaking." Scorpius smiled as he saw a red book. "Here it is and there are several more." Albus meanwhile had grabbed a book entitled spell making for beginners.

"This is so awesome." He said and settled down to read. Scorpius smiled and then he saw the five books that had been wedged behind the one he had just taken down. He took out the books and realized that they were diaries made by the founders. He took Slytherin's and began to read. At once he was fascinated, Slytherin wasn't what anyone now thought he was. He was concerned about the culture of their race being forgotten but he really liked all students. He had the purebloods in his house but that was to make sure that they knew their heritage more than anything. He was worried about the changes being made in the world. Already muggles were becoming hostile towards their wizard compatriots. There was no mention of the chamber of secrets rather the room that had housed the snake was his own private contemplation chamber and he brought his students down to tell them the stories of their kind. The diary ended suddenly with the call to war and Slytherin answering the call despite no longer being very young.

"Look at this, all these years this proves that everyone was wrong about Slytherin." Scorpius was beaming. Albus put down the book and picked up the green book. He looked through it and as he did his eyes widened.

"We will show this to them when we reveal what we found out." Albus said.

"Yes, when would be a good time though?"

"At the twentieth year gathering, on May second."

"Slytherin secrets are not just mine to tell." Scorpius said. "They are also others."

"Then ask them, ask the future generation, not the past. I don't think that our parents will ever get over the events of the war. We can however and we must." Albus said. "When you were asleep for a month I had a lot to think about, your father had to make sure that you had proper care, it should have been given, not demanded."

"Ah but Albus what you were seeing was a window into our world." Scorpius said. "I wonder if others from other houses despite their facade of bravery could survive one day as a Slytherin. To see people fear and loath you just because of a name. The world is full of idiots and they are the ones in power. You already know the real reason for the war, now let me ask you why was the attack so instance. If you had been tortured or threatened with torture for your beliefs for fifteen years what would you do? Would you give you tortures a chance to turn against you? That is the true reason muggle borns had their wands taken away. What gives them the right to enter our world anyway? Their ancestors fled when their world needed them, their dependence come back, not just expecting entrance into the world we made out of our toil and sweat but demanding it. I do not support what my Grandfather did but that is not to mean that I did not know why he did it. For how long could you last with the whole world, a world you created against you?"

"We will have to see." Albus said and cut his wrist. Scorpius smiled and cut his own wrist watching the blood pool together and bonding them for all time.

"You are good Albus, you don't have prejudice." Scorpius said. "I try not to but every time I see murders walking around while others are in Azkaban for the same deed." Scorpius shuttered for a minute before straitening. "They don't just walk around, they rule us. All we wanted was to have our world back I suppose that was too much to ask." Scorpius said and looked around the library. "Maybe someday we will be able to enjoy the world our ancestors created." Scorpius then buried himself in a book the small wound already closing.

"I am sorry Scorpius." Albus said and read the first four books of spell casting. By the time he looked up from his book he realized that Scorpius was fast asleep. Albus gently shook him and gave him a single drop of his potion.

"Thank you Albus, we need to be around each other more now. It is not exactly painful but uncomfortable to be separated for long periods of time. The four founders were blood bonded that is why they formed the school if the four could live together being so different than everyone could." Scorpius smiled and Albus smiled in return.

"I agree we should bond with Rose and Robert." Albus said. "Show them the room and tell them what you told me."

"Alright." Scorpius agreed. "So what are you going to make first?"

"Wings." Albus replied, "The parchment is my notes, a spell is like a code word, very few know the actual work put into it." Scorpius looked over Albus's work blinked and looked again.

"This is incredible." Scorpius said and grinned. "Your well on your way, I can tell that much."

"Yes maybe by the end of the week we will be able to test it out." Scorpius grinned at that thought.

"That would be incredible." Scorpius said and made diving motions with his hand. Albus laughed at Scorpius's antics.

"I wish that my father could see you like this, as you are." Albus said.

"I do too, I wish that the world would look past their prejudices but that will never happen as long as one side is repressing the others. Nobody sees the other side clearly, until now. I bet your brother thinks your barmy."

"I love my brother, even though he torments me." Albus said. "He is his own force."

"Voldemort was his own force, good and evil is never as simple as black and white. Aurors kill and kidnap more people than their victims and they are never blamed for what they do. What makes a dark wizard? Is it just a person with different views from you? You know my own family and friends thought that I would desert them when I was sorted into Gryffindor?" Scorpius stroked the Griffin gently.

"Get on my back little one." The Griffin said and smiling Scorpius leaped upon the Griffin.

"You know, I think that I will wear my armor." Scorpius said. "Why not after all? Then we can help each other with spells. I can't seem to get the most basic of defense spells."

"Of course that is a brilliant idea." The two of them worked together until four o'clock each in their own armor. At four stretching they got up and each put the armor back in place.

"I want to show you Slytherin's rooms they aren't as great as this. Comfortable chairs and green fabric it seems as though it was a gathering place for friends during his life." Albus said and together they went into Slytherin's rooms. Scorpius felt his jaw drop because he had seen the room before it was described in books from his childhood. He smiled and opened an unseen trapdoor.

"The histories of magic, the tracery's of lines of magic." Scorpius stared at the books and looked through them. "First hand accounts of battles fought a thousand years ago. This is incredible. This is Slytherin's treasure I imagine that there are other things hidden or not hidden in the rooms." Scorpius smiled. "Gryffindor wouldn't give his sword to the school he would keep it for his descendants." Scorpius was excited now. "I think that Slytherin also had a relic. Slytherin's wands." Scorpius looked up and cried in delight for the wands were above him. He grabbed them and gave them to Albus. "Be careful with these they are keyed, like your Father's and Voldemort's. There are supposed to be four wands, Slytherin kept the wands. Gryffindor they sword. Ravenclaw the book of creation and destruction. Hufflepuff the golden word, all four gifts were scattered upon the land. Waiting for a descendants. Waiting for us!"

Albus smiled at his friend's enthusiasm but secretly doubted that a man dead a thousand years was waiting for him. Albus looked down at the wands and read the inscription there. Look to the stars, when you have need. The wands said and Albus smiled he knew how to get the other wands. Scorpius ran into the other room and came back with a wand.

"Excalibur." Scorpius said and suddenly the wand became a sword. A sword that blazed with light. "This was Gryffindor's sword, not the goblin made one. This was the sword he took into every battle. Excalibur the sword that always triumphed." Scorpius smiled and the blade became a wand again. "It can transform itself into any weapon ever created but it can also do great good. One side of the blade cuts and the other heals." Albus stared at the sword when his stomach gave a sound of complaint.

"I am hungry." He said unnecessarily and together they walked to the kitchens. Albus put the wands carefully into his robes and Scorpius did the same with the swords.

"Could we show Robert and Rose the library?"

"Why not?" Scorpius replied.

"Master Scorpius, you have brought a friend?" Winky asked and Scorpius smiled.

"Yes Wink, this Albus Potter."

"Oh happy day, Winky is most pleased to meet you sir. Most pleased." Scorpius and Albus smiled as they were served food by the house elves. After they had eaten Scorpius stood up.

"I suppose that it is time to face our Professors." Scorpius said and Albus winced. "Perhaps if I told them that we were teaching each other it wouldn't be so bad. You taught me two new spells in defense and I think I taught you about four or five that you were having trouble with."

"Why don't we just tell them that I am a Spell Maker and have done? Historically Spell Makers were not good at using wand movements or spells."

"You can tell them that but you would have to have proof." Scorpius replied and together they walked from the kitchens. A prefect racing by stopped in her tracks and Scorpius saw the red hair and the livid expression, but then she embraced them both and started crying.

"What's wrong Victore?" Albus asked as his cousin cried.

"Oh Albus, its Rose. She has got something and no one knows what it is." Albus turned ashen and so did Scorpius.

"Where is she?" Albus demanded.

"In the hospital wing, it's bad." Victore said. "Quarantine, some sort of disease that eats at power."

"We have to go to her at once." Scorpius said and Albus nodded. "What has Ted done so far? Has he tried the potions made to combat the plague?"

"We can't afford it.' Victore said. "It's nothing like we have seen before, her skin seems to be moving."

"Blood boiling." Scorpius shuddered. "It stops but never truly sleeps, it attacks those with old blood in their veins which is practically everyone here. One day of fever, one day of the quivers and then one day of dying. Unless, blood is sealed."

"Go get Robert." Albus said.

"He's at the hospital wing already all first years are." Victore sounded panicked.

"It's the only way." Scorpius said. "A group blood binding is the only thing that can save them."

"But that means."

"We will be tied to all of them for the rest of our lives. What is better life tied to thirty other people or death for thirty other people?" Scorpius asked and Albus nodded. Together they appeared into the hospital wing. There was obvious suffering all around them. "Excalibur." Scorpius breathed and then he pointed his wand at Madam Porphyry that seemed to be in an existed sleep. "Stupefy." Together they went to each of the beds.

"Do you trust me Zoriah? If you do come and sit with me. The only way to save you and the others is to blood join." Zoriah shuddered and nodded and slowly got up from bed and sat down upon the floor.

"The muggle borns will be harder to convince but we have to if they are going to live." Scorpius said and Albus agreed soon everyone was shivering in a circle, it pained Albus to see his friend Robert like this. Robert was usually so strong but now he had to lean against a bedpost. They led Rose over to him and slit all four of their wrists, it burned like fire and all four screamed their eyes rolling back in their heads and then they fainted.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Albus awoke slowly he saw that Madam Porphyry was leaning over him and the others. "That was a foolish thing to do Potter. Then again your family has seldom thought about repercussions. You are incredibly brave but also brash and now you might very well die because of it." Albus shrugged and glanced at Scorpius sleeping soundly besides Rose and Robert. Robert was snoring loudly but the others did not stir. "Do you know what you did? You preformed dark magic and now your fates are tied together, none of you will ever be able to be a thousand feet from one another."

"I saved the life of my friend and my cousin. Scorpius helped me and together we saved them." Albus replied and was glad to see that the sword had returned to a wand clutched tightly in Scorpius's hand. Albus felt very weak and took out the potion in Scorpius's pocket. He took a few drops and then gently opened his friend's mouth and put the drops into it. Scorpius awoke and smiled groggily at Albus.

"We did it didn't we? they will live. I don't think we can do much more." He then looked around him. "Where are the others?" Madam shook her head slowly. Scorpius jumped up. "No." He said and wrenched back the curtains, Zoriah lay near death.

"You slept for a day, its too late for all of them. Ted tried to save them but nothing worked."

'Stupefy." Scorpius said and then he held the bottle over Rose and Robert's lips. They had two drops and opened their eyes. "Blood fever." Scorpius said. "Help me save him." At once all four got shakily to their feet. Together they reopened their wrists and touched them to Zoriah's. The pain was horrible but worth it as they grew weaker Zoriah grew stronger until all five of them were merely swaying on their feet. Scorpius took out the blue vial and shakily gave himself a few drops and did the same for the others. They passed it around until their strength returned.

"Thank you." Zoriah said. "I know what you have done, I saw you I thought you had killed yourselves and that was when I gave up hope. Thank you for choosing me to save." Scorpius smiled.

"Of course I would, you are my closest friend. I don't know what to do for the others." Scorpius said. "I suppose I could try something, but I don't know if it will work or not." Taking his still bleeding wrist he squeezed some of the blood into a vial. "Add yours to mine." The others complied and soon the potion was dark and murky.

"What are you going to do with that?" Rose asked.

"Administer it to everyone in the room. It can't harm anything." Scorpius said and shook the potion. "It is worth a try at least." He then walked to each bed and dribbled the potion into the mouths of the occupants. They all groaned and moaned but Scorpius managed to get them all to take it.

"Try to use your magic." Albus said and Rose nodded.

"Alorhamora." She said and a trunk unlocked.

"Good job." Albus said and grinned as did Robert.

"I feel to weak to try at the moment." Robert said as they watched Scorpius walk around each of the bed.

"That will keep it at bay at least. We can't join with all of them."

A boy raised his hand weakly and Scorpius came over to him. "Freeze us." The boy said. "Muggles have experimented with freezing people near death. I don't want to die." He shuddered. "That stuff you gave me helped but you need to freeze us, or stop time within a room."

"That is a very good idea, you are a Ravenclaw aren't you?"

"Wrong about you, sorry Scorpius." The boy said and Scorpius nodded.

"It's alright." Scorpius replied. "Just rest, you need it more than anything else." The boy nodded and closed his eyes. Scorpius looked around him and sighed. "I don't know what to do." He said. "I suppose I can always communicate with my father."

"How?"

"I have floo powder." Scorpius said knowing that it was important to keep his head level. He threw the powder on the flame and cried out. "Ministry of Magic, artifacts devotion." His father's office appeared. "Dad."

Draco Malfoy looked up from his desk and Scorpius saw that his father had been crying. "Son." He said and rushed to the fire.

"I am alright Dad, joined blood with Albus, Rose, Robert and Zoriah. I tried to make a potion and it seems to be holding back the disease. I don't think any of us have it any more, the merging of our blood seems to have stopped it. We are however all weak."

"If you can leave the hospital wing it should be a simple matter of walking through the door, if you do not have the disease." His father said. "Let me talk to Madam Porphyry."

"I well sort of stupefied her so she wouldn't interfere. Blood bonding is considered dark magic but it was the only way to save Rose, Robert and Zoriah. We joined magic and none of us are entirely sure of what that means."

"Try to get out my son." Draco said and Scorpius nodded as they disconnected.

"Come on guys." Scorpius said. "Lets go, I am not sure if we can catch it again or not." Scorpius lead and the others weak from their ordeal fallowed. They exited the door to the hospital wing and leaning against each other made their way to the chambers of the four. "That explains the passages and why each of the beds is so close to the other." Everyone nodded before going to one of the bed and falling fast asleep.

They all awoke in the same moment, Scorpius reached for his potion and took a few drops he then went to each of the others. Then they all stood up and went back out the passageway. "We saved each other, so that means that really the blood of the funders runs in each of our veins. It is time to see the library." Scorpius said and took them into the room. Rose looked around like a kid in a candy store.

"Ohh, healing." She said. Scorpius smiled and studied a spell to freeze time it was complicated but he was able to get it right after a little practice. "Accio books." Scorpius said and the books flapped away revealing an fifth set of armor and a fifth wand. Zoriah stared at the armor for a while before he picked it up and it blazed gently with light. He grinned and took out the little black book. Scorpius then put the books back on the shelves.

"Hogarth Hogwarts had no descendants."

'That the four knew of. His sending was cast by them not by Hogarth." Rose said and smiled at Zoriah. "Welcome to the extended family." Zoriah laughed and clapped Rose on the back.

"Welcome to the ranks of those who's blood is Pure." Zoriah returned and grinned. "You know loyalty makes a pure blood and the willingness to blood bond although ours is much stronger than most."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, all my friends are in this room." Scorpius said and everyone smiled at him and his griffin roared in defiance.

"Well the five are reunited. Shall we cast the time spell?" Zoriah asked. "Without permission from the ministry?"

"I don't think permission will be a problem, I am already respected as the next Potions Speaker." Scorpius replied. "You are the son of the boy who lived, and your the daughter of his two best friends. If we march on the ministry asking for something they won't deny us. Especially if eleven year olds lives are at stake. Join hands with me." The others nodded and together they appeared to the Ministry in the healers division.

"Can I speak with Alica Spinet?" Albus asked and was shown in.

"Albus!." Alica said and suddenly Albus was being embraced.

"We have come to ask promising for a time stop inside the hospital wing." Scorpius said and Alicia stared. "It is the only way to insure none will die while we search for a cure."

"Agreed." Alica said. "Your request is granted, we will issue a time stop."

"This seemed to help." Scorpius pulled out the bottle filled with blood and the blue potion. "It brought them back from death but I don't know if it can do much else."

"Quick thinking Mr. Malfoy." Alicia said. "Hogwarts has been closed so you will all return to your families for home study."

"About that, to save ourselves, we kind of blood bonded to each other." Alica looked horrified. "We can't go farther than a thousand feet from one another." Albus said. "So if we are to go back to our houses we will have to take turns."

"I want to see my little brother." Zoriah said close to tears.

"We all do." Rose said and gently took the boy's hand. "A thousand feet is nearly a quarter of a mile. I wonder if one of us was a thousand feet away and each was the same distance we might be able to stretch it to a mile. How did the funders manage going to wars and so forth?"

"I don't know." Zoriah said starting to really cry.

"It's alright we will go see your family first." Rose said. "We need to reassure others as well though."

"I don't need to see my father and nether do you really, he would have told your father that we are all together. Don't think I don't know what your playing at Zoriah. You might be my friend but I refuse to let you trick my other friends. Nether of our fathers need to know that we are alive. Ron however no doubt thinks that his daughter is dying and Hagrid must believe the same. I know that you want to see your family so do I, your house is not even a mile from mine or Goyles but Rose and Hagrid have the greater need." Scorpius said and disappeared. His friends had no choice but to fallow him to the Wesley's house.

Rose looked at the Burrow and stared at the brooms and cars assembled there. "Family meeting." She said to Albus and he nodded.

"We will wait outside, I know that they don't exactly like me or Zoriah." Scorpius said and Albus and Rose nodded.

"That would be best." Rose said. "Come on Hagrid will be there knowing your dad and Al's."

"I will go but only if they go with us. Our families need to get used to us being together." Robert said and Scorpius nodded, they both squared their shoulders and smoothed their faces. "Don't do that!" Robert said.

"What? You want us to wear our emotions on our sleeves in a potentially harmful moment. It is better to show no weakness. My grandfather is completely mad because of these people. He sings to himself when we are there he doesn't even notice. My grandmother is scarcely better and its directly related to your fathers. So you have no right to tell me not to mask my feelings, as you have no right to tell Zoriah what to do. You have no right to order us about, you know even with the blood bond your mud bloods to think that." Rose and Albus stared shocked at Scorpius.

"If it means that much to you Scorpius, then you can do so if you wish." Rose said. "We would never intentionally order you."

"Why I didn't want you to do that is that if you go into the house like that it would not be good. Don't pretend to be emotionless, it makes some people angry."

"Alright, I won't be nasty if they aren't, right Zoriah?"

"Yes, Malf." Zoriah replied and they both smiled as they entered the Wesley's house. At once they all heard sobbing and something that sounded like a foghorn.

"Father." Robert said. "He most probably thinks I am dead."

As if to confirm that point Hagrid let out a bellow. "WHY?" He demanded and it sounded like something was being bashed in.

"We should go in and show them that we are alive. This is horrible." Rose said.

"Just a moment I think I hear my brother, he might say something while he thinks that I am dead that he wouldn't say when I was alive." Albus said.

"It's alright Mum we will get through this we are Wesley's we get through everything." His brother said and Albus smiled his brother did care after all.

"Come on lets go in." Albus said.

"If you go in now, we will be mobbed." Scorpius said dryly. "I know families, and yours is distinctly large."

"But I want to see my family." Zoriah protested.

"Alright." Scorpius said. "Let me just cast a small sleep spell."

"Agreed, I know how hard this is for you Scorpius." Albus said and Scorpius waved his hands slowly in hypnotic circles pointing at the group of people and said a word in his mind. At once the crying was replaced by snoring and deep breathing. Albus moved to where his father slept and sat in his lap like when he was younger. Harry's deep breathing filled his ears and Albus felt lulled by the effect.

"Maybe we should rest here, just for a moment." Scorpius said yawning and Zoriah was as well. The two young men sat against a corner in the wall and were soon fast asleep.

Robert saw his younger sister Elemere sitting on his mother's lap. He wiped gently at her eyes and picked up the little girl. He had spent time in france with his mother and sister but his father would stay at the school until summer vacation when the family could be together again. Hagrid was a Hogwarts man and his mother could not stop being Headmaster of Bebitans. He sat in his father's lap comforted by the soft snoring and slow and gentle movement of his father's breathing. He had only seen his dad a week ago but it seemed like a much longer time. He reached up and gently touched the tears that had gathered at the corners of his father's eyes. "I love you dad." He said and hugged his little sister. Elemere startled awoke.

"Robby?" She asked and Robert smiled turning her around.

"I don't know what our parents told you Elly, but I am fine." He said in french. She hugged him surprisingly strong for a nine year old but then again they were both full giant, his father wasn't sure quite what would happen because they had more giant blood then him and their mother, but they also had more wizard blood. Brother and sister were very close spending half a year with their mother and half the year with their father.

"But ow ed ou geet here?" She asked in heavily accented English.

"Speak french ma Cher. Your English has something to be desired." Robert said and she laughed.

"Tu sabot." She said.

"That's right I am an Oaf and so are you." He laughed and so did she. He had missed her so much he was only just beginning to realize. He tickled her and she laughed delightedly trying to squirm away. Which woke his father.

"Robert." His father said and Robert gently set his sister down his father's eyes were still closed.

"Why do you close your eyes father?"

"My dreams are being cruel." His father replied and Robert smiled.

"You can't feel things in dreams now can you?" Robert asked his father and gently touched his face and kissed his cheek. "I am here, tired yes but here. Open your eyes father."

"I saw you, as you were unconscious but you screamed." He said and Robert hugged him.

"I am fine father, or rather I will be." Robert said and Hagrid opened his eyes.

"So it is not a dream after all." Hagrid said. "Or a very strange one, I don't think Malfoy's boy would be here."

"He saved my life, him and Albus." Robert said. "And Rose, but I also saved hers. We are related to Hufflepuff father."

"Hufflepuff? But me dad's bloodline didn't carry that blood."

"What about the giant bloodline?" Robert asked and took out the small book. "I found this in a chamber at Hogwarts it's Hufflepuff's diary." His father started to read and then his eyes grew wide.

"You might be right." He said and smiled. "I do not care one bit, as long as you and Elly are safe." He hugged him tightly.

"Er Dad, breathing is a part of being safe."

"What? Oh sorry." He let his hold loosen a bit. "That better."

"Much." Robert agreed and yawned.

"You have been through a dragon's jaws and come back again, sleep." He said and Robert's little sister sat in his lap. "Dragons fly high above you, Griffin's wings at your back, Unicorns surround you around an oak tree. Rest my children beside me. Hear my voice of comfort feel our breath together and make yours deep and slow. Fly away past the waking world into the realm of dreams. Beyond fear or prejudice fly safe in your dreams." Robert felt comforted by the familiar song and soon he was sound asleep. Hagrid gently stroked his son's hair and reached his arm around his sleeping children to his wife. He gently shook her on the shoulder and she awoke. "Be quiet they are both asleep."

"Both?"

"Both, Robert is fine, he has returned to us." Hagrid replied. "He isn't dying he's recovering. He said something about Malfoy's son saving his life but I don't know if it's true or not."

"Look at ze wrist." She said. "My poor baby." Hagrid looked down and saw the thin cut now a scar on his son's wrist. It was a five-pointed star.

"He and the others must have mixed blood that's what saved them, no wonder they were so tired." Hagrid said. "Wake Harry, he needs to know that his son is alright." Madam Maxime nodded and walked over to where Harry was asleep Albus in his lap.

"Harry wake up." She said and Harry startled jerked awake, Albert fell to the floor but did not awaken.

"What is it Madam?" He asked her.

"Look down." She replied and Harry stared at his sleeping child.

"He is alright." He said and picked up Albus. "Thank Merlin." He hugged his child and Albus stirred although he did not waken. Tears of relief and joy came to his eyes. "Rose is here too and Robert." He said and still holding his child hugged Madam Maxime she was laughing and crying.

"Es, Alive." She agreed. "But ze blood ez bonded." She said to him and he blinked.

"Albus bonded his blood to the others?"

"Not alone, ze Malfoy boy, ez sleeping over there." She replied and Harry stared at the sleeping boys.

"They saved the lives of my child and yours." He thought. "I suppose that we were wrong about Malfoy if he could do something that brave for someone else."

"I do not know how long eze children will sleep." Madam Maxime said.

"I don't care if they are asleep as long as they are alive." Harry returned and hugged his son to him. "We might as well sleep here for tonight at least." He said and Madam Maxime nodded.

"It ez for ze best." She said and went back over to where her husband was sitting sound asleep holding both of their children in his arms. Madam Maxime could not help but wonder how she had grown to love this silly monster loving man so much. She smiled and closed her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Scorpius awoke early the next morning he shakily took out his bottle with the potion in it. His friends would need the potion now as well, he had some of their strengths and weaknesses now as did they. He smiled and got out a caldron preparing the potion so that by the time others awoke they would have plenty of it enough for each of them to have two bottles which would last them for sixty days. He finished the potion and was starting to pour it when Zoriah stirred. "Here take a drop of this." He tossed his half empty bottle to Zoriah who took a careful drop, stoppered it and tossed it back.

"Thank you." He said.

"It's my fault that you have this problem the least I can do is give you some potion."

"It's also because of you that I am alive or not in a time stop for who knows how long." Zoriah replied. "Although I never thought that I would be among so many sleeping Wesley's."

"Nether did I." Scorpius said laughing. "The big one snore something awful doesn't he? Makes sense he works with dragons." Zoriah was nervous and so was Scorpius so they were making light banter. "Maybe we should wake the others."

"Agreed." Zoriah said smiling. Scorpius stood and gently gave both Albus and Rose drops.

"Good morning." Rose said stretching and almost hit her father in the eye, instead Ron merely shifted and started to snore. Which made Rose and Albus giggle.

"That's Uncle Ron for you, turns out I was right even if you hit him he goes on sleeping." Albus said which made everyone else laugh as well.

"Albus." Albus's sister Lilly awoke. "Your back." She said.

"Hello Lilly Lou." Albus said grinning as his little sister winced.

"You can call me that if you want as long as you stay." Lilly said and ran over to him and gave him a hug. "It was terrible, father said you were gone like Uncle Fred. George was inconsolable and we had to give him a sleeping potion to calm him down."

"Poor George." Albus said and then smiled cheekily.

"I don't like it when you get that look Albus it means trouble." Lilly said sagely.

"Come now Lilly Lou, you know you have gotten into your fair share of trouble with me and Rose. Not to mention Hugo." Albus smiled. "I won't do anything though I have standards. Relatives who think I am dying will be so relieved to see me alive again they won't think to look past that." Albus smiled. "Will you help me put whiskers on my family Scorpius."

"Your on your own for that one mate. I value my life, I don't want it taken by your grandmother."

"Come now, you who put snake tails on all of Slytherin."

"I am not afraid of Slytherin, angry Wesley's that's an entirely different matter."

"I like your friend, I think George will too." Lilly said. "He's funny and knows when to get into trouble and when not to."

"Thank you Lilly Lou." Scorpius said.

"That's a family name." Lilly said. "Just call me Lilly."

"Alright little flower." Scorpius said and Albus snorted.

"Little Flower? That's a good one." Albus said and walked up to George who was snoring slightly. "Alright I won't do anything to him." He said and gently shook his uncle's shoulders. George slowly opened his eyes.

"Fred?" He asked and Albus saddened for a moment.

"No not Fred, I am Al." Albus said and George hugged him.

"You young man gave us all quite a scare."

"Hello Uncle." Rose said shyly and George smiled.

"You have grown up since I last saw you Rosie." George said and Rosie came over to him.

"I missed you George."

"I did too hon." George winked at her. "Your hair is as ever as wild as a fire." Rose blushed and her bushy red hair stood on end and Scorpius realized for the first time that it did look a little like a fire. He laughed delightedly and George stared at him

"This is Scorpius Malfoy, He is my mate." Rose said and Scorpius smiled. "He saved my life so whatever you say about him remember that."

"Thank you." George said surprising all four young people. "You saved them thank you." He smiled then. "My name is George Wesley."

"Nice to meet you." Scorpius said and shook his hand, at once his hair stood up on end and Scorpius laughed. "Well meeting you was certainly a shocking experience." George laughed at that.

"I like you kid, you remind me of me." He grinned a mysterious grin. "So Malfoy then Eh."

"Malfoy born and bred, heart of a trouble maker though. Right now a bit busy with making potions and playing Quidditch to bother with that."

"You play Quidditch."

"I was going to get an invite to the Chudly Cannons but I suppose with the epidemic and everything."

"The Chudly cannons?" George demanded. "But your only eleven."

"And he's bloody brilliant." Albus said. "He can play any position and play them excellently."

"Your quite good too, you just haven't had as much practice as I have." Scorpius said blushing. "You are better at defense than me too."

"Yes, but you are great at everything else."

"Enough you two, honestly." Rose said and grinned at them. "Malf is really cool."

"Malf?" George said razing an eyebrow.

"My nick name." Scorpius said grinning. "Sevy came up with it."

"Sevy?"

"My nick name." Albus said and blushed scarlet.

"That is so cute." George said. "Does Rose have a nick name?"

"Ro-Ro." Scorpius said just to see Rose's reaction it was priceless. Her hair bristled and her ears and face turned red. "On second thought Steam." This made George and Albus laugh.

"Boys." Rose said and marched upstairs.

"Ah Wesley women would strike fear into any heart." George said seeing Scorpius staring up at Rose. "What is worse she is also a Granger which means that when it comes to plotting for revenge."

"I can't wait." Scorpius said dryly. "When we can't get a thousand feet from each other its got to be a little hard to plot revenge."

"What?"

"Part of the bonding, we will be able to be apart a bit farther apart in a few months and in a few years we might actually be able to spend time with our own families." Scorpius said.

"You can't separate?"

"Well we didn't have much choice it was that or let Rose and Robert die. Same position with Zoriah except he was in the final stages of the illness when we pulled him back." Albus said. "Then Scorpius did this brilliant thing combining our blood in a bottle with some blue liquid it bought them some time. Now the ministry is putting a time stopping spell upon the hospital wing."

"That's a good idea." George said. "Now I think that we should let sleeping family members lie, would you like to help me with new inventions?" Both Scorpius and Albus smiled.

"Sure." Albus said.

"If that is alright." Scorpius said. Together they went upstairs and into a room that smelled slightly of smoke.

"Welcome to my work room." George said. "I work from home and Charlie helps me in the shop." He sounded as though he didn't want to.

"It's brilliant what are you designing?"

"Coloring candies, candies that change your hair and skin color with each new flavor. I have gotten them about done what I really need now is testers."

"Alright, as long as I don't keep the coloring." Scorpius said and then put on a gay tone. "Green skin totally isn't my style." Both Albus and George laughed. "Oh and purple so last season." He then took one of the candies, it was hard and it was fun to watch Albus as his skin slowly changed starting out dark and getting to lighter shades of different color until at the center of the candy their skin returned to normal. "That was awesome thanks George."

"Thank you for being so willing to test it." George replied and Scorpius noticed a picture in the corner of two young people standing outside a joke shop.

"You should move on." Scorpius said suddenly. "It's obvious you love us kids and you should have some red haired little ones of your own." Scorpius grimaced. "My father had a blood brother who died in the war, if he and Uncle Gregory moved on so can you." He said. "You need to live life, and living with your family isn't helping. Charlie is helping with the shop right? I think you should just go out into the world and return in a year. You never know what can happen in a year."

George stared at Scorpius and then ruffled his hair. "Out of the mouths of babes, you know maybe I should go. Not to France but to America. I was always curious about the Americans and I hear that the witches love a guy with a British accent. Your right that is exactly what I need. Thank you Malf."

"I love America, I spent some time over there while I was having issues with sleeping. That lasted for about a month and then I slept for a month." Scorpius said and George laughed.

"You went to America at night for a month?"

"Yeah and had lessons and played Quizzed and other American games. It was a lot of fun."

"Somehow that does not surprise me, you young man are going to be trouble." He grinned then. "Give me hell for me while I am away."

Scorpius grinned as Gregory ran down the staircase and smiled at Albus's amazed look. "I haven't seen my uncle quite so alive before. I have seen glimmers but nothing like just what happened. He never showed that much interest in anything so that means that he will really go away to America."

"I will give him enough strengthening potion to get him over and back, I have a second bottle." He grinned and pulled out a blue bottle. "He is most probably sharing his idea now."

"WHAT? AMERICA? THERE IS NO WAY YOUR GOING TO AMERICA GEORGE WEASLEY, WE JUST LOST TWO OF OUR OWN WE AREN'T LOSING MORE." Mrs. Weakly roared and Albus smiled.

"That would be Grandma." Scorpius laughed nervously and together they went down, sliding down the banisters at the same time as Rose flew down the other. Scorpius eased the fast paced and made it slower until they landed gently in the living room and saw fifteen pairs of eyes staring at them. George was standing next to his mother in a stance that clearly said defiance. Mrs. Wesley however ran over to Albus and Rose at the same time as everyone else. Soon they were invisible in a sea of red hair and freckles. Scorpius stood back and smiled, none of the giant family had even twitched at Mrs. Wesley's shout. Well it had woken Robert but he couldn't completely wake up. Scorpius unstoppered the bottle and gave Robert two drops.

Robert stretched and let out an yawn. "Good morning Scorpius." He smiled and the sea of red and looked at the black hair boy sleeping quietly in the corner. He then smiled at Scorpius. "Zoriah is still asleep I suppose."

"He can sleep through anything, but I had better double check. Here take this, you will need it from now on." He pressed two vials of potion into Robert's hand. "Only take about two to four drops if your really tired, it will fight the lethargy."

"Thanks Malf."

"Welcome Rob." Scorpius replied and slugged Robert playfully, Robert did the same through an arm full of sleeping sister and Scorpius was knocked across the room and into the chair on the other side.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked standing up holding his little sister.

"Do me a favor Robert, never take up weight lifting or martial arts." Robert laughed and stuck out his hand pulling Scorpius to his feet and laying his little sister down in the chair.

"Deal." Robert said. "Not all that into muggle sports anyway." Robert said and they slapped hands and bumped hips and let out a roar. The four of them had come up with the handshake about two months ago.

"Why don't we rescue Albus and Rose from the mob pit."

Robert laughed and clearing a space only like a half giant could walked into the circle. "Now why are you mobbing poor Rose and Albus?" Robert asked and put both young Wesley's on his shoulders. They grinned at him. "Thank you for 'saving' us." Albus said and smiled. "This lot can be fearsome." Everyone laughed at that.

"Welcome Al." Robert replied clearly amused. As they were distracted Scorpius handed the little blue vial to George.

"Take only a drop or two, with this you will be able to apperate to America."

"Thanks." George said he took two drops and then he was gone in burst of blue fog that cleared a moment later. The Wesley's stared in shock at where George had been a moment before.

"He was really serious wasn't he." Mrs. Wesley said. "He really wanted to go, George and his hair brained schemes he doesn't even have any money."

"He can transfer to the American branch of Gringots." Charlie said. "I suppose this is what he needed."

"He was safe here though, we made sure he was safe." Mrs. Wesley said. "Unlike out there."

"He will be fine, I was." Bill said.

"You weren't a thirty-nine year old with the thought processes of a twenty year old." Mrs. Wesley replied.

"It will give him a chance to grow up and get over Fred." Percy said and smiled down at his wife and twin five year old daughters.

"How can you say such a thing Percy?" Ron demanded. "Are you as you say 'over' Fred. Well I will never be 'over' Fred." Ron's ears were turning red.

"Daddy, your scaring me." Rose said from Robert's shoulders and at once Ron's face smoothed.

"Sorry honey." He said and Rose jumped off of Robert's shoulders and landed lightly in front of her father and little brother.

"I love you Daddy." She said and hugged him.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger." Hermione said and grinned at her husband her eyes dancing. "You are still the man I married fifteen years ago and will always be that man. The man that I have loved since I was in second year." Ron was now blushing scarlet and kissed his wife and son lightly.

"I er, love you too Hermy." Ron said and rubbed his hair.

"Oh you big lug." Hermione said and hugged him.

"If it wouldn't be to much trouble could we use the fireplace to contact our parents? I want to go and see them." Scorpius interrupted.

"Of course dear, I understand how your father and mother must be feeling now. You must go to them and since you can't go alone you must take Rose, Albus and Robby with you."

"Thank you." Scorpius said smiling.

"Robby?" A slightly accented voice called.

"Yes Elly." Robert said and smiled walking over to her.

"I love you." She said and hugged him. He hadn't seen his little sister in what seemed like years and their brief meeting last night seemed no where near long enough.

"I love you too." Robert said and kissed the top of his little sister's head.

Scorpius contacted the Zambini house first. "Blaise?"

"Scorpius!" Blaise said and Scorpius had Zoriah sit besides him.

"Meet me at my Father's house." Scorpius said and Blaise nodded. He then threw another pinch of powder at the fire and was looking into the Golyle household. Vincent, was the only one up his father mother and brother still sound asleep. "Hey Vin, wake the others and tell them that I am at Dad's house alright?"

"Alright." Vincent said yawning and as Scorpius broke the connection he saw Vincent waking his father.

"That's my cousin." Scorpius explained to no one in particular. He then called his father at home. "Hello father, the Goyles and the Zambinis are coming over. We are too, right now we are with the Wesley's we spent the night it was alright."

"You spent the night at the Wesley's?" His father said with the same amount of surprise as if his son had admitted to drinking poison.

"Yes, on the floor, it was actually sort of comfortable." Scorpius replied and his father's eyebrow actually lifted.

"Well I hope to see you soon son." Draco said. "Say hello to Harry for me and thank him for letting Zoriah and you spend the night."

"I will do so father." Scorpius replied and Draco gave a half smile. "See you soon."

"Goodbye Dad." Albus said hugging his father.

"Goodbye Albus." Harry said and hugged his son. Rose was hugging Ron and Robert went over to his father and gave him a hug.

"Goodbye Dad, I love you." Robert said but Hagrid had wrapped his arms around his son. Robert tried to gently break free but failed.

Harry chuckled. "Hagrid has always had trouble waking up in the mornings." He said. "He most probably did this to say goodbye to Robert." Scorpius looked at Hagrid horrified realizing that he had the same condition as him. He took out the bottle and went to Hagrid.

"It must have been horrible for you." Scorpius said and stared at the half giant. "I have the same problem." Hagrid's eyes flickered and Scorpius smiled. He gave him two drops. "This will help." Hagrid opened his eyes and blinked.

"Thank you." He said and smiled. "I wanted to say goodbye to you Robert."

"Goodbye father." Robert replied and hugged him briefly.

"See you soon." Hagrid said and let Robert go.

"Come on, next stop Malfoy Manor." Scorpius said and the other four laughed. "Your dad will be there Zoriah." Zoriah beamed and Scorpius smiled. "Goodbye." Scorpius said and disapperated.

"Scorpius!" A young voice cried and soon two little boys surrounded Scorpius. He scooped them both up laughing.

"Hello you two, make some mischief while I was away?" Scorpius asked grinning.

"We poured butter on the suit of armor." Draco said. "It did not like it much." Scorpius laughed and swung the little boys around before setting them down.

"I bet it did not." Scorpius said laughing. He put both boys down gently. "These two are my cousin Draco and my brother Lucian."

"Nice to meet you both." Rose said smiling at the little boys.

"She's pretty, pretty lady. Make babies?" Draco asked innocently and everyone blushed.

"No, we are too young. Which is to say.." Scorpius stuttered.

"Now Draco do you really want a crying wailing infant to take up Scorpius's time?" Rose said still blushing up to the ear lobes.

"No, Scorpius is mine." Draco said so adorably.

"As long as you need me little buddy, I will be there. That goes double for you little brother." Scorpius said smiling.

"Scorpius." His father said.

"Hello father, we are blood bonded together." Scorpius said and gave his father a hug, Draco embraced him.

"I missed you." Draco admitted and hugged him tightly. Blaise was hugging his own son and Zoriah was crying slightly.

"I missed you too father. We can't go anywhere without each other when I wanted to see you they had to leave their family and come with."

"The bond is wound tightly, only trust will loosen it." Draco said. "In order to be able to live without one another. You are already half way there, Rose Albus and Robert trust each other and you and Zoriah do as well. You need Zoriah to get to trust the others completely and you need to trust them as well. You need to get to know each other." Draco addressed the group of young people. "Otherwise you need to get used to each other."

"Why don't we try to get to know each other?" Albus said. "Play quidditch or something."

"Spoken like a wizard boy." Rose said. "I am horrible on a broom."

"And I am too heavy for one." Robert admitted and Albus and Scorpius both looked at their friend in horror.

"So that is why you never joined the lessons."

"Not much point, even at my age I might damage one of the brooms." Robert explained.

"Oh, why don't we go shopping instead?" Rose said.

"Spoken like a girl." Zoriah said and the other three laughed. "I can't stand shopping."

"Nether can I usually, but I was thinking places like muggle thrift stores, they have some great costumes there and some really horrible clothes. Or we could always go to the shop or walk in Diagon Ally." Rose replied and smiled a cheeky grin. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"It's there alright." Scorpius said. "Agreed lets go to Diagon Ally."

"Yes lets." Zoriah said smiling and together they vanished.

"Where should we go first?" Scorpius asked. "I need to get some gold from Gigots but other than that the sky is the limit."

"Lets go to the shop." Rose said.

"Sounds alright." Scorpius said and started walking in the direction of Gigots. He took a cart to his account leaving the others behind briefly and felt an increasing sense of discomfort without them. Eventually he made it to his vault and pulled out enough gallons to get whatever he might want. He then rode back to the others and the five of them were relieved to be back together again.

"Lets go to see Charlie." Albus said.

"Alright." Scorpius said and grinned. "I always wanted to see inside anyway."

"So did I, my father wouldn't let me though. He told me that the Wesley's were hypocrites and the worst type of stereotypes."

"We are not!" Rose exclaimed.

"What about James? George was trying to be nice only because we were friends. If I hadn't saved your life your family wouldn't look at me other than to throw insults."

"Like your lot is any better at least we get angry you just get ice cold it's creepy." Robert said his voice raising in anger.

"Right and fists of fury is any better." Scorpius said. "Being intimidating is way better than showing no emotion." Zoriah nodded. "Come Zor, lets get as far away from these people as is humanly possible, apparently we were wrong about them understanding us. I thought it was possible to have friends outside of pureblood lines but apparently I was wrong." Together they walked into the shop closest to the road which happened to be a Witch Wanda Ice Cream Emporium. They smiled and stood in line waiting to be served and receiving glares from all around them. They kept their hands hidden carefully.

"What would you like?" The witch demanded.

"Two bowls of every flavor ice cream and a picture of butter beer." Scorpius said and straitened saying firmly. "For here, I am not ashamed of who I am. IS that what you can say for yourselves, we are boys what can we do to you? Why do you stare at us? We are not death eaters we were born eight years after the battle and yet you stare at us, how is that fair?" He demanded and they walked to a table.

"That was brave Malf." Zoriah said glancing nervously about him.

"I am a Gryffindor after all." Scorpius said and smiled. He poured himself a picture of butter beer. "I dare you to put the ice cream in the butter beer." Zoriah grinned.

"Your on, it might be good even." He dumped the whole container into his mug. He then sipped at it through a straw. "Mmm it's good, lemon flavored butter beer." Scorpius let out a shudder than dumped his own ice cream in.

"Chocolate." He said surprised and tried it again the flavor had changed. They sipped the butter beer in silence both quietly brooding how they had been taught, while they seemed involved in their drinks. Then Zoriah started to laugh and Scorpius touched his own wrist absentmindedly.

Putting tails on the Wesley's would be amusing. Or I could dress them up in cat costumes.

Scorpius also laughed at that one and tried to project his thoughts. I wish I had thought of that, I wonder if Albus would answer to pretty kitty?

Zoriah stared at him and touched his own wrist. This is so amazing, you can read my thoughts.

And I can read yours. Scorpius said. Father said something about trusting each other this must be part of it.

I wouldn't want to hear the Weasel's thoughts, they most probably would insult us far more in their minds.

True. Scorpius said and smiled at Zoriah. I feel a little out of it at the moment not that bad.

It would make sense butterbeer isn't strong but we drank a whole picture of it.

Here have some of this. Scorpius handed the vial to Zoriah. He took a drop then passed it back Zoriah did the same. We should go.

Yes, we might be stuck spending another night at the Wesley's.

Ah but you forget my brother of blood, I know how to disparate and merely take them for the ride.

True my brother of veins, come let us go from this shop, with it's small minded people.

Agreed. Although I don't know if they are small minded or not.

Of course they are Gryffindor lovers too most probably.

What is wrong with Gryffindors.

Not you your from the families, I didn't mean you.

Scorpius smiled at his friend and they went outside together. The daylight had softened and it was around four in the evening. "Come on lets run, Knockturn Ally?"

"Knockturn Ally! Charge!" Zoriah said and both laughed. They ran into Knockturn Ally together the pathways shifted for them becoming lighter as their feet touched them.

"Hello Scorpius, my how you have grown, fancy a whirly pop, on the house."

So grown up? And yet she still gives us whirly pops. "Sure." Zoriah said and both took whirly pops.

"Good boys both of you." The witch said and grinned. "Illness could never bring you two rabble rousers down." The two boys instantly sobered. Thank you for saving me.

And you me, I would be one of four, three who are the best of friends. After a while they would have gotten bored with me. Or something like this would have happened and I would wind up alone on my leash.

I hate this so much, having to be constantly with those people, its starting to feel odd being without them as if they have a part of me.

I feel the same way. I want to buy a newt eye, before the dubious joy of their company. This is horrible we can't even have a proper row.

Why do you want newt's eye?

It can see a hundred times better than a normal eye and it's easier for reading, it magnifies every word.

Oh alright then, it's your money.

"Thank you." Scorpius replied rely. "I am glad to have your promising, actually I was thinking of getting five. The faster we read through old lore, the faster we find a cure for this disease." They both sobered then and their thoughts separated. The two of them went together and bought five newt eyes. He haggled with the witch who eventually took pity on him for his age and sold them for two gallons a piece. Scorpius grinned pocketed the small bag and ran off in the direction of the other three. They heard them before they saw them, Robert was sobbing and both Albus and Rose looked grim.

"What is the matter with him?" Scorpius said smoothing over his face to not show alarm.

"His little sister has caught the disease." Rose replied coldly.

"Oh." Scorpius said and raced off in the opposite direction, he made the potion more quickly than he had ever before. He added a few drops of blood to it and capping it raced back in the opposite direction the man who sold potion supplies staring at him. "Pay you back later." Scorpius shouted over his shoulder and ran back to where his comrades were. "Bleed into this, it will not halt the disease but it will slow it." Scorpius said gasping. Robert dug into his thumbs and several drops of blood fell into the container. Albus was next and then Rose. "Come on Zoriah, think what if it was Zachery? They might have to do the same for us, if its spreading past Hogwarts students." Zoriah shuddered.

"I don't like spilling blood." Zoriah admitted.

"Then you were very brave to do so before."

"I didn't really even think about it before it seemed as though I was floating upon a sea of black. It wasn't all that bad but I couldn't really feel anything and then I was being called back by you." Zoriah said. "Maybe if you knock me out but only then, I am not foolishly brash like you Gryffindors." The others stared at him.

"I would gladly knock you out." Robert said and Scorpius withdrew a single vial.

"That won't be necessary I have this to calm me down in case I take too much." Scorpius said. "You don't need to sleep Zoriah, your just afraid, its alright to be afraid but brave men face that fear. Will you face this fear with me?"

"For you Scorpius, not with you." Zoriah replied and then he took a single drop of the potion, a dreamy expression filling his eyes. "Thank you." He said and slowly dug into his fingernails a bit of blood forming along the edges. He shook his hand over the cup and the blood dripped down into the small vial.

"Here take this Gallon to Witch Wanda's get butter beer and every flavor ice cream." He handed the coin to Albus and he nodded already running down the street. Scorpius went back to the potion seller and after bottling the potions and putting them in his robes looked to the wizard. "Sorry trying to find a cure for the disease, right now there is only a quick fix. Let me pay for the ingredients and the vials.

"On the house, my son is in the Hospital Wing." The wizard said. "At least he won't get any worse but he won't get any better either." Scorpius nodded and went back to meet with the others. "Where are your family?"

"Quarantine, it would be deadly for my sister to enter the hospital wing. We will have to put her there as the disease progresses." Robert said. "Right now she's staying in the hotel room that my Mum rented." Scorpius nodded and taking the ice cream and butter beer added four drops of the potion and four drops of the awakening potion, then two drops of the sleeping potion to the butter beer. He added the ice cream and disapperated to the stairs of the Leaky Caldron He then appeared into the room marked with purple tape. Elemere was sitting in bed smiling as Hagrid showed her a baby miniature dragon.

"Is it really for me Papa?" She asked in french and Robert smiled at her.

"Yes." His father replied, he had never gotten the hang of speaking french.

"Hello Elly, we brought you some ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"And butter beer, but you have to have all of it alright?"

"Yes, alright." Robert's little sister replied gently stroking the miniature dragon. "Isn't it beautiful Robby?"

"Yes, it is." Robert said although he had never really seen how wonderful magical creatures were. He handed his sister and she took a hesitant sip.

"Lemons." She said and drank the butter beer happily. "I am sleepy will you hold me Robby?"

"Of course, I missed you little sister." Robert replied and took her gently in his arms. The dragon curled around her neck and started to let out a low sweet chime. Soon his little sister was sound asleep but her breathing was slow and easy.

"I need to make you some of the awakening potion." Scorpius said and took out an handful of herbs that he had stowed in his pocket and put them on the caldron. He finished making the potion and sank into one of the armchairs very tired. It was only twilight but all he felt like doing was going to sleep.

"Eat this." An adult voice said and Scorpius took the offered meat, he wanted to be cared for he was too tired for anything else. He ate the leg and then his eyes drifted closed and he slept.

Albus and Rose stared at Scorpius sound asleep a leg of mutton still in his hand, they had never seen him eat like that before. Nether had they seen him so tired before. They felt tired too, but not as tired as Zoriah and Scorpius seemed to be. Zoriah had fallen asleep over his own food and Robert was also asleep, but he had nodded off soon after his little sister.

"Tom is giving us another room, you can use this one." Hagrid said. "I can't spend very long with my own daughter." He pounded the table and it cracked he looked ashamed but none of the sleeping children awoke.

"Thanks." Rose said and gently picked Zoriah up from the table and staggering under his weight moved him to the bed.

"No." He mumbled and Rose smiled even in sleep Zoriah protested being close to her. She laid him on top of the king bed. "Will you help me with Scorpius?" Rose asked. "He will not be in the best of moods in the morning if he stays like that." Albus nodded and together they laid him on the bed. Rose laid down as far away from the other two as possible and moved the blankets on top of everyone. Soon they were all asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Scorpius awoke early the next morning he shakily took out his bottle with the potion in it. His friends would need the potion now as well, he had some of their stregths and weaknesses now as did they. He smiled and got out a caldron preparing the potion so that by the time others awoke they would have plenty of it enough for each of them to have two bottles which would last them for sixty days. He finished the potion and was starting to pour it when Zoriah stirred. "Here take a drop of this." He tossed his half empty bottle to Zoriah who took a careful drop, stoppered it and tossed it back.

"Thank you." He said.

"It's my fault that you have this problem the least I can do is give you some potion."

"It's also because of you that I am alive or not in a time stop for who knows how long." Zoriah replied. "Although I never thought that I would be among so many sleeping Weasleys."

"Nether did I." Scorpius said laughing. "The big one snore something awful doesn't he? Makes sense he works with dragons." Zoriah was nervous and so was Scorpius so they were making light banter. "Maybe we should wake the others."

"Agreed." Zoriah said smiling. Scorpius stood and gently gave both Albus and Rose drops.

"Good morning." Rose said stretching and almost hit her father in the eye, instead Ron merely shifted and started to snore. Which made Rose and Albus giggle.

"That's Uncle Ron for you, turns out I was right even if you hit him he goes on sleeping." Albus said which made everyone else laugh as well.

"Albus." Albus's sister Lilly awoke. "Your back." She said.

"Hello Lilly Lou." Albus said grinning as his little sister winced.

"You can call me that if you want as long as you stay." Lilly said and ran over to him and gave him a hug. "It was terrible, father said you were gone like Uncle Fred. George was inconsolable and we had to give him a sleeping potion to calm him down."

"Poor George." Albus said and then smiled cheekily.

"I don't like it when you get that look Albus it means trouble." Lilly said sagely.

"Come now Lilly Lou, you know you have gotten into your fair share of trouble with me and Rose. Not to mention Hugo." Albus smiled. "I won't do anything though I have standereds. Relitives who think I am dying will be so relieved to see me alive again they won't think to look past that." Albus smiled. "Will you help me put whiskers on my family Scorpius."

"Your on your own for that one mate. I value my life, I don't want it taken by your grandmother."

"Come now, you who put snake tails on all of Slytherin."

"I am not afraid of Slytherin, angry Weasleys that's an entirely diffrent matter."

"I like your friend, I think George will too." Lilly said. "He's funny and knows when to get into trouble and when not to."

"Thank you Lilly Lou." Scorpius said.

"That's a family name." Lilly said. "Just call me Lilly."

"Alright little flower." Scorpius said and Albus snorted.

"Little Flower? Thats a good one." Albus said and walked up to George who was snoring slightly. "Alright I won't do anything to him." He said and gently shook his uncle's sholders. George slowly opened his eyes.

"Fred?" He asked and Albus saddened for a moment.

"No not Fred, I am Al." Albus said and George hugged him.

"You young man gave us all quite a scare."

"Hello Uncle." Rose said shyly and George smiled.

"You have grown up since I last saw you Rosie." George said and Rosie came over to him.

"I missed you George."

"I did too hon." George winked at her. "Your hair is as ever as wild as a fire." Rose blushed and her bushy red hair stood on end and Scorpius realized for the first time that it did look a little like a fire. He laughed delightedly and George stared at him

"This is Scorpius Malfoy, He is my mate." Rose said and Scorpius smiled. "He saved my life so whatever you say about him remember that."

"Thank you." George said surprising all four young people. "You saved them thank you." He smiled then. "My name is George Weasley."

"Nice to meet you." Scorpius said and shook his hand, at once his hair stood up on end and Scorpius laughed. "Well meeting you was certainly a shocking experiance." George laughed at that.

"I like you kid, you remind me of me." He grinned a mistivious grin. "So Malfoy then Eh."

"Malfoy born and bred, heart of a trouble maker though. Right now a bit busy with making potions and playing Quidditch to bother with that."

"You play Quidditch."

"I was going to get an invite to the Chudly Cannons but I suppose with the epidimic and everything."

"The chudly cannons?" George demanded. "But your only eleven."

"And he's bloody brillant." Albus said. "He can play any positon and play them excelently."

"Your quite good too, you just haven't had as much practice as I have." Scorpius said blushing. "You are better at defense than me too."

"Yes, but you are great at everything else."

"Enough you two, honestly." Rose said and grinned at them. "Malf is really cool."

"Malf?" George said rasing an eyebrow.

"My nick name." Scorpius said grinning. "Sevy came up with it."

"Sevy?"

"My nick name." Albus said and blushed scarlet.

"That is so cute." George said. "Does Rose have a nick name?"

"Ro-Ro." Scorpius said just to see Rose's reaction it was priceless. Her hair bristled and her ears and face turned red. "On second thought Steam." This made George and Albus laugh.

"Boys." Rose said and marched upstairs.

"Ah Weasley women would strike fear into any heart." George said seeing Scorpius staring up at Rose. "What is worse she is also a Granger which means that when it comes to plotting for revenge."

"I can't wait." Scorpius said dryly. "When we can't get a thousand feet from each other its got to be a little hard to plot revenge."

"What?"

"Part of the bonding, we will be able to be apart a bit farther apart in a few months and in a few years we might actually be able to spend time with our own familes." Scorpius said.

"You can't seperate?"

"Well we didn't have much choice it was that or let Rose and Robert die. Same position with Zoriah except he was in the final stages of the illness when we pulled him back." Albus said. "Then Scorpius did this brillant thing combining our blood in a bottle with some blue liquid it bought them some time. Now the ministry is putting a time stopping spell upon the hospital wing."

"That's a good idea." George said. "Now I think that we should let sleeping family members lie, would you like to help me with new inventions?" Both Scorpius and Albus smiled.

"Sure." Albus said.

"If that is alright." Scorpius said. Together they went upstairs and into a room that smelled slightly of smoke.

"Welcome to my work room." George said. "I work from home and Charlie helps me in the shop." He sounded as though he didn't want to.

"It's brillant what are you designing?"

"Coloring candies, candies that change your hair and skin color with each new flavor. I have gotten them about done what I really need now is testers."

"Alright, as long as I don't keep the coloring." Scorpius said and then put on a gay tone. "Green skin totally isn't my style." Both Albus and George laughed. "Oh and purple so last season." He then took one of the candies, it was hard and it was fun to watch Albus as his skin slowly changed starting out dark and getting to lighter shades of diffrent color until at the center of the candy their skin returned to normal. "That was awesome thanks George."

"Thank you for being so willing to test it." George replied and Scorpius noticed a picture in the corner of two young people standing outside a joke shop.

"You should move on." Scorpius said suddenly. "It's obvious you love us kids and you should have some red haired little ones of your own." Scorpius grimaced. "My father had a blood brother who died in the war, if he and Uncle Gregory moved on so can you." He said. "You need to live life, and living with your family isn't helping. Charlie is helping with the shop right? I think you should just go out into the world and return in a year. You never know what can happen in a year."

George stared at Scorpius and then ruffled his hair. "Out of the mouthes of babes, you know maybe I should go. Not to France but to America. I was always curious about the Americans and I hear that the witches love a guy with a British accent. Your right that is exactly what I need. Thank you Malf."

"I love America, I spent some time over there while I was having issues with sleeping. That lasted for about a month and then I slept for a month." Scorpius said and George laughed.

"You went to America at night for a month?"

"Yeah and had lessons and played Quizzard and other American games. It was a lot of fun."

"Somehow that does not surprise me, you young man are going to be trouble." He grinned then. "Give em hell for me while I am away."

Scorpius grinned as Gregory ran down the staircase and smiled at Albus's amazed look. "I haven't seen my uncle quite so alive before. I have seen glimmers but nothing like just what happened. He never showed that much intrest in anything so that means that he will really go away to America."

"I will give him enough strengthening potion to get him over and back, I have a second bottle." He grinned and pulled out a blue bottle. "He is most probably sharing his idea now."

"WHAT? AMERICA? THERE IS NO WAY YOUR GOING TO AMERICA GEORGE WEASLEY, WE JUST LOST TWO OF OUR OWN WE AREN'T LOSING MORE." Mrs. Weasly roared and Albus smiled.

"That would be Grandma." Scorpius laughed nerviously and together they went down, sliding down the baniestors at the same time as Rose flew down the other. Scorpius eased the fast paced and made it slower until they landed gently in the livingroom and saw fifteen pairs of eyes staring at them. George was standing next to his mother in a stance that clearly said defiance. Mrs. Weasley however ran over to Albus and Rose at the same time as everyone else. Soon they were invisable in a sea of red hair and freckles. Scorpius stood back and smiled, none of the giant family had even twitched at Mrs. Weasley's shout. Well it had woken Robert but he couldn't completely wake up. Scorpius unstoppered the bottle and gave Robert two drops.

Robert stretched and let out an yawn. "Good morning Scorpius." He smiled and the sea of red and looked at the black hair boy sleeping quietly in the corner. He then smiled at Scorpius. "Zoriah is still asleep I suppose."

"He can sleep through anything, but I had better double check. Here take this, you will need it from now on." He pressed two vials of potion into Robert's hand. "Only take about two to four drops if your really tired, it will fight the lythergy."

"Thanks Malf."

"Welcome Rob." Scorpius replied and slugged Robert playfully, Robert did the same through an arm full of sleeping sister and Scorpius was knocked across the room and into the chair on the other side.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked standing up holding his little sister.

"Do me a favor Robert, never take up weight lifting or martial arts." Robert laughed and stuck out his hand pulling Scorpius to his feet and laying his little sister down in the chair.

"Deal." Robert said. "Not all that into muggle sports anyway." Robert said and they slapped hands and bumped hips and let out a roar. The four of them had come up with the handshake about two months ago.

"Why don't we rescue Albus and Rose from the mob pit."

Robert laughed and clearing a space only like a half giant could walked into the circle. "Now why are you mobbing poor Rose and Albus?" Robert asked and put both young Weasleys on his sholders. They grinned at him. "Thank you for 'saving' us." Albus said and smiled. "This lot can be fearsome." Everyone laughed at that.

"Welcome Al." Robert replied clearly amused. As they were distracted Scorpius handed the little blue vial to George.

"Take only a drop or two, with this you will be able to apperate to America."

"Thanks." George said he took two drops and then he was gone in burst of blue fog that cleared a moment later. The Weasleys stared in shock at where George had been a moment before.

"He was really serious wasn't he." Mrs. Weasley said. "He really wanted to go, George and his hair brained schemes he doesn't even have any money."

"He can transfer to the American branch of Gringots." Charlie said. "I suppose this is what he needed."

"He was safe here though, we made sure he was safe." Mrs. Weasley said. "Unlike out there."

"He will be fine, I was." Bill said.

"You weren't a thirty-nine year old with the thought processes of a twenty year old." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"It will give him a chance to grow up and get over Fred." Percy said and smiled down at his wife and twin five year old daughters.

"How can you say such a thing Percy?" Ron demanded. "Are you as you say 'over' Fred. Well I will never be 'over' Fred." Ron's ears were turning red.

"Daddy, your scaring me." Rose said from Robert's sholders and at once Ron's face smoothed.

"Sorry honey." He said and Rose jumped off of Robert's sholders and landed lightly in front of her father and little brother.

"I love you Daddy." She said and hugged him.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger." Hermione said and grinned at her husband her eyes dancing. "You are still the man I married fifteen years ago and will always be that man. The man that I have loved since I was in second year." Ron was now blushing scarlet and kissed his wife and son lightly.

"I er, love you too Hermy." Ron said and rubbed his hair.

"Oh you big lug." Hermione said and hugged him.

"If it wouldn't be to much trouble could we use the fireplace to contact our parents? I want to go and see them." Scorpius introrupted.

"Of course dear, I understand how your father and mother must be feeling now. You must go to them and since you can't go alone you must take Rose, Albus and Robby with you."

"Thank you." Scorpius said smiling.

"Robby?" A slightly accented voice called.

"Yes Elly." Robert said and smiled walking over to her.

"I love you." She said and hugged him. He hadn't seen his little sister in what seemed like years and their brief meeting last night seemed no where near long enough.

"I love you too." Robert said and kissed the top of his little sister's head.

Scorpius contacted the Zambini house first. "Blaise?"

"Scorpius!" Blaise said and Scorpius had Zoriah sit besides him.

"Meet me at my Father's house." Scorpius said and Blaise nodded. He then threw another pinch of powder at the fire and was looking into the Golyle household. Vincent, was the only one up his father mother and brother still sound asleep. "Hey Vin, wake the others and tell them that I am at Dad's house alright?"

"Alright." Vincent said yawning and as Scorpius broke the connection he saw Vincent waking his father.

"That's my cousin." Scorpius explained to no one in perticular. He then called his father at home. "Hello father, the Goyles and the Zambinis are coming over. We are too, right now we are with the Weasleys we spent the night it was alright."

"You spent the night at the Weasley's?" His father said with the same amount of surprise as if his son had admitted to drinking poison.

"Yes, on the floor, it was actually sort of comfortable." Scorpius replied and his father's eyebrow actually lifted.

"Well I hope to see you soon son." Draco said. "Say hello to Harry for me and thank him for letting Zoriah and you spend the night."

"I will do so father." Scorpius replied and Draco gave a half smile. "See you soon."

"Goodbye Dad." Albus said hugging his father.

"Goodbye Albus." Harry said and hugged his son. Rose was hugging Ron and Robert went over to his father and gave him a hug.

"Goodbye Dad, I love you." Robert said but Hagrid had wrapped his arms around his son. Robert tried to gently break free but failed.

Harry chuckled. "Hagrid has always had trouble waking up in the mornings." He said. "He most probably did this to say goodbye to Robert." Scorpius looked at Hagrid horrified realizing that he had the same condition as him. He took out the bottle and went to Hagrid.

"It must have been horrible for you." Scorpius said and stared at the half giant. "I have the same problem." Hagrid's eyes flickered and Scorpius smiled. He gave him two drops. "This will help." Hagrid opened his eyes and blinked.

"Thank you." He said and smiled. "I wanted to say goodbye to you Robert."

"Goodbye father." Robert replied and hugged him briefly.

"See you soon." Hagrid said and let Robert go.

"Come on, next stop Malfoy Manor." Scorpius said and the other four laughed. "Your dad will be there Zoriah." Zoriah beamed and Scorpius smiled. "Goodbye." Scorpius said and disapperated.

"Scorpius!" A young voice cried and soon Scorpius was surrounded by two little boys. He scooped them both up laughing.

"Hello you two, make some misteif while I was away?" Scorpius asked grinning.

"We poured butter on the suit of armor." Draco said. "It did not like it much." Scorpius laughed and swung the little boys around before setting them down.

"I bet it did not." Scorpius said laughing. He put both boys down gently. "These two are my cousin Draco and my brother Lucian."

"Nice to meet you both."Rose said smiling at the little boys.

"She's pretty, pretty lady. Make babies?" Draco asked innocently and everyone blushed.

"No, we are too young. Which is to say.." Scorpius stuttered.

"Now Draco do you really want a crying wailing infant to take up Scorpius's time?" Rose said still blushing up to the ear lobes.

"No, Scorpius is mine." Draco said so adorably.

"As long as you need me little buddy, I will be there. That goes double for you little brother." Scorpius said smiling.

"Scorpius." His father said.

"Hello father, we are blood bonded together." Scorpius said and gave his father a hug, Draco embraced him.

"I missed you." Draco admitted and hugged him tightly. Blaise was hugging his own son and Zoriah was crying slightly.

"I missed you too father. We can't go anywhere without each other when I wanted to see you they had to leave their family and come with."

"The bond is wound tightly, only trust will losen it." Draco said. "In order to be able to live without one another. You are already half way there, Rose Albus and Robert trust each other and you and Zoriah do as well. You need Zoriah to get to trust the others completely and you need to trust them as well. You need to get to know each other." Draco adressed the group of young people. "Otherwise you need to get used to each other."

"Why don't we try to get to know each other?" Albus said. "Play quidditch or something."

"Spoken like a wizard boy." Rose said. "I am horrible on a broom."

"And I am too heavy for one." Robert admitted and Albus and Scorpius both looked at their friend in horror.

"So that is why you never joined the lessons."

"Not much point, even at my age I might damage one of the brooms." Robert explained.

"Oh, why don't we go shopping instead?" Rose said.

"Spoken like a girl." Zoriah said and the other three laughed. "I can't stand shopping."

"Nether can I usually, but I was thinking places like muggle thrift stores, they have some great caustumes there and some really horrible clothes. Or we could always go to the shop or walk in Diagon Ally." Rose replied and smiled a cheeky grin. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"It's there alright." Scorpius said. "Agreed lets go to Diagon Ally."

"Yes lets." Zoriah said smiling and together they vanished.

"Where should we go first?" Scorpius asked. "I need to get some gold from Gringotts but other than that the sky is the limit."

"Lets go to the shop." Rose said.

"Sounds alright." Scorpius said and started walking in the direction of Gringotts. He took a cart to his account leaving the others behind briefly and felt an increasing sense of discomfort without them. Eventually he made it to his vault and pulled out enough gallons to get whatever he might want. He then rode back to the others and the five of them were relieved to be back together again.

"Lets go to see Charlie." Albus said.

"Alright." Scorpius said and grinned. "I always wanted to see inside anyway."

"So did I, my father wouldn't let me though. He told me that the Weasleys were hyppocrates and the worst type of sterotypers."

"We are not!" Rose exclaimed.

"What about James? George was trying to be nice only because we were friends. If I hadn't saved your life your family wouldn't look at me other than to throw insults."

"Like your lot is any better at least we get angry you just get ice cold it's creepy." Robert said his voice raising in anger.

"Right and fists of fury is any better." Scorpius said. "Being intemidating is way better than showing no emotion." Zoriah nodded. "Come Zor, lets get as far away from these people as is humanly possible, apparently we were wrong about them understanding us. I thought it was possible to have friends outside of pureblood lines but apparently I was wrong." Together they walked into the shop closest to the road which happened to be a Witch Wanda Ice Cream Imporiam. They smiled and stood in line waiting to be served and recieving glares from all around them. They kept their hands hidden carefully.

"What would you like?" The witch demanded.

"Two bowls of every flavor ice cream and a piture of butter beer." Scorpius said and straitened saying firmly. "For here, I am not ashamed of who I am. IS that what you can say for yourselves, we are boys what can we do to you? Why do you stare at us? We are not death eaters we were born eight years after the battle and yet you stare at us, how is that fair?" He demanded and they walked to a table.

"That was brave Malf." Zoriah said glancing nervously about him.

"I am a Gryffindor after all." Scorpius said and smiled. He poured himself a piture of butter beer. "I dare you to put the ice cream in the butter beer." Zoriah grinned.

"Your on, it might be good even." He dumped the whole container into his mug. He then sipped at it through a straw. "Mmm it's good, lemon flavored butter beer." Scorpius let out a shudder than dumped his own ice cream in.

"Chocolate." He said surprised and tried it again the flavor had changed. They sipped the butter beer in silence both quietly brooding how they had been taught, while they seemed involved in their drinks. Then Zoriah started to laugh and Scorpius touched his own wrist absentmindedly.

_Putting tails on the Weasleys would be amuseing. Or I could dress them up in cat caustumes._

Scorpius also laughed at that one and tried to project his thoughts. _I wish I had thought of that, I wonder if Albus would answer to pretty kitty? _

Zoriah stared at him and touched his own wrist. _This is so amazing, you can read my thoughts._

_And I can read yours._ Scorpius said. _Father said something about trusting each other this must be part of it._

_I wouldn't want to hear the Weasel's thoughts, they most probably would insult us far more in their minds._

_True._ Scorpius said and smiled at Zoriah. _I feel a little out of it at the moment not that bad._

_It would make sense butterbeer isn't strong but we drank a whole piture of it._

_Here have some of this._ Scorpius handed the vial to Zoriah. He took a drop then passed it back Zoriah did the same. _We should go._

_Yes, we might be stuck spending another night at the Weasleys._

_Ah but you forget my brother of blood, I know how to disapperate and merely take them for the ride._

_True my brother of veins, come let us go from this shop, with it's small minded people._

_Agreed. Although I don't know if they are small minded or not._

_Of course they are Gryffindor lovers too most probably._

_What is wrong with Gryffindors._

_Not you your from the familes, I didn't mean you. _

Scorpius smiled at his friend and they went outside together. The daylight had softened and it was around four in the evening. "Come on lets run, Knockturn Ally?"

"Knockturn Ally! Charge!" Zoriah said and both laughed. They ran into Knockturn Ally together the pathways shifted for them becoming lighter as their feet touched them.

"Hello Scorpius, my how you have grown, fancy a whirly pop, on the house."

_So grown up? And yet she still gives us whirly pops. _"Sure." Zoriah said and both took whirly pops.

"Good boys both of you." The witch said and grinned. "Illness could never bring you two rabble rousers down." The two boys instantly sombered. _Thank you for saving me._

_And you me, I would be one of four, three who are the best of friends. After a while they would have gotten bored with me. Or something like this would have happened and I would wind up alone on my leash._

_I hate this so much, having to be constantly with those people, its starting to feel odd being without them as if they have a part of me._

_I feel the same way. I want to buy a newt eye, before the doubious joy of their company. This is horrible we can't even have a proper row._

_Why do you want newt's eye?_

_It can see a hundred times better than a normal eye and it's easier for reading, it magnifies every word._

_Oh alright then, it's your money._

"Thank you." Scorpius replied ryly. "I am glad to have your promisson, actually I was thinking of getting five. The faster we read through old lore, the faster we find a cure for this disease." They both sombered then and their thoughts seperated. The two of them went together and bought five newt eyes. He haggled with the witch who eventually took pity on him for his age and sold them for two gallons a piece. Scorpius grinned pocketed the small bag and ran off in the direction of the other three. They heard them before they saw them, Robert was sobbing and both Albus and Rose looked grim.

"What is the matter with him?" Scorpius said smoothing over his face to not show alarm.

"His little sister has caught the disease." Rose replied coldly.

"Oh." Scorpius said and raced off in the oppisite direction, he made the potion more quickly than he had ever before. He added a few drops of blood to it and capping it raced back in the oppisite direction the man who sold potion supplies staring at him. "Pay you back later." Scorpius shouted over his sholder and ran back to where his comrades were. "Bleed into this, it will not hault the disease but it will slow it." Scorpius said gasping. Robert dug into his thumbs and several drops of blood fell into the container. Albus was next and then Rose. "Come on Zoriah, think what if it was Zachery? They might have to do the same for us, if its spreading past Hogwarts students." Zoriah shuddered.

"I don't like spilling blood." Zoriah admitted.

"Then you were very brave to do so before."

"I didn't really even think about it before it seemed as though I was floating upon a sea of black. It wasn't all that bad but I couldn't really feel anything and then I was being called back by you." Zoriah said. "Maybe if you knock me out but only then, I am not foolishly brash like you Gryffindors." The others stared at him.

"I would gladly knock you out." Robert said and Scorpius withdrew a single vial.

"That won't be nessasary I have this to calm me down in case I take too much." Scorpius said. "You don't need to sleep Zoriah, your just afraid, its alright to be afraid but brave men face that fear. Will you face this fear with me?"

"For you Scorpius, not with you." Zoriah replied and then he took a single drop of the potion, a dreamy expression filling his eyes. "Thank you." He said and slowly dug into his fingernails a bit of blood forming along the edges. He shook his hand over the cup and the blood dripped down into the small vial.

"Here take this Gallon to Witch Wanda's get butter beer and every flavor ice cream." He handed the coin to Albus and he nodded already running down the street. Scorpius went back to the potion seller and after bottling the potions and putting them in his robes looked to the wizard. "Sorry trying to find a cure for the disease, right now there is only a quick fix. Let me pay for the ingrediance and the vials.

"On the house, my son is in the Hospital Wing." The wizard said. "At least he won't get any worse but he won't get any better either." Scorpius nodded and went back to meet with the others. "Where are your family?"

"Quarenteen, it would be deadly for my sister to enter the hospital wing. We will have to put her there as the disease progresses." Robert said. "Right now she's staying in the hotel room that my Mum rented." Scorpius nodded and taking the ice cream and butter beer added four drops of the potion and four drops of the awakening potion, then two drops of the sleeping potion to the butter beer. He added the ice cream and disapperated to the stairs of the Leaky Caldron He then apperated into the room marked with purple tape. Elemere was sitting in bed smiling as Hagrid showed her a baby minature dragon.

"Is it really for me Papa?" She asked in french and Robert smiled at her.

"Yes." His father replied, he had never gotten the hang of speaking french.

"Hello Elly, we brought you some ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"And butter beer, but you have to have all of it alright?"

"Yes, alright." Robert's little sister replied gently stroking the minature dragon. "Isn't it beautiful Robby?"

"Yes, it is." Robert said although he had never really seen how wonderful magical creatures were. He handed his sister and she took a hesitant sip.

"Lemons." She said and drank the butter beer happily. "I am sleepy will you hold me Robby?"

"Of course, I missed you little sister." Robert replied and took her gently in his arms. The dragon curled around her neck and started to let out a low sweet chime. Soon his little sister was sound asleep but her breathing was slow and easy.

"I need to make you some of the awakening potion." Scorpius said and took out an handful of herbs that he had stowed in his pocket and put them on the caldron. He finished making the potion and sank into one of the arm chairs exohsted. It was only twilight but all he felt like doing was going to sleep.

"Eat this." An adult voice said and Scorpius took the offered meat, he wanted to be cared for he was too tired for anything else. He ate the leg and then his eyes drifted closed and he slept.

Albus and Rose stared at Scorpius sound asleep a leg of mutton still in his hand, they had never seen him eat like that before. Nether had they seen him so tired before. They felt tired too, but not as tired as Zoriah and Scorpius seemed to be. Zoriah had fallen asleep over his own food and Robert was also asleep, but he had nodded off soon after his little sister.

"Tom is giving us another room, you can use this one." Hagrid said. "I can't spend very long with my own daughter." He pounded the table and it cracked he looked ashamed but none of the sleeping children awoke.

"Thanks." Rose said and gently picked Zoriah up from the table and staggering under his weight moved him to the bed.

"No." He mumbled and Rose smiled even in sleep Zoriah protested being close to her. She laid him on top of the king bed. "Will you help me with Scorpius?" Rose asked. "He will not be in the best of moods in the morning if he stays like that." Albus nodded and together they laid him on the bed. Rose laid down as far away from the other two as possible and moved the blankets on top of everyone. Soon they were all asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Albus awoke before the others, he stretched and almost hit Scorpius. He stared at the boy sleeping a few inches away from them. Somehow in the night they had all come closer together. He put his hands behind him and sat up. Even Robert was sleeping on the floor and clutching his little sister tightly to him. Her eyes were open and she was smiling when she saw Albus looking at her. "Ello Al." She she said to him. " Mon frère." She said and shook her head and Albus grinned at her.

"Hello Elemere." Albus replied and hugged her tightly, over Robert's tightly laced arms. "C'est bein?"

"Oui, bein." She said and looked at her brother's hands wrapped around her.

"Would you like me to tell you a story, in english?"

"Oui." she said and Albus told her all that had happened if their blood had helped Elemere that much when only in a drink what would happen if they forged their blood to hers. He made a descison and pricked each of their fingers putting a small wad of toilet paper to each bloody pinprick. He then turned to Elemere.

"This might help." He said. "I am going to prick your wrist it might hurt but it might also help you." She nodded and he pricked her wrist pressing the cloth to her before the blood dried. Gossemer light strands spread out from the blood until she had a version of the same mark they had. She shuddered for an instant and then looked up trustingly at Albus.

"This is so awesome." She said looking down at the cut. "Now I am like Robert."

"Yes, you speak english like him too." Albus said amazed.

"I do?" She said and smiled a crooked but beautiful smile. "Now I can talk to you and the Weasleys not in leibored french or english but actually talk." Albus nodded as she smiled up at him. "The pain is gone even."

"The pain is gone?"

"Yes completely." She replied and gently moved Robert's fingers apart so that she could move better. "I feel fine now, more than fine I feel great."

"I am glad." Albus said grinning. Robert gave a snort and Elemere giggled.

"Silly older brothers." She said and gently got up off of him. "I want to see Mama and Papa." She said.

"Their room is ajoined to ours, so why not?" Albus said and unlocked the door with Aloramora. At once they were in another room, filled with the breathing of deep sleep. Elemere grinned and walked over to her parent's bed. "Mama?" She asked and Madam Maxime stirred. Elemere hugged her mother waking her up completely.

"What is it Mon Cher?" She said in a mixture of french and english.

"I love you Mama, I feel good now. No more pain I am not tired even." At those words Madam Maxime embraced her daughter and started to cry. Hagrid awoke and Albus gave him some of the potion. He then seized his wife and child and Albus gently closed the door returning from the room. Robert was waking up as were the others, reaching for the potions. Robert looked panicked around him.

"I think I cured her." Albus said. "I combined our blood again, she now has that mark on her wrist."

"Your arm Albus, look at your arm." Robert said staring at his arm, a thin line was running between two lines.

"We touched our marks and we could speak to each other, read each other's thoughts." Scorpius said.

"Wicked." Rose said and touched the line that she knew was Albus's somehow. Can you hear me now?

Albus laughed and nodded touching his own mark. I hear you alright, this is totally awesome. "Weird." He said aloud and touched the thin mark attaching him to Elemere.

Mama and Papa seem happy. Elemere thought.

Albus smiled at the thoughts of Elemere. Then he realized what Voldemort had done, the dark mark didn't just grow hot normally death eaters could communicate over leagues. "I can hear her thoughts as well." He said and Hagrid grinned.

"That means I will still be able to talk with her, we all have the mark." Robert said. "I wonder if we help more people we will get more marks."

"I don't want more." Rose said. "I like the star pattern."

"I do too, I suppose that the pattern has to do with who you are." Albus said. "Ours are light almost white while Voldemort's were dark. Perhaps because we are kids?"

"I wonder if it will change when we grow older." Rose said and each looked at each other.

"I hope not." Albus said. "That would be freaky."

"Yes it would be." Scorpius agreed.

"I want to see my parents and sister, to see for myself." Robert said and walked to where his parents were. They hugged him tightly and that was when the mirror in Scorpius's pocket went off. Scorpius stared at his pocket before answering it.

"Scorpius, Vincent and Gregory are moaning in pain and dad is at work." Draco sounded panicked. "I don't know what to do."

"I will be there little buddy." Scorpius said and his face was a careful mask. "Will you help me? You owe me you took my blood without asking at least I ask before I take what isn't mine." The five of them stared. "You didn't ask either of us you just took, I am asking. My cousins are sick, please help."

"Of course we will." Robert said. "Or at least I will." Robert grinned. "Do the poofy thing."

"Yes, us too." Rose and Albus agreed.

"I am sorry I didn't ask I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Of course we mind, you just took our blood. It's not a thing taken lightly for pureblood wizards." Zoriah said.

"Yes, I understand why you did it though." Scorpius said and together they disapperated. They reapperated at the doorway to the twin's bedroom, both twins were screaming and Rose looked sympathetic.

"The twists." She said and they opened the door together. Scorpius took out the potion he had created the night before for Elemere. He gently gave both of his cousins a strait drought and after grimacing for a minute, they both smiled up at him.

"Thanks, the pain is gone." Vincent said rubbing his head lightly. "It was horrible, now sleepy."

"That is alright Vincent, Gregory, you two rest." They both nodded and closed their eyes their breathing becoming deep and even within moments. He pulled out the small pin and one by one each of them bled onto a piece of paper. Scorpius pricked both Gregory and Vincent and pressed the bloody paper to their wrists. At once two twisted lines appeared in the star pattern. Scorpius smiled and hugged both boys sleeping peacefully.

"How many people will get sick?" Albus said. "We can't keep doing this."

"I agree, at least one question is answered, Elemere did not come with us she did not have to." Robert said. "Which means that only we are bound together this tightly, but the others are not as tightly bound."

Scorpius stroked the link absentmindedly thinking of how glad he was that both his cousins were safe. He wanted to thank Robert, Albus and Rose but didn't know how.

"You just did, your trust is thanks enough for us." Albus said and touched his own arm although Scorpius got nothing.

"Not enough yet, I suppose that we need to get to know each other better." Scorpius said and then he heard Robert's thoughts. He is alright for a pureblood.

Gee thanks for the vote of confidence. They both laughed and Scorpius playfully punched the half giant lightly. "Alright with my gorgous looks and stunning personallity, all you can come up with is alright?" He sniffed distainfully.

"Well my thoughts are unedited you beauty personified." Robert said grinning and Scorpius laughed.

"Now that's better." Scorpius said. "Much better." Their mutial panic had brought them closer together. They both grinned at each other and Robert laughed.

"Scorpius?" Draco was standing in the doorway. "I feel strange." Scorpius stared at his little cousin and the four others nodded.

"It is alright Draco, just drink this and you will feel better." Scorpius said and gave Draco a few drops of the potion. He smiled his eyes already drifting closed. Scorpius picked him up and rocked him gently his eyes drifted closed and he slept. They took out the pins and sceward their fingers again.

"We have to find a proper cure for this." Scorpius said. "Maybe we should start working on one."

"What can we do, we are kids." Rose said.

"Old blood kids." Albus said.

"But kids, parents do things like this parents, not kids." Rose reasoned.

"Our parents do not have our gifts, they have their own." Scorpius said and then he blinked. "They have their own gifts, we need to get our parents together."

"Well my Dad and your Dad won't be having tea except maybe if it was poisoned." Rose said and Scorpius smiled.

"Oh I think they would unite if something seemed wrong with us."

"There is no way I am doing that to my father." Robert said. "We will get them together, say that we want to meet them but are stuck staying together."

"That is a sure fire way to make disaster." Zoriah introrupted. "It does not take much of a brain to know that they would never go for that."

"The only place that would be safe would be Grimwald Place."

"My dad's office is unplottable he rigged it that way." Scorpius introgected. "Its a sneaky polt but it works." Scorpius shrugged. "I trust you with this. If anyone knows it's enough to land him in jail. Anything is enough to put him in jail, it really sucks my father never killed anyone unlike some people and yet he is the one who is under constant watch."

"He was in league with death eaters."

"We prefer pureblood revolutionsists. Knockturn Ally is the only place that is ours now. Our ancestors created the wizard world, made the safe guards and preserved magic within these walls. That is why we have to marry someone who comes from an old family." Scorpius said and Robert looked at him.

"So that explains why, but does not make up for wands being taken away."

"Think about it, only people who would kill Voldemort died before Voldemort was attacked. After everyone was in hiding or in jail for thirteen years many people were angry. They had their magic taken away and were tortured." Draco said. "One would wonder why they didn't seem completely saine once they were out, because they weren't. Prelonged contact with death eaters tend to do that to you."  
Everyone was glaring at each other again. "And we are back to where we started." Zoriah said ryly. "I do not see why you try Scorpius, they may be pure bloods but they do not have the same values as us."

"Values as in kill anyone you can think of?"

"Spoken like a mudblood. If you must know the war was your fault, you ignored Slytherin house or you insulted them. Either way you created the people you label monsters. After a while our grandparents got tired of being kicked around in the world they built and decided to take control once more. That is how the revolution, so what if Voldemort cut himself in seven pieces he was still Voldemort. Still Tom, the leader of our rebellion."

"You should not be telling us this you should tell the ministry."

"How would that help anything?" Scorpius demanded. "The ministry would be just as likely to send us to nice padded cells than anything else. You might have people staring in admiration but all our lives people mutter as we walk down the streets are hostile to us when we walk into the shops. We can not spend any time with groups larger than fourteen which means they esentually shut us out from everything. It's not a matter of if another war will happen the way people continue it will soon be when."

Robert, Rose and Albus stared at Scorpius with surprise in their eyes. "When?"

"Very few families are as well off as mine, look around you this is Goyle mannor or what is left of it. This is their home and has been for generations but Gregory struggles to find work and my own father makes enough to support the mannor barely. This is where our ancestors are buried and where for generations people have lived and died. So when your home is threatened what will you do? Your ancestors fled while ours stayed, not very brave at all. We created a world and when they came crawling back we let them in insueing our distruction. Now there are no pure blood wizards in power all the old culture is taught in the families."

"I never thought of any of this, it does not kill you not to live in a castle." Rose said bravely.

"When your great grandfather lost his fortune to gambling most probably, my great grandfather bought Weasley mannor."

"Weasley mannor?" Albus asked and Rose shrugged her sholders.

"Yes, that is why your house is piled up, even poor your blood calls for heights of the mannor. It is your home in spirit because where else would the ghosts of your ancestors appear, sometimes I go over and talk with Vincent in Crabbe mannor but its become near impossible with the repocesson by the ministry."

"Vincent's ghost is there?"

"Yes, he comes and goes, but what people don't realize about pureblood wizards is that they come if their decendants want to talk or need help."

"Where is Weasley mannor?"

"In an old wizarding community where else. The Weasleys used to be a part of all of this as well. Now however you are involved with the others, funny how three generations can completely change a family."

"Weasleys have always been in Gryffindor." Rose protested.

"Do you think that the old blood is strictly in Slytherin house? The ones who fallow the old ways are for the most part but others are not. There are pure blood families with histories of being in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw as well." Scorpius said. "Values can change but what is inside you never changes." Scorpius smiled then. "That is why I am a Gryffindor but also loyal and cunning." He grinned. "Really most of us have a part of all four houses."  
Scorpius's cousin snored loudly.

"He's half as big as me, do the Goyles have giant blood?" Robert asked obviously not serious and Scorpius laughed

"No, troll." He replied. "It lessens with each generation but it is still there. Goyle and Crabbe families often marry each other and are very close. They also have always been loyal to Malfoys, in return in the early days we made sure that they didn't bump into walls and even now we protect each other. Although now they are a lot smarter they tend to be with each new generation, although the Crabbe bloodline is no longer there. Loyalty to the end, we actually have a long history of blood bonding."

Rose and Albus stared at the sleeping boys appreciatively. "How old are they?"

"Eight and Draco is five." Scorpius replied. "That's why I can still hold him without too much trouble." Scorpius gently put Draco down on the bed.

"How long do you think they will sleep?"

"My sister slept for a whole night, maybe about that long or longer. We really need to talk with our parents."

"I agree I mean they have a right to know why they have the gifts they do." Robert said.

"Which are what exactly?"

"Well I am not completely certain, but Slytherin's decendants are good at making casting and deflecting spells usually. Ravenclaws have healing, and spell casting. Hufflepuffs are good at languges and have strong empathy links with animals. Gryffindors have battle rage, dark arts spell casting and are often good at potions."

"Dark Arts?"

"Gryffindor was born in a time when it was alright to use it, as was all the founders. He was really talented although dark arts isn't exactly what they think it is. There are curses but there are also spells for truth and ways of seeing over long distances, ways of seeing the future. A lot of the old dark arts are put down as divination or Arithmancy. They pick and choose what types they use and even defense spells have some old basus in dark arts. A lot of the old information has been lost but a lot also remains."

"This is rather incredible." Robert said smiling and Scorpius nodded.

"But true, wait until you see Hufflepuff's house, you will love it. It's now a museum but it is also your ancestrial home. After she died with apparently no decendance she passed it to the ministry until an heir stepped forward and left behind a way to detrmine if a decendant entered the house."

"Really that is awesome, but the wizard world would never accept that." Robert said. "Although I would like to see it."

"Well then we can go if you want." Scorpius said and Robert grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes, I have been to Godric's old place and it feels amazing like coming home. The castle has also felt like home also somehow." Scorpius said and apperated.  
They stood outside a giant castle a man was at a booth. "Five children please."

"That will be one gallon." The man said and Robert paid the fee and they all went into the castle at once the castle started to sing.

"Welcome back, welcome home, return oh roamer from where you roam. Embrace the past enjoy till your last your stay never go away." The house sang over and over and Robert looked around the place in wonder not even paying attention to the commotion and people.

"This is incredible." Robert said smiling looking at the leaping animals on the walls he lightly touched one and it danced at his fingertips. He smiled delightedly and in his smile there was visable a young man. In fact when he had entered the castle he had grown smaller somehow and more handsome.

"Robert!" Rose said.

"Isn't this amazing?" Robert said looking around him.

"Look your as tall as us." Albus said dismayed and Robert glanced at his companions.

"Well then I suppose I must be dreaming." Robert said. "Because this is too perfect to be true, I am ordenary."

"Hardly ordenary." Scorpius remarked dryly. "Do castles sing to everyone, I didn't get the owl." The five of them laughed at that.

"We might as well see the rest of this place while we are at it." Albus said. "I am surprised that we never went here."

"It is more of a tourest attraction, although my pre wizarding school took a day trip up here once. Remember that Zoriah."

"Yes, this place was not so alive then though." Zoriah said as a statue of an owl turned to them.

"This is so awesome." Robert said gazing around in wonder. "I have to show this to Dad and Elemere they would love to see it." As Robert stepped the stones seemed blue and then turned gold after he passed. The whole castle seemed like a wonder land and like it had just been left a moment before instead of a milinnia.

A wizard who had the uniform of the house bowed to their party. "Fallow me sirs and miss." He said and they shrugging fallowed them. They were shown into a room with an armchair and fireplace. The wizard at once threw a pinch on the fire and Robert was staring into the Minister of Magic's face.

The Minister appeared startled to see this perticular head. "What is it man?"

"Sir, the castle has come alive, you know what that means."

"Indeed I do a decendant of Hufflepuff has come to the castle. It is Rubius Hagrid's son as all other bloodlines can be traced back far as a thousand years and none of them are related to Hufflepuff. It was also kind of a give away the way he looked at the castle as if it was more amazing than even we thought."

"Well then, the deed is clear even if it is a thousand years old, he has proven himself to be a decendant of Hufflepuff and so he gets the castle and the gold that it has collected over the years, minus the upkeep. Which means that he and his family could live exorbedantly for at least a hundred generations." The minister seemed pleased. "It is a very fine thing to have found a relation so young, all decendants have some gifts that are never trained."

"You did not even train my father's magic. All he did was become friends with a spider what's the harm in that?"

"Animal empathy and maybe a bit of animal speaking." The minister said in amazement and sat down hard on the floor a dawning look of shock and horror coming across his face. "He was never trained and so it kept showing itself in little ways." The Minister shook his head. "Tell your father that we offer our apology and if he wishes to have a wand again he may. We will of course train him if Madam Maxime does not wish to."

"Alright, so now that we are related to Hufflepuff you care about right and wrong, what gives? Are you afraid we will call down dragons or something?" A look appeared on the face of the minister making it too plain that that was exactly what he was afraid of. Robert found it so rediculos that he laughed a deep clear laugh that sounded like a thousand bells ringing, Rose and Albus had never heard Robert laugh like that before, it was always much louder and if possible deeper.

"You clearly do not know the Hagrids very well, they are as likely to bring dragons down upon the village." All five of them laughed at that. "I do not know about Scorpius, but Robert would never do anything of the sort."

"I cannot do anything of the sort and I would lose money if I harmed the minstry." Scorpius said.

"You are the new potion speaker!" The minister of magic said and saw both Rose and Albus at the same time. "Albus Potter?"

"That is me." Albus replied and Rose grinned.

"And Rose Weasley, you are the five that excaped the sickness." He said as if to himself. "Your suggested time stop has saved the lives of twenty seven children. Now the disease is spreading and we have to time stop whole rooms in Saint Mungo's." The five children looked alarmed. "No cases as of yet of adults other than Madam Pomphry."

They stared at each other and nodding showed the minister their wrists. "We bled together and it made us stronger, we were able to save Robert's sister and Scorpius's cousins. They however joined our wrist marks, thin lines and we gave them a potion of blood and strengthening potion and it made them stronger but I don't think that it is a cure. We are forced together and cannot break apart, we are focusing on breaking together, maybe we should focus on finding a cure instead."

"What can you do? You are children."

"Children that can do things adults cannot." Rose said smiling. "Anyway it has been nice talking with you, but as you insult our intellegence we will be going now." Scorpius nodded and disapperated to Hogwarts. They arrived in Gryffindor's chamber and Scorpius smiled at Rose's amazed look. She was like a kid at a candy store.

"Ravenclaw had nothing like this." Rose said inviously.

"Help yourself, we could use a healer." Scorpius gestured at one shelf of books. "It is pretty obvious that that is your gift." Rose beamed and got the five books of healing from the shelves. "You Robert have people speaking, and people empathy."

"I do?" Robert said surprised, he had not returned to his normal height.

"Yes, you always know what to say to make someone feel good and they way you spoke with your little sister it was amazing." Scorpius said. "Zoriah I am not sure of your gifts, but I think you will be drawn to something on the shelves."

"I will look at them." Zoriah said and grinned. Scorpius settled with another book scrawled in his ancestor's hand and read all he could about potions making. They had origonally created the potion and there was a certain way to do the potion so everyone could do it. He smiled and they spent the rest of the day reading in the room.

"Do you want to stay here for the night or go to one of our parents."

"Stay here." Was the overwhelming corus.

"Alright we will sleep in these beds tonight."

"What about me?" Zoriah asked.

"Well in the room there is a fifth chair propped in the corner, maybe if you sit in it..."

"Worth a try." Zoriah smiled and they climbed back up to the room. Sure enough Zoriah was whirled downward and he was in a room filled with fish. He smiled he had always liked fish, something about them were reasureing he moved onto the bed and soon was fast asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Scorpius awoke smiling, everything was back to normal now, well almost normal. How could it ever be normal when he was so not normal. He remembered the events of the last month. How each of the students had recovered after he had found the cure. Now it was early march and the castle has shed winter like an invisibility cloak. He took the potion and got out of bed, Albus, Robert and Cedric were all fast asleep. He smiled again remembering the day that they had won their freedom. After they had saved the castle, they had played a trick that had gotten them all detention in the forbidden forest. Hagrid had been there but it was Scorpius and Zoriah who had shown in the battle against a basilisk. Shutting their eyes tightly , Zoriah had played to make the creature drowsy while Scorpius cast spells so that the others would not hear the music. After that day they could be as far away from each other as they wished, which meant that Scorpius could join the Quidditch team.

A yawn came from the bed next to his own and Scorpius listened to the person reach for the potion. "Good morning." Scorpius said, Hagrid had taken a vacation and was spending time in france, he had not yet seen his son since he had become 'normal' in size.

"Morning Malf." Robert replied cheerfully. "How was your practice last night?"

"It went great, especially since we do not have to eat that mush anymore. They thought of a better way, the potion that I invented that everyone could use. It helps give speed and strength to players without any side effects and it is a lot better tasting than the stuff they gave us. Ted was angry with me about that move, but I think that it was the right one, and anyway it will be years before it will be openly known. I receive a royalty, not as much as if I had kept it to myself each time the potion is used, anyway what could anyone do with that much gold?"

"I know what you mean, the castle is great but the gold I have assembled from it is rather a lot."

"I think that we will all be quite rich soon. Yours is the only gift that is not able to make profit if you wanted to. I sometimes think that you have the better gift."

"Really?'"

"Yes, to be able to communicate with people so easily, I do not really want to admit this but I am a bit of a social pariah. Do me a favor, save me from turning into a grease ball." Robert laughed at that.

"Like Slughorn you mean."

"Exactly like Slughorn, don't let me go that far ever."

"Never fear." Robert said and laughed. "Your a quidditch player, you won't ever get to be like Slughorn." Scorpius smiled.

"Merlin's beard, speaking of Quidditch I have practice today. I have got to go my team is waiting."

"I will come with you, you have to eat first."

"Agreed but lets make it quick." Scorpius said and changed into his official Quidditch robes. Scorpius disapperated to the kitchens.

"Master Scorpius!" Winky said and Scorpius smiled.

"Hello Winks." Scorpius said. "Would it be too much to ask for some food."

"Winky will get Master food. Right now, at once Master will love it." Scorpius smiled at the little house elf who was becoming increasingly like his mother he did not want another parent watching over him. Winky was really starting to care for him, to love him even as Blinky did.

"I am sure I will, will you get something for my friend as well?"

"Of course we will." Another house elf said. "It is our duty to provide for the school, my family has done so for generations." Scorpius smiled at the elf and nodded as food was supplied to both of them. They ate fast and with a wink to Robert Scorpius changed into his quidditch form and disapperated.

"There you are Scorpius." Wood said in greeting. "Ready to start? I want to teach you how to block a broom hit."

"Sounds good." Scorpius said smiling, everyone had been so helpful in training his unique gifts and he realized that each position was just as fun as the last. They each had their own challenges and he liked curling the bludgers with Nathan and Brian. He had not yet chosen to knock anyone off the team and it has gotten impossible to imagine practice without any of the players. They finished curling after only a short time and Brian smiled.

"Your getting better." He told Scorpius. "We will make a beater out of you in no time."

"I wonder, is there any rules about striking the bludger while in a chaise position."

"No, no one has yet been foolish enough to do so." Wood replied and Scorpius smiled.

"Bat the bludger to me I want to try something." Brian nodded and soon the bludger was sailing to him, he jumped off his broom grabbing the handle and smashed it in the opposite direction. It went right to Nathan and they curled it between them until they set it off again and Scorpius blocked it a second time. "Now I think I have the hang of this." He grinned as the other players stared at him. "If you can bat you can hit bludgers." He said shrugging. "Could someone toss me the quaffle?" A chaise nodded and soon two balls were coming to him, he caught one and batted the bludger to Brian.

"That was amazing." Fredric said and Scorpius grinned.

"Thanks, it was fun too, could we do that again or play a game? I like it when we play team standards."

"Alright, but we get you Scorpius." Brian said and Nathan scowled.

"No fair, I like the little Scorpion." Nathan said smiling. "I get Oliver then, Scorpius is a practical keeper anyway."

"Agreed my dear brother."

"Fredric." Soon all players were chosen and the balls given a release spell. Brent caught it and Scorpius smiled, he was the closest to the bludger and he batted it to Brent, he swerved and he poked the broom handle between him and the quaffle catching it and passing it to his teammate. Who was staring openly at the maneuver. Scorpius winked and made motions with his hands, Fredric remembered himself and shot to the goal, Scorpius right behind him. He scored a goal and the players went back to where the balls reset themselves. They scored another three times with various maneuvers when Scorpius saw his opening, the bludger went to him at the same as the Quaffle. He flipped over several times and slammed his broomstick into the bludger and then caught the Quaffle. He batted it to the goal where Wood was looking at him open mouthed, he looked around and realized that all of his teammates were staring at him and he grinned at them giving them a thumbs up.

"That was Quidderific." Scorpius said and they continued to stare at them. Then Brian shook himself.

"Quidderific?" Brian asked. "I sometimes forget how young you are and then you remind me." Scorpius grinned and playfully shoved Brian.

"Yes, I am only a lowly first year student." Scorpius said and everyone smiled at him.

"Not only, no one has ever been as good at Quidditch as you are this young."

"It is my passion, potions is just fun." Scorpius said. "Everyone should have something that drives them, well Quidditch does it for me. When I am flying it seems as though the world melts away and all that is left behind is a boy and his broom. Silly I suppose but I love flying, and I love our practices."

"We will have a game soon right now we are tied for fifth, we could use a bunch of points." Oliver winked and Scorpius smiled back.

"When?" He said excitedly.

"Weekend after next, you can even invite friends we all get two tickets to the game as part of our salary but mostly we just sell them unless we can get some people to go."

"Could I buy several from you if your not taking anyone, I just am a bit nervous and would like some of my family and friends there."

"Of course I remember my first time, but Scorpius you have to choose before the game." Oliver said and Scorpius's face darkened.

"I cannot, I think that I have an attachment to all of you." The five chasers smiled at Scorpius. "Why doesn't the team decide, put up to vote." Scorpius said and none of his team members looked happy at that. "Really I think that you are all excellent players and quite frankly I think of you as older brothers if that is too much I would understand."

"No burgeoning beater." Nathan said smiling at Scorpius. "It sounds exactly right, after a while the team does become your family. That is why so many different Quidditch players become so close. Beaters are always a pair thing, but chasers can find work easily enough." Scorpius smiled weakly and drew out a hat and a piece of parchment.

"Sorting, except you do not want your name to be called." Brent said smiling nervously.

"Come on Brent, we would never vote for you." David Doffman said at once. "You are the one who always makes the best jokes, what about morale?" Everyone laughed at that.

"Morales high enough with this little guy."

"Little? How dare you, I prefer height challenge, and everyone here seems to have giant blood so you can't really compare." Everyone laughed at Scorpius's bantering.

"I could go, Hogarth has offered me a place with the Bulgarian team." Harry volunteered. "Although Hogarth doesn't usually have a say in such things. He helps me through hard spots, I just am not wonderful like Scorpius."

"I am not wonderful, you could do the things I do if you put your mind to it." He grinned then. "Just put your mind to it, but if you want to leave, can I make a suggestion? The club is great but lets face it, it's just an excuse to get us to take our medicine. Now I do not know about you lot but I think it would be great to have a place of our own. We could buy in a muggle district, maybe a house even, that way no one would know where it was but us. And well I noticed how well you cook."

Harry grinned at Scorpius. "Great idea."

"Were you named after Harry Potter?"

"Yes, my mom claims that I was born the moment Voldemort was defeated." Harry grinned. "It sucks to have your birthday on that day though. Everyone around you is mourning old friends and to busy with their families to go and have a few beers or something, Mom was the same, so I started cooking for my brother and I, so we could have something special on our birthday. It was always celebrated a week later but the actual fact that I was born on the day of the last battle is kind of lost."

Scorpius smiled and put his hand gently upon Harry's shoulder. "It is all right Harry. Everyone has trouble to deal with around the last battle. People can be prejudiced but just hold your head up high and you can get through it."

"Prejudiced? I wasn't talking about prejudice."

"Sorry got a bit carried away." Scorpius said hastily. "It is what I associate with the last battle." They all stared at him and he shrugged. "Well you know who my father is right? I do not think I would have even made it onto the team if I hadn't come in disguise. People take one look at my blond hair and I am already labeled. Enough of my problems though, I liked talking about your life." Scorpius blushed then he didn't like people talking about him. An uncomfortable silence filled the pitch.

"He is right." Brian said and looked at his feet obviously ashamed.

"Its alright everyone I am used to it. If people glare at you for no reason, its they not you who have a problem. At least that's what my father says." Scorpius smiled and grabbed the Quaffle. "Try to stop me from making a goal." He cried and they went back to playing and Scorpius was very pleased when Brent managed to broom the Quaffle out from under him. He whirled around and flipped over catching it before it got away from him and raced off to the goal. He grinned as he scored.

"That was amazing." Oliver said after trying to block his ball and failing.

"Like I said I love Quidditch and it is fun to think fast." Scorpius said and tossed the ball into the air whacking it with his broom and tossing it again almost lazily. He tossed it into the air once more and caught it easily.

"What do you want to do now, its time for lunch, where do you want to go?"

"Mcryans." Victor said. "I could use some greasy muggle food after the game." Scorpius smiled.

"Never had it but it sounds good." Scorpius said and everyone stared at him.

"You never have experienced the delights of chips?"

"Sounds like a interesting name what are they?"

"Fried potatoes." Oliver said. "They can be dipped in salt and vinegar the ultimate English muggle cuisine, they don't have much right when it comes to food but fish and chips are amazing."

"Come on, hold my hand, that way we can be sure you get there. Although we need to put on muggle clothes." Brian smiled and ruffled Scorpius's hair. "Come on little stinger, lets get something to eat." Together they pulled out the potion that Scorpius had made and everyone took a drop.

"This stuff doesn't taste very good, but nether does it taste bad." Brent said and put his thumbs up. "At least you saved us from brick patties." Everyone laughed at that.

"Yes, at least they had some use, they saved me." Scorpius said and everyone sobered.

"That was brilliant Scorpius, my younger brother is a first year, a Ravenclaw." Harry said and Scorpius grinned.

"It was a Ravenclaw boy that looked a lot like you that suggested that I ask the Ministry for a time stop. He saved everyone by that suggestion. I am not sure if he was your brother but it is likely." Harry grinned at that.

"Ron is too modest to admit to anything." Harry said and shrugged. "My Mum had to name her children after the heroes, at least we have company."

"True." Scorpius smiled. "He struck me that way." Scorpius took off his robes revealing the pantaloons and billowing shirt underneath. "Do you think this is good enough?"

"Yes, some muggles would consider that dressing up to be quite fancy." Oliver removed his own robes and all around him the team did the same. They then as one disapperated into a back ally. They stepped out and walked down the muggle street until they reached the restaurant.

"What about money?" Scorpius asked. "We need pieces of paper."

"Got it covered." Brent said and patted his pocket. "Its my turn."

"We go out together and take turns paying." Oliver explained. "You should join us sometime."

"I would like that." Scorpius said smiling. They went into the shop together and Oliver ordered for him, something called a Pepsi whatever that was.

"Come on lets go sit down." Oliver said and they pulled together the two tables and gathered chairs. Soon they were all joking about sports, Scorpius was fascinated by the television in the corner which seemed to show something like chasing except it was a lot more dull.

"Look at that." Scorpius said and everyone turned their heads.

"Soccer." Brent said in a bored tone although they all watched the game while waiting for their number to be called. Eventually it was and they all went to go get their food. Scorpius stared doubtfully at his plate.

"This is supposed to be good?" He said doubtfully and everyone laughed.

"Just try it." Harry said. "I remember when Brent got me to try this stuff, it took a while but finally I ate it." He tore into his own food smiling. Scorpius eyed the drink he was given.

"This looks like bubbly pond scum." He said and everyone laughed again.

"Just try it." Grant said and Scorpius took a sip.

"It's good." He said surprised and doubtfully eyed the rest of his meal. He carefully cut into the elongated strips and took a bite letting out a grown of pleasure.

"They do some things right." Oliver said his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"This is amazing." Scorpius said and continued to eat, it was very good he would have to introduce the team to butter beer floats. Or maybe they would like something stronger.

"I told you would like it." Harry said grinning. "We are the lucky ones, we can eat all of this and it wont go anywhere but to energy. It's great for energy in fact greasy food is the best for a quick fix up."

"I want to show you something I discovered with my friends." Scorpius said. "Its really good."

"Sounds like fun." Oliver said and smiled. They disapperated to Diagon Ally together. Scorpius led the way to Witch Wanda's and ordered several pictures of butter beer and a picture full of every flavor ice cream. He took out several spoons and straws and sat down at a table with two pictures the rest of his team getting it.

"Butter beer and ice cream?" Oliver asked.

"Ice cream in butter beer." Scorpius said and everyone looked doubtful.

"I appreciate your love of experimenting I had the same love when I was younger." Harry said.

"Just try it." Scorpius said and dumped ice cream and butter beer into a glass, he handed it to Harry and he glanced down at it dismayed. Everyone laughed at his expression as he took a sip and his eyes grew wide. He downed it fast and groaned softly. "Its better if you savor it. Each time you take a sip the flavor changes." He poured a glass and gave it to Oliver, the others made their own after they saw Oliver's reaction.

"This would be great in firewhisky." Harry said grinning.

"It would be, an combination of burning and cold." Oliver said.

"Its awesome this way too." Brian said and that was when someone recognized them.

"Back to the pitch?" Oliver asked the group as a whole.

"Back to the pitch." The team agreed and disapperated. They reappeared at the pitch.

"And that is why we need our own space." Harry said. "I will get the galleons, Gringotts knows that Quidditch players can always repay their loans."

"I have an idea, why don't we take out a loan and then pay with it by making a book of all the teams."

"That is an excellent idea, and we could sign them, maybe even take a group shot inside the house. We could go to the club every day and eventually everyone would know, in a week in fact." The other players shuddered they were still required to go to the 'club' for and potions some time every week.

"We could just hang out, its fun hanging out with people after the potions, they don't exactly give clarity of mind." Oliver said and everyone smiled at that.

"More of drunk than anything else, but its a lot better than the weird cakes. It would be good to get together sober too though, without potions." Brian said.

"My brother will be there tonight, I want to tell him my idea. I was debating to join my brother in playing quidditch or open up my own business, come cafe or something. I think that putting up a Quidditch hang out would be a bit better than that." Everyone nodded.

"First lets take two group pictures." Scorpius said smiling. "Of our team and individual shots too."

"Yes lets." Victor said and drew out a camera. "I keep this to see Scorpius's moves."

"You have been taking pictures of me?" Scorpius asked and Victor nodded blushing. "Great, I don't mind in fact continue doing it. I want you to learn how to do what I can. It will boost your ratings most probably, besides that it would be fun to see how I do against another player using my moves. I just want to surprise the Tornados."

"I do too, we will show them." Victor said and then snapped a shot of Scorpius, his broom held tightly in his hands, bushy side around his waist. "Do something, it can record."

Scorpius smiled and spun his broom around in a circle, back wards forwards up and down, he finished as the camera put out a burst of smoke. "That was excellent." Oliver said smiling. Then Victor turned his camera on wood and he brought his broom around in a slightly slower pattern. When it came time to take a photograph of the twins, both Nathan and Brain twirled their brooms switching clubs and brooms occasionally. The other chasers did it at the same tempo as Scorpius and with similar moves and then Grant did the same except he tossed his broom into the air catching it again and again as he twirled it in rhythm with the others.

"Now I will take your picture." Scorpius said and Victor handed him the camera as he twisted it himself at the same tempo but making his own distinctive patterns. They then all posed for two group shots twirling their brooms in rhythm with each other and then just before the camera blinked they stood still and let the camera take a shot of them together.

"We can get the others to do their own things, broom tossing and so forth. That way it will be very interesting." Wood said. "If they are willing to do so that is, if not we could make plenty from a cannon based book. We can sell our own pictures and autographs.

"I can sell them." Harry volunteered. "I am after all about to be no longer mobbed by adoring fans and I think I can live without it." The team smiled and Victor took out his film watching as the photos developed. They were a lot better than any of the originally thought.

"We still need a shot of the chasers together and the beaters separately." Brian said and everyone grinned. They took the photos and then they disapperated going to a bookbinders. They bound the book in the muggle store by themselves paying the man not to look inside. "Two thousand copies please." Brent pulled out muggle money and paid the man as they copied the pages and handed them to the man. He took them and hand bound them in leather.

"I have an old gold coin to pay for the rest." Victor said, when the man paused half way through. He finished copying the pieces and waited expectantly and Victor handed him the coin. "Its of more value if you melt it down, I had it checked out." The muggle nodded and put the coin in his cash register. A quick spell reanimated the books and they were each emblazoned with titles the next moment. They went inside the quidditch emporium and asked the manager if they could set a table outside. The man was delighted, the cannons were the team least happy about being photographed or put into the spotlight.

"You have a new player." The manager said. "And so young, what is your name?"

"Hermes Scorpius." Scorpius replied smiling.

"Who will you replace?"

"You will have to buy a book to see." Oliver said smiling. "They are picture animations supporting the Quidditch Club."

"The Quidditch Club?"

"Yes, the newly made Quidditch Club." Oliver replied, he as captain was the official spokesperson of the team.

"How much are you selling these books for?"

"Two thousand galleons, as there are only two thousand books and we sign them." Oliver said. "There are even some moves, not air ones though." The manager nodded and pulled out a card swiping it and saying the account number and the transfer. After the muggles had started to use pieces of plastic. "Where do you want it?"

"Put it in my account." Wood said smiling. "Then I will make the transfer. Oh and if you say anything the books have a slightly uncomfortable side affect."

"In other words the book will burst into flames." Victor said enjoying his surprised expression as they all pulled out pens and signed the portion of the book with their names. Everyone was very fast in making signatures except for Scorpius who had a bit of trouble and finally finished his signature, making it look amazing. He then wrote underneath, Chaise. He handed the book to the manager who was practically dancing.

"By the way, if you sell it for any more than what you bought it for the payment will be half transferred to the Quidditch Club." The man nodded smiling.

"Of course." He said. "I will set up a table, we could make an announcement, for this weekend, two thousand galleons each and I could wire it directly to your account."

"But today is the weekend and if we stand outside people will come." Oliver said grinning.

"Standing? No you will sit down." The man said. "Of course you will not stand." He stated and a few moments later a table was outside with ten chairs. Soon there was a large crowed.

"We are selling autographed books for two thousand galleons to support the Quidditch Club." Oliver said and at once a line started and several people disapperated. Scorpius held back two books for himself.

He then asked. "Could I buy two of the books myself?" He asked and the others nodded.

"If you want to do that it is fine, but you should get a discount."

"I do not need one." Scorpius said and smiled. "Wood's account right? I will make the transfer with him. I think we need to set up another account."

"Agreed." Victor said smiling and everyone signed his books, Scorpius did it last and smiled. They finished signing the books and then went to Gringotts instead of transferring, Victor asked for thirty thousand gallons in mugggle money. He pocketed the three million pounds the galleon was a lot more stable than the pound and was used by wizards worldwide. They then went together to a muggle bank and deposited the money taking a fast made checkbook. It was amazing how quickly the muggles got to it if they offered a hundred thousand. The bank gave them a check and then they walked to the nearest retailer and toured several houses, they eventually bought a mansion that had been furbished by it's prior owner who had gone bankrupt. Looking around the house Scorpius was laughing.

"No wonder he went bankrupt, look at this place."

"Perfect for the new club, although we do not really need the twelve bed rooms."

"We could use them for places to get away from the crowed." Scorpius winked and his teammates laughed.

"You are way too grown up for a eleven year old." Victor said and rubbed his brown hair.

"Hey cut that out." He fixed his hair gently.

"So who are the books for?"

"My cousins and brother, they love the team. Actually they kind of hero worship Victor." Victor smiled.

"I think that they will change in their hero worship soon, I think the cannons will get a whole lot more popular. Now to the 'club'" Everyone laughed and disapperated. They reappeared in the club all save Harry who was no longer really part of the team and had elected to go get ingredients. The house elves had already appeared. By the time they came back the sound of cooking filled the rooms.

"This place is awesome." Fredric said and Scorpius grinned. "Finally a place of our own. So how did you do it? Our salary's are great but we get about this much a year."

"We sold autographed picture books of our team." Scorpius said. "You can do the same with your own." Scorpius showed him the book and he smiled.

"Does the Quidditch Club have a bank account."

"We just opened one at Gringotts, so why did you go on the weekend?"

"I had nothing better to do, our sponsor watches us more closely than yours so we do not usually hang out together after practice. I go hoping that I will see old friends pretty odd huh."

"No not really, only Quidditch players can understand the pressures of Pro Quidditch."

"You just happen to be one of the most publicity hating Quidditch groups in the history of the game."

"We do not like the pressure of fans."

"By that you get even more fans. They think the whole staying out of the limelight thing is totally awesome. But then again my sponsor insists that I sign several photographs at different venues that he decides. I think the whole making books thing is awesome and the way you did a unified thing was awesome, we will have to think of our own tomorrow."

Scorpius smiled thinking of the practice tomorrow, on weekends the teams basically spent the whole time together, Scorpius thought that it was partly to make sure that they never developed relationships. He grinned he could not, not go to Hogwarts so he could become friends with as many people as he wanted.

"Sounds good, and if you see the other teams..."

"Show them this place right? We should make it unplottable." Everyone nodded at that smiling.

"Good idea." Harry said smiling.

"So it was you who was dropped."

"I volunteered after Hermes came up with the idea. I have always been alright at cooking." He said.

"Too modest by half, when we were in china he came up with some non fish eyeball food within an half an hour." Fredric said and Scorpius looked nervous.

"Will I have to eat eyeballs?" He asked and Fredric laughed.

"No, Freddy over esaderates, we had just won the game against the Hong Kong team and were all hungry and disapperating makes you hungrier and so I went while the others stayed behind and bought enough food supplies that was distinctly not foreign. The Hong Kong team even wanted to try it after it was finished. We communicated by translator, they are a pain but handy. It was down right comical at times the way the darn thing construed their words. Most probably ours as well." Scorpius smiled and sat down to eat whatever Harry had cooked. To his surprise Harry had made some sort of casserole.

"This looks great." Fredric said and waited for Harry to join them before digging into the food.

"I am going to refrigerate the rest, it is actually better the second day." Harry said. "I made about ten of the same thing. That should cover it for several days."

"Your a brilliant cook Harry see if you can make those chip thingies sometime, that would be awesome."

"I could try." Harry said amused by Scorpius's enthusiasm.

"So how goes the training Hermes?" Fredric asked.

"Its amazing I am learning loads." Scorpius smiled. "It is really fun playing with the team and I will miss going three on three."

"So will I." Harry said and grinned. "How are your advanced classes going?"

"Good I just cannot get the hang of defense spells."

"Have you ever tried Offence spells?" Oliver asked. "It would make sense."

"Why would I try Offence spells, I don't want to do Dark Magic, contrary to everyone's belief, nether do I do rituals to raise Voldemort's spirit from the grave or anything of that sort of thing. I thought you actually knew what I was like but apparently I was wrong. Soon you will hate me for no reason at all it. Despite that I am actually loyal to the team, it was fun being part of a group for once without anyone staring at my hair, or face. I suppose it was too good to last, I was lucky that it lasted long enough for a few laughs but now its over." Trying not to cry Scorpius appeared to Gryffindor's room and then burst into tears once he was alone. He laid upon Gryffindor's bed and cried himself into the darkness and relief that sleep brought.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Scorpius felt himself coming up from layers of sleep, he clutched at unconsciousness groaning. Something soft was under his head and he was so comfortable. He was almost asleep again when the shaking started. "Scorpius come on mate your going to lose breakfast if you don't get up soon." Scorpius muttered about training and house elves but the shaking persisted and he realized that they would not leave him alone so he opened his eyes and jumped up startling Albus and Robert.

"That's what you wanted isn't it." Scorpius asked and reached for his potion. "I need a bit more do you have it?" He finally asked when he padded down his robes. Robert handed him the small vial and Scorpius actually took a slug of it. Energy coursed through him battling his tiredness from playing all night.

"Come on lets go down to breakfast." Albus said to Scorpius who was pulling on his robes and neatly folding his Quidditch robes.

"I got back around dawn, the life of a Quidditch player you know. The team got completely plastered at lunch and I decided to take a nap. After their firewhisky induced sleep we decided to have the practice at night instead of in the day. I am still tired."

"That would make sense considering that you were guzzling down that potion as if it was simply a normal drink." Robert said and Scorpius laughed.

"I wonder which team will win enough to join the ranks at the cup. I hope you win a place Scorpius." Albus said smiling.

"Yeah that would be awesome and Zoriah has gotten good enough with that instrument and music he found in Hogarth's rooms that he can wring a game screen."

"His piping is good enough now that he can keep it up there as long as he wants it." Albus said to Scorpius and he grinned.

"I was going to ask if he would be willing to do something for the Quidditch team."

"Of course he would be." Albus said. "He does after all a wizard. Although he still prefers the Magpies. My uncle is really excited about the game, he has been a cannons fan since he was young."

"You have to admit that the robe motto is a bit depressing. "lets all keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best." I mean come on." Scorpius said and they laughed.

"Well the motto used to be We Shall Conquer." Robert said.

"That motto is so much better its like saying we shall fail just watch the game anyway so you can laugh at us." Scorpius said and everyone laughed. "I need to talk to my team about this, I mean setting yourself out for failer isn't the best way to start a match." Everyone laughed again and Scorpius groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to take the other potion and go to the 'club'." Scorpius replied. "See you." He threw on his Quidditch robes and changed his features so that they became the face of Hermes Scorpius. He disapperated appearing in the clean room with the witch serving up potions.

"Hello Scorpius." A man said from the corner who Scorpius had never met before the 'club' was basically disserted and Scorpius took his potions from the witch mixed together in a beaker that looked like and had the constancy of troll boogies when the witch had finished stirring. Scorpius went over to the table and smiled.

"Hello Harry I thought you couldn't get in." He stared at the mixture and the man laughed.

"I am Hogarth." He stuck out his hand and Scorpius shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Scorpius said causally.

"My brother hasn't told me much about you and his silence speaks volumes for your ability. I look forward to playing you Saturday and now lets be good little Quidditch players and drink this mess." Scorpius laughed.

"Do you know what is in it?"

"Do you want to know?" He replied. "I was interested at first, but after I knew it made it even harder to be a good little boy and take my medicine." Scorpius laughed and downed the mixture tapping at the glass to get the last out of it. He grimaced at the taste.

"At least we don't have to deal with that stuff they call food. Have you been to the club?"

"Not yet, I need someone to take me there." Hogarth said.

"Well we were thinking of raising funds to get it going by selling photographs of ourselves." Scorpius pulled out the book that he kept in his pocket and Hogarth stared as he showed them the book. "We charged two thousand galleons for this and were soon bought out. Your team is even more famous than ours."

"I would have to ask the Magpies about this." Hogarth said. "This is a great idea though, we do need a place of our own." Scorpius nodded and took his hand feeling the roughness of it from years of Quidditch, his own hand was equally rough. They made their way to the club and Scorpius's teammates smiled at them.

"Brought Hogarth good, we couldn't find him or any of the Magpies." Oliver said smiling. "Come join us for breakfast." Scorpius sat down at the large table and heaped eggs and bacon upon his plate.

"Potion." He explained at his teammate's raised eyebrows. He began to eat in earnest. "I have to be to Ted's by nine." He explained as he shoveled food into his mouth. He finished eating and grinned at his amazed teammates.

"You cleaned that plate in five minutes." Grant said.

"I am a man of many talents." Scorpius looked at himself. "Well half a man." Everyone laughed at Scorpius's self made crack at his age. "I have got to go." Scorpius dissapperated to Ted's office where he asked for the first set of master books. Ted was pleased at his progress but also alarmed, he still was able to pass all of McGonagall's tests in all subjects but then again it was first year stuff and easy. Scorpius still liked to talk to Bins but not as much as he used to. He finished his lessons early and returned to the pitch and played with the charmed players for a while. It soon got boring so he took out his own snitch and played at catching it in his sleeve just for the fun of it. It was an regulation speed and he always thought it was a bit too easy so he had boosted the charms and since then it had basically become a blur of gold. He smiled and realized it letting it go and closing his eyes for a period of ten seconds and the chased after it catching it in his sleeve. He got it into his robes and was still able to score goals even flipping upside down. He then made a shaking motion and his snitch flew out. There was nothing in the rules against another player catching the snitch he had read Quidditch Through The Ages repeatedly. He smiled as the little ball zoomed past and he caught it again. Soon he finished with it and put it back in his trunk. By that time Grant had arrived and was staring wide eyed in the stands but Scorpius was not aware of the player. He got out a bludger and knocked out a target the bludger zoomed back as it was spelled to do and he did the same with all targets. He then wrestled the bludger back into his trunk and locked it.

He was surprised to hear clapping and glanced up to see the whole team looking at him with amazement. "You can catch a snitch in your robes at the same time as making a goal? A non regulation snitch that is a blur?" Grant asked and Scorpius shrugged.

"Yes." He replied shortly. He smiled then and tossed a Quaffle into the stands letting Brent catch it. He passed it back until it grew in speed. Soon it was a blur and Scorpius lobbed it at the goal it made a sound as it came in and flew back to Scorpius who caught it and passed it to Wood who caught it neatly and threw it as far as he could. Scorpius chased after it catching it just before it hit the ground he threw it up in the air and carefully made sure no part of him touched the ground. Now that the ball was safely in the air he shot up and hit it with his broom handle into the goal. He caught it again and passed it to Victor. He was more familiar with the first fly players than the second. He had played against them more than with them. He would never play with them, second fly players hardly ever saw action. Victor passed it to another second fly player Henry Montoya if Scorpius remembered correctly. Henry passed it back to another player Cassandra Collins who passed it to the third, Collin Collins her twin. Who passed it to Scorpius who passed it back.

"Why don't we take to the air?" Oliver asked. "We need broom practice if we are going to beat the Tornados." Everyone cheered at that and went to the field. Scorpius rose into the air and they all played until nightfall.

"We should go to the club for dinner its becoming more popular." Cassandra smiled and everyone nodded. Then with several loud cracks they disapperated.

Harry was waiting for them along with twenty other Quidditch players and they all smiled at us. "I hope you don't mind I told my team about your club." Hogarth Dallens said smiling.

"No we don't mind at all." Oliver Wood said. "We are glad you did actually." He smiled. "We wanted to build a place for Quidditch players to have fun and be normal without having disgusting things shoved down their throats." Everyone laughed at that. "Or people staring at them." Oliver shrugged and smiled as Harry came in with a large tureen of a milky substance and a small bottle containing firewhisky.

"You got it?" Oliver asked excitedly.

"Yes, well the house elves got it for me."

"You have to try this stuff." Oliver said and scooped out a glass for himself and the other Quidditch players watched as the rest of the team did the same. "Hermes discovered it." He grinned and smiled at Scorpius as one by one they hesitantly took some of the milky substance. Scorpius drank deeply from his own glass and when he put it down everyone laughed.

"Eager to get a beard?" One player asked his own bushy beard was braided with black and white ribbons. Scorpius laughed and wiped at his mouth with a napkin.

"Not particularly, it would inhibit flight with that thing blowing up and down and all over the place." The bearded player laughed.

"Olaf Erickson." He said. "If it was good enough for my ancestors than its good enough for me."

"His ancestor discovered Greenland, I think they must have been a bit too deep in the barrel that day because its as frozen as they come."

"Or maybe he was making a joke for future generations did you ever think of that Clyde?" The man replied good-naturedly. Everyone smiled at the guest as Olaf took a sip of the butter beer and every flavored ice cream. "This is better than that muggle contraption you wanted us to drink, Pepsi it was called I think." He took another sip and his eyes lit up. "What is in this?"

"Butter beer and melted every flavor ice cream." Scorpius replied. "It is a very good combination."

"It is at that." Olaf said stroking his beard like some would a live animal, to everyone's surprise it let out a humming noise.

"You braided Polly into your beard?" Clyde asked.

"He is my good luck charm." He smiled and unbraided his beard revealing a little round creature with yellowish fur the same color as his own hair. "Meet Polly the puffskein." He smiled as Polly stuck his tongue into the glass and started to drink. "I have had him since I was about your age and my beard was as scraggly as anything." He smiled at Scorpius. "Would you like to hold him."

"Sure." Scorpius said and took the little creature who at once proceeded to lick his ears with its long tongue. Soon Scorpius could not help but laugh. "It tickles." He managed as he stroked the little creature and everyone smiled at him. He handed the Puffskein back to Olaf. "Thank you." He said and Olaf braided it back into his beard.

"Everyone has one or two good luck charms." Another player said. "I haven't changed my socks since I won against the Vultures." Everyone spit out their butter beer.

"But that was five years ago." Clyde said.

"I know, I throw a cleaning spell at them every once in a while when I take a shower." Everyone shuddered at that. "Haven't lost a game since. When I do I will change my socks."

"That's almost an tempting enough offer to play badly." Another player on the team said. "I have kind of wondered why your feet smell like mold."

"You should talk Avery, Mr. Snuggles?" Avery blushed scarlet.

"He does work, just rub his tum tum. At least he doesn't smell like garbage Xavier."

"Enough, bad blood between chasers is not good for the team." The team's keeper Albert Hyson said. "Honestly the way you go at it."

"Like you don't with Salvant." One of the beaters said.

"Some teams don't get on as well as other." Oliver Wood said. "Some sponsors decide that its a good idea to lump us in with people we are not fond of. All the Tornados hate each other but as a team they are brilliant."

"Food." A house elf interrupted the bickering. They served themselves everyone took heaping portions.

"Are you going to eat all that?" Olaf asked astonished when Scorpius finished heaping food upon his plate.

"I am growing still." Scorpius explained. "On top of Quidditch." He dug into his food and was finished by the time the other people were half way through.

"I don't know why you aren't moaning." Clyde said grinning.

"Practice I am still trying to get to major league." He yawned and stretched. "Time to go back to school. He stood up and 'tripped' over his chair, something no good chaser would do despite being drunk or tired. He let himself lie there for a moment before a big hand helped him up.

"Are you alright Hermes?"

"Yeah fine thanks." He said and disapperated. He arrived on his bed startling Cedric Cho and the other two boys heavily. They all jumped when he appeared with a crack.

"Good evening." he said and drew his cloak around him all the boys laughed.

"I don't think that vampires would be caught dead in orange robes." Cedric said. Scorpius pulled off his robes and changed into his nightclothes he got into bed and waited for the lights to dim. Before they did he was fast asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Scorpius awoke the nerves that had kept him up much of the previous night were still there. The days remaining for Scorpius's first match seemed at times to fly by and at other times to crawl. He stared up at the bright orange fabric that hurt his eyes and listened to the deep even breathing of his teammates. Actually Brian and Nathan were snoring very loudly. Scorpius chuckled quietly and lightly sprayed whipped cream over his teammate's faces. He put the can back in his bag and proceeded to play with his snitch until a foghorn like blast brought the team awake.

"Good morning." Oliver said without opening his eyes as of yet unaware of his state. Scorpius laid down and made whipped cream appear over his own face. The small bottle was still in his pocket and he pretended to be in the lethargic state that accompanied him always. All around him other players were getting up and he heard the moment when they became horrified.

"Who did this?" Brian said who was actually trying not to laugh.

"I don't know but he is a brilliant prankster and must be very good at avoiding security measures." Nathan said and surrendered to his laughter.

"We need to wake Scorpius." Grant Hoffman said and stood over Scorpius. Scorpius slowly raised his hand and Grant nodded. "Good its one of your better days isn't it?" Scorpius nodded and took out the potion he faked drinking it but let a drop dribble on the whip cream instead. He then sat up and opened his eyes wiping at the whipped cream with his nightshirt. The billowing shirt that reached to about his waist was filled with sugary whipped cream. Scorpius stared at the sleeve of his shirt as if it had grown an extra head.

"There is some white substance on my shirt." he said with pretended outrage. "Who would dare to do this to us?" The team all smiled at that. "Well we will show them won't we?"

"Yes we will. Come on team what is our motto?"

"We will keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best?" Cassandra asked.

"No, We shall conquer."

"WE SHALL CONQUER." The team yelled and all of them looked doubtfully at the stove.

"Now how to cook what they gave us. Who here won't burn the food?" No one raised their hands.

"I could try I suppose." Scorpius said. "I work with potions all the time and I do know how to make certain herbs golden but not burnt because it ruins the potion if they are." The team agreed and soon Scorpius was staring at eggs and bacon in their uncooked form. He took out a cook book entitled simple ways to cook. "So why do we have to do this anyway?"

"A long history of cooking to promote relations within the team, but what few people realize is that most of us have absolutely no skill in culinary arts." Scorpius put the package of bacon on.

"I think your supposed to unwrap it first." Brian said scratching his head as Scorpius snatched the oily package out of the fire.

"It just says add package of bacon." Scorpius said and then everyone started to laugh. Scorpius put the bacon down in the pan and watched as it bubbled, he watched too closely and a bit of oil splattered up in his face. He turned it rather hastily and cooked the other side. After the first batch was finished he ripped open a second package and also cooked it. He then sopped up some of the oil and broke the eggs into the pan. Soon they were finished and he put them on a different plate and looked doubtfully at the can of self-heating beans, tap with wand and stand back the instructions read. Scorpius did just that and soon the players and tent were splattered with beans, after that he gave the self-toasting toast a wide birth.

"Split pea shrapnel." Brent joked and everyone laughed taking their portion of what had actually been made and began to eat. They were soon finished and left their plates and the tent for someone else to clean up. They changed out of their nightclothes in a changing room and into their robes. They then streamed out of their tent carrying their brooms and directly into the waiting area. A few minutes later they were on the pitch greeted with a mixture of boos and cheers. Scorpius smiled and waved at the crowed cheerily and watched as they leaned forward in their seats to get a good look at the new player. He mounted upon the broom and got in circle formation with the rest of the team. The ball was realized into the air and Olaf caught it. Scorpius smiled and pointed his broom to Olaf and saw his eyes flick to another player on his team. Scorpius intercepted the pass and flew an orange blur to the goal he darted twice and then threw it in the opposite direction that the keeper had dove. It was odd not to have hearing but preferable to hearing cannon fire and the cheers of fans, not to mention the announcer.

Scorpius flew back to his teammates who pounded him on the back making him drop several inches. Clyde caught it the next time and Scorpius barreled into him knocking the quaffle out of his hands with a well-placed broomstick. The crowed was standing up and Clyde looked furious.

He made the spell vanish for a moment streaking to his own goal and scored. The whistle blew and Scorpius smiled as the crowed died down. "I have one thing to say, did I touch him? You will find that I did not, his hold was not strong enough simple as that. Therefore the goal I scored should stay in place according to Quidditch through the ages and about every other Quidditch book I read." The referee flipped through the book and then nodded.

"Point remains, new move added, The Scorpion."

Scorpius grinned at that, he was the first player in fifty years to add a move to the Quidditch manual. It was not however his only one. When he had the Quaffle and someone beat a bludger to him he hit the Quaffle to his teammate and swatted the bludger into another player on the opposite side. "Once again I did not touch him." He grinned starting to enjoy himself as Victor scored another goal easily going passed the shocked keeper.

"Point remains another new move added." The referee said who was by this time jumping up and down excitedly. "Hermes Hold Up." The game resumed and Scorpius smiled when he saw the snitch, the other seekers had not seen it however and as he zoomed to the goal he picked it up in his sleeve. It stopped moving at once as it touched the fabric and Scorpius could not even feel it. He smiled and continued the game until his team was five hundred points up where he did a flip turning over in the air until he was a blur and launched both the Quaffle and the Snitch into the air. The ball banged loudly into the goal post and both seekers spotted the snitch circling around lazily. They both dove for it and the little ball took off, the chaise lasted for only a minute but every second was thrilling. Scorpius made one more goal before Grant triumphantly caught the snitch and held it high above his head. The crowed went wild and Scorpius grinned the referee was staring at him in excitement. The game had only lasted two hours and Scorpius felt as if he could have continued playing for many more.

"Back to the tent." Oliver said smiling broadly and the team boosted both Grant and Scorpius onto their shoulders. Scorpius grinned and waved at the audience who were chanting his name and Grant's. He was born a loft until reporters besieged them. His team set him down sighing, they had not escaped the reporters. Scorpius grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"What's so bad about these people that make you pale?" He asked grinning and the team blushed scarlet. Scorpius grinned and stuck out his hand to the nearest reporter. "Hello my name is Hermes Scorpius." The reporter stared at the proffered hand. "It won't bite." He said and laughed. "How long do I need to hold it here?" The reporter shook his hand somewhat shakily.

"Mr. Scorpius how were you discovered?"

"A Hogwarts student told Oliver about me." Scorpius replied. "I was playing for my house and was delighted to get the offer. It actually challenges me rather than being too easy."

'How were you able to hit the bludger?"

"I am proficient at most Quidditch positions but prefer chasing do to the mobility."

"What do you mean by mobility?"

"Chasers can come up with the most tricks and turns, beaters are forced to somehow hit the bludger and who would want to risk harming themselves? Keepers are encouraged to keep inside the goal posts, Seekers have to look for the snitch so other than faking out other players or hiding it in their robes there isn't much they can do. Chasers have use of the whole pitch and the ability to move more freely than most."

"How did you come up with the Hermes Hold Up?"

"No one tried it before so I thought why not? I suppose that because of my age I am willing to try new things."

"So what else have you tried?"

Scorpius blushed at the implications of those words. "I am a bit of a late bloomer in that regard, and I haven't ever found the right type of girl for me." With those words even his ears turned scarlet. He had managed to embrace himself. "Or the right type of boy." That made him blush even harder.

"Do you ever think that you will find the right type of girl as you say."

"Someday maybe when I am older, I have my whole life ahead of me and don't want to worry about such things right now." Scorpius replied.

"What is your favorite food?"

"Well I love fish and chips, but really shouldn't you be asking my teammates some questions?" Scorpius asked and his teammates shook their heads frantically.

"Your teammates are not as interested in other people as you appear to be. You are a very charming young man, how are your studies at Hogwarts."

"I think my grades are passable." Scorpius replied smiling. "I do however not have much time for school work training with my team." He smiled. "I really like them and they are fun to be around."

"What about students at Hogwarts what do you think of the different houses."

"I like Ravenclaws for their sharp wit, Hufflepuffs seem a decent enough lot, Gryffindors are completely loyal and brave and take care of their own, Slytherins are equally loyal but also know when not to show it. All houses have their prejudices I feel, Albus and James Potter are frequently stared at as are several of the Slytherins for no other reason than their parentage. Slytherin house seems to take care of their own better than most houses, except maybe Hufflepuff."

"Are you in Slytherin?"

"No I am a lion through and through." He roared and laughed as the reporters jumped. "Really I think that some of my team should have a turn." Again they shook their heads.

"Scorpius where did you get the laurels from?"

"A fair maiden gave them to me to help me battle against the dragon." Scorpius replied which made one reporter laugh at his evasion.

"What is your favorite subject?"

"If Quidditch was counted as a subject then I suppose it would be that. Failing Quidditch I love transfiguration."

"Could you transfigure something for us?" Another witch asked and Scorpius smiled picking up a blade of grass and turned it into a single thorn less rose. He handed it t Cassandra and she smiled at him as she took it.

"How are your relations with your teammates?"

"Great I think of them as my older brothers and sister." Scorpius replied. "Its fun to go out with them and we joke on and off the pitch. None of us is very good at cooking, only this morning I exploded a can of beans all over our tent. They should put warning labels on those things, do not attempt to cook if you do not have a death wish." He got two reporters to laugh at that one. "I was afraid to try the toast after that, it could well be made into a powerful weapon. Someone called it split pea shrapnel." He said his team obviously wanted the reporters to keep asking him questions.

"What is your favorite drink?"

"I like every flavor ice cream melted into butter beer. It is very good." He smiled. "Although I have yet to try it with every flavor jelly beans, I think the combination of ear wax and chocolate would be quite different." The reporters laughed again and his teammates smiled.

"So how are you taking being part of the team."

"I just hope that the Cannons will be able to beat their losing streak."

"How did you choose to kick Harry Dallens off the team?"

"I didn't choose he asked, he had something else planned."

"Do you think that Henry Montoya has trouble dealing with being taken down to second tier?"

"Why don't you ask Henry that, not me. He seems to be fine with it." Scorpius replied shortly. "At least he is really nice to me at practice and on the field so unless he plans to suddenly change his mind about it I think he is fine with me replacing him for this season."

"I hear that your team is starting a Quidditch club is that true?"

"Yes, we plan to inform all our fellow players about it, the place the sponsors provide is excellent but it is better to have a place without outside influence." Scorpius replied. "It is even run by former players." He grinned then. "I like the QC a lot if you want to ask me that."

"Outside influence?"

"Although fans and reporters are delightful, we kind of wanted a place that was all our own, where we could joke and horse around." Scorpius said shortly. He waved at the crowed who were still staring at him.

"Horse around?"

"Wrestle be ourselves." Scorpius said. "Without people asking what color our underpants are, they are grey if you really want to know."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Grey because it is between the darkness and the light."

"Are they lucky?"

"In the manner in which they stop me getting a very painful broom rash then yes they are." Scorpius said and had to cover his ears from the amount of laughter he got from that comment.

"So what are you going to do to celebrate?"

"I do not know, I would have to ask the team what they want to do." Scorpius replied grinning. "Although I will have to return to school soon."

"How did you get out of lessons on a Monday before owls?"

"Certain allowances are made for Quidditch players although I have to write about five feet for each of my classes."

"That is about thirty feet." A reporter said astonished. Scorpius shrugged.

"I know teachers, what processes them, at least this time I can choose a subject." Scorpius smiled not revealing that it was in fact his schoolwork for a month. "Now if you don't mind these robes are slightly uncomfortable and the smell is less than pleasant, I admit to smelling slightly like aged cheese." A roar of laughter accompanied this. He then walked calmly into the red and gold tent.

"That was brilliant Scorpius." Oliver Wood said. "When they first attacked me I went mute and only answered with an yes or no. They said I was about as dumb as my surname." Oliver laughed at the memory as did the others. "You are right about the cheese thing too, now if someone could make Quidditch robes that actually made their players smell nice that would be worth a fortune."

"I don't want to smell like flowers I would rather be moldy cheese." Scorpius said and his teammates laughed. They took quick showers before apperating to the club.

"Hello Harry, we missed you Scorpius tried to cook breakfast and we wound up with split pea shrapnel." Harry laughed at that and had the house elves carry in a very early dinner or a very late lunch.

"I made this for you in celebration, Brent will recognize it I am sure." Harry smiled and Brent's eyes went wide with childish delight when he saw the food.

"Pizza thanks Harry."' Brent said and Scorpius eyed the strange spherical dish doubtfully.

"Come now Scorpius we wouldn't poison our star player." Oliver said and put a large slice on his plate. "try it at least I think you would like it." Scorpius shrugged and cut daintily at the pizza with a knife and fork. He accidently touched the cheese to the roof of his mouth. He shudder but then the flavor hit him and he smiled.

"It's good." He said surprised and his friends laughed. He was surprised that most of the team was eating with their hands.

"Its more fun this way." Oliver said shrugging and Scorpius picked up the pizza. He bit down this time careful of the hot cheese. He loved the taste of this stuff but thought the name to be ridiculous.

"This stuff is pretty good." Scorpius said grinning. He finished his first slice and grabbed a second, after between the ten of them they had demolished four large pizzas and all were drooping slightly. Scorpius found the chair to be extremely comfortable, his eyes drooped down and he tried to make them go up again but they would not obey him. He felt the voices slipping away as his exhaustion hit and sleep claimed him. His features shifted back to his birth form his brown hair becoming blond and he grew smaller until his robes enveloped him.

"Sometimes I forget how young he is." Cassandra admitted looking at the boy.

"He is rather mature for his age, but by all definitions he is a child, an gifted child but still a child. Then little things remind me like the way he falls asleep at the table, or the way he joked with those reporters."

"He is an eager boy, he loves learning new moves." Brian said. "I like Scorpius a lot. I am going to carry him upstairs to one of the beds, I am also tired and don't really feel like apperating, I suppose we will use these twelve rooms after all. Brent picked up Scorpius and was surprised when the boy burrowed into him sighing softly. Scorpius would never have done such a thing when awake and it was in that moment that Brian realized that he wanted children someday. Scorpius trusted all of them enough to surrender to sleep in their company. Brian knew that he could have fought slumber if he wanted to but he obviously was too tired to not fall asleep. He started to snore slightly as Brian carried him upstairs and laid him in the last bedroom, pulling back the covers with magic. He gently placed Scorpius in the bed and covered him until only his blond hair and sleep relaxed face was visible. Brian walked out the door and into his own room, it had two beds, Brian smiled Harry knew how often twins thought it to be comforting to sleep in the same room. He changed out of his clothing stripping down to his pantaloon like undergarment. He got into bed and he too was soon asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Scorpius awoke the nerves that had kept him up much of the previous night were still there. The days remaining for Scorpius's first match seemed at times to fly by and at other times to crawl. He stared up at the bright orange fabric that hurt his eyes and listened to the deep even breathing of his teammates. Actually Brian and Nathan were snoring very loudly. Scorpius chuckled quietly and lightly sprayed whipped cream over his teammate's faces. He put the can back in his bag and proceeded to play with his snitch until a fog horn like blast brought the team fastley awake.

"Good morning." Oliver said without opening his eyes as of yet unaware of his state. Scorpius laid down and made whipped cream appear over his own face. The small bottle was still in his pocket and he pretended to be in the lythargic state that accompanied him always. All around him other players were getting up and he heard the moment when they became horrified.

"Who did this?" Brian said who was actually trying not to laugh.

"I don't know but he is a brillant prankster and must be very good at avoiding security measures." Nathan said and surrendered to his laughter.

"We need to wake Scorpius." Grant Hoffman said and stood over Scorpius. Scorpius slowly raised his hand and Grant nodded. "Good its one of your better days isn't it?" Scorpius nodded and took out the potion he faked drinking it but let a drop dribble on the whip cream instead. He then sat up and opened his eyes wiping at the whipped cream with his night shirt. The billowing shirt that reached to about his waist was filled with sugary whipped cream. Scorpius stared at the sleeve of his shirt as if it had grown an extra head.

"There is some white substance on my shirt." he said with pretended outrage. "Who would dare to do this to us?" The team all smiled at that. "Well we will show them won't we?"

"Yes we will. Come on team what is our motto?"

"We will keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best?" Cassandra asked.

"No, We shall conquer."

"WE SHALL CONQUER." The team yelled and all of them looked doubtfully at the stove.

"Now how to cook what they gave us. Who here won't burn the food?" No one raised their hands.

"I could try I suppose." Scorpius said. "I work with potions all the time and I do know how to make certain herbs golden but not burnt because it ruins the potion if they are." The team agreed and soon Scorpius was staring at eggs and bacon in their uncooked form. He took out a cook book entitled simple ways to cook. "So why do we have to do this anyway?"

"A long history of cooking to premote relations within the team, but what few people realize is that most of us have absolutely no skill in cullenary arts." Scorpius put the package of bacon on.

"I think your supposed to unwrap it first." Brian said scratching his head as Scorpius snatched the oily package out of the fire.

"It just says add package of bacon." Scorpius said and then everyone started to laugh. Scorpius put the bacon down in the pan and watched as it bubbled, he watched too closely and a bit of oil splattered up in his face. He turned it rather haistily and cooked the other side. After the first batch was finished he ripped open a second package and also cooked it. He then sopped up some of the oil and broke the eggs into the pan. Soon they were finished and he put them on a diffrent plate and looked doubtfully at the can of self heating beans, tap with wand and stand back the instructions read. Scorpius did just that and soon the players and tent were splattered with beans, after that he gave the self toasting toast a wide birth.

"Split pea shrapnel." Brent joked and everyone laughed taking their portion of what had actually been made and began to eat. They were soon finished and left their plates and the tent for someone else to clean up. They changed out of their night clothes in a changing room and into their robes. They then streamed out of their tent carrying their brooms and directly into the waiting area. A few minutes later they were on the pitch greeted with a mixure of boos and cheers. Scorpius smiled and waved at the crowed cheerily and watched as they leaned forward in their seats to get a good look at the new player. He mounted upon the broom and got in circle formation with the rest of the team. The ball was realiced into the air and Olaf caught it. Scorpius smiled and pointed his broom to Olaf and saw his eyes flick to another player on his team. Scorpius intersepted the pass and flew an orange blur to the goal he darted twice and then threw it in in the oppisite direction that the keeper had dove. It was odd not to have hearing but preferable to hearing cannon fire and the cheers of fans, not to mention the announcer.

Scorpius flew back to his teammates who pounded him on the back making him drop several inches. Clyde caught it the next time and Scorpius barroled into him knocking the quaffle out of his hands with a well placed broomstick. The crowed was standing up and Clyde looked furious.

He made the spell vanish for a moment streaking to his own goal and scored. The whistle blew and Scorpius smiled as the crowed died down. "I have one thing to say, did I touch him? You will find that I did not, his hold was not strong enough simple as that. Therefore the goal I scored should stay in place according to Quidditch through the ages and about every other Quidditch book I read." The refeery flipped through the book and then nodded.

"Point remains, new move added, The Scorpian."

Scorpius grinned at that, he was the first player in fifty years to add a move to the Quidditch manual. It was not however his only one. When he had the Quaffle and someone beat a bludger to him he hit the Quaffle to his teammate and swatted the bludger into another player on the oppisite side. "Once again I did not touch him." He grinned starting to enjoy himself as Victor scored another goal easily going passed the shocked keeper.

"Point remains another new move added." The referey said who was by this time jumping up and down excitedly. "Hermes Hold Up." The game resumed and Scorpius smiled when he saw the snitch, the other seekers had not seen it however and as he zoomed to the goal he picked it up in his sleeve. It stopped moving at once as it touched the fabric and Scorpius could not even feel it. He smiled and continued the game until his team was five hundred points up where he did a flip turning over in the air until he was a blur and launched both the Quaffle and the Snitch into the air. The ball banged loudly into the goal post and both seekers spotted the snitch circling around lazily. They both dove for it and the little ball took off, the chaise lasted for only a minute but every second was thrilling. Scorpius made one more goal before Grant triamphaintly caught the snitch and held it high above his head. The crowed went wild and Scorpius grinned the referee was staring at him in excitement. The game had only lasted two hours and Scorpius felt as if he could have continued playing for many more.

"Back to the tent." Oliver said smiling broadly and the team boosted both Grant and Scorpius onto their sholders. Scorpius grinned and waved at the audiance who were chanting his name and Grant's. He was born a loft until they were beseiged by reporters. His team set him down sighing, they had not excaped the reporters. Scorpius grinned and shrugged his sholders.

"What's so bad about these people that make you pale?" He asked grinning and the team blushed scarlet. Scorpius grinned and stuck out his hand to the nearest reporter. "Hello my name is Hermes Scorpius." The reporter stared at the proffered hand. "It won't bite." He said and laughed. "How long do I need to hold it here?" The reporter shook his hand somewhat shakily.

"Mr. Scorpius how were you discovered?"

"A Hogwarts student told Oliver about me." Scorpius replied. "I was playing for my house and was delighted to get the offer. It actualy challenges me rather than being too easy."

'How were you able to hit the bludger?"

"I am profeciant at most Quidditch positions but prefer chaising do to the mobility."

"What do you mean by mobility?"

"Chaisers can come up with the most tricks and turns, beaters are forced to somehow hit the bludger and who would want to risk harming themselves? Keepers are incouraged to keep inside the goal posts, Seekers have to look for the snitch so other than faking out other players or hiding it in their robes there isn't much they can do. Chaisers have use of the whole pitch and the ability to move more freely than most."

"How did you come up with the Hermes Hold Up?"

"No one tried it before so I thought why not? I suppose that because of my age I am willing to try new things."

"So what else have you tried?"

Scorpius blushed at the implications of those words. "I am a bit of a late bloomer in that regard, and I haven't ever found the right type of girl for me." With those words even his ears turned scarlet. He had managed to embarece himself. "Or the right type of boy." That made him blush even harder.

"Do you ever think that you will find the right type of girl as you say."

"Someday maybe when I am older, I have my whole life ahead of me and don't want to worry about such things right now." Scorpius replied.

"What is your faveroite food?"

"Well I love fish and chips, but really shouldn't you be asking my teammates some questions?" Scorpius asked and his teammates shook their heads frantically.

"Your teammates are not as interested in other people as you appear to be. You are a very charming young man, how are your studies at Hogwarts."

"I think my grades are passable." Scorpius replied smiling. "I do however not have much time for school work training with my team." He smiled. "I really like them and they are fun to be around."

"What about students at Hogwarts what do you think of the diffrent houses."

"I like Ravenclaws for their sharp wit, Hufflepuffs seem a decent enough lot, Gryffindors are completely loyal and brave and take care of their own, Slytherins are equally loyal but also know when not to show it. All houses have their pregidices I feel, Albus and James Potter are frequently stared at as are several of the Slytherins for no other reason than their parentage. Slytherin house seems to take care of their own better than most houses, except maybe Hufflepuff."

"Are you in Slytherin?"

"No I am a lion through and through." He roared and laughed as the reporters jumped. "Really I think that some of my team should have a turn." Again they shook their heads.

"Scorpius where did you get the laurels from?"

"A fair maiden gave them to me to help me battle against the dragon." Scorpius replied which made one reporter laugh at his evasion.

"What is your faveriote subject?"

"If Quidditch was counted as a subject then I suppose it would be that. Failing Quidditch I love transfiguration."

"Could you transfigure something for us?" Another witch asked and Scorpius smiled picking up a blade of grass and turned it into a single thornless rose. He handed it t Cassandra and she smiled at him as she took it.

"How are your relations with your teammates?"

"Great I think of them as my older brothers and sister." Scorpius replied. "Its fun to go out with them and we joke on and off the pitch. None of us is very good at cooking, only this morning I exploded a can of beans all over our tent. They should put warning labels on those things, do not attempt to cook if you do not have a death wish." He got two reporters to laugh at that one. "I was afraid to try the toast after that, it could well be made into a powerful wepon. Someone called it split pea shrapnel." He said his team obviously wanted the reporters to keep asking him questions.

"What is your faverite drink?"

"I like every flavor ice cream melted into butter beer. It is very good." He smiled. "Although I have yet to try it with every flavor jelly beans, I think the combination of ear wax and chocolate would be quite diffrent." The reporters laughed again and his teammates smiled.

"So how are you taking being part of the team."

"I just hope that the Cannons will be able to beat their losing streak."

"How did you choose to kick Harry Dallens off the team?"

"I didn't choose he asked, he had something else planned."

"Do you think that Henry Montoya has trouble dealing with being taken down to second tier?"

"Why don't you ask Henry that, not me. He seems to be fine with it." Scorpius replied shortly. "At least he is really nice to me at practice and on the field so unless he plans to suddenly change his mind about it I think he is fine with me replacing him for this season."

"I hear that your team is starting a Quidditch club is that true?"

"Yes, we plan to inform all our fellow players about it, the place the sponsers provide is excelent but it is better to have a place without outside infulence." Scorpius replied. "It is even run by former players." He grinned then. "I like the QC a lot if you want to ask me that."

"Outside infulence?"

"Although fans and reporters are delightful, we kind of wanted a place that was all our own, where we could joke and horse around." Scorpius said shortly. He waved at the crowed who were still staring at him.

"Horse around?"

"Wrestle be ourselves." Scorpius said. "Without people asking what color our underpants are, they are grey if you really want to know."

"What is your faveroite color?"

"Grey because it is between the darkness and the light."

"Are they lucky?"

"In the manner in which they stop me getting a very painful broom rash then yes they are." Scorpius said and had to cover his ears from the amount of laughter he got from that comment.

"So what are you going to do to celebrate?"

"I do not know, I would have to ask the team what they want to do." Scorpius replied grinning. "Although I will have to return to school soon."

"How did you get out of lessons on a monday before owls?"

"Certain allowences are made for Quidditch players although I have to write about five feet for each of my classes."

"That is about thirty feet." A reporter said astonished. Scorpius shrugged.

"I know teachers, what pocesses them, at least this time I can choose a subject." Scorpius smiled not revealing that it was in fact his schoolwork for a month. "Now if you don't mind these robes are slightly uncomfortable and the smell is less than pleasent, I admit to smelling slightly like aged cheese." This was accompanied by a roar of laughter. He then walked calmly into the red and gold tent.

"That was brillant Scorpius." Oliver Wood said. "When they first attacked me I went mute and only answered with an yes or no. They said I was about as dumb as my surname." Oliver laughed at the memory as did the others. "You are right about the cheese thing too, now if someone could make Quidditch robes that actually made their players smell nice that would be worth a fortune."

"I don't want to smell like flowers I would rather be moldy cheese." Scorpius said and his teammates laughed. They took quick showers before apperating to the club.

"Hello Harry, we missed you Scorpius tried to cook breakfast and we wound up with split pea shrapnel." Harry laughed at that and had the house elves carry in a very early dinner or a very late lunch.

"I made this for you in celebration, Brent will recognize it I am sure." Harry smiled and Brent's eyes went wide with childish delight when he saw the food.

"Pizza thanks Harry."' Brent said and Scorpius eyed the strange spherical dish doubtfully.

"Come now Scorpius we wouldn't poison our star player." Oliver said and put a large slice on his plate. "try it at least I think you would like it." Scorpius shrugged and cut daintily at the pizza with a knife and fork. He accidently touched the cheese to the roof of his mouth. He shudderd but then the flavor hit him and he smiled.

"It's good." He said surprised and his friends laughed. He was surprised that most of the team was eating with their hands.

"Its more fun this way." Oliver said shrugging and Scorpius picked up the pizza. He bit down this time careful of the hot cheese. He loved the taste of this stuff but thought the name to be rediculous.

"This stuff is pretty good." Scorpius said grinning. He finished his first slice and grabbed a second, after between the ten of them they had demolished four large pizzas and all were drooping slighly. Scorpius found the chair to be extreamly comfortable, his eyes drooped down and he tried to make them go up agian but they would not obey him. He felt the voices slipping away as his exostion hit and sleep claimed him. His features shifted back to his birth form his brown hair becoming blond and he grew smaller until his robes enveloped him.

"Sometimes I forget how young he is." Cassandra admitted looking at the boy.

"He is rather mature for his age, but by all definitons he is a child, an gifted child but still a child. Then little things remind me like the way he falls asleep at the table, or the way he joked with those reporters."

"He is an eager boy, he loves learning new moves." Brian said. "I like Scorpius a lot. I am going to carry him upstairs to one of the beds, I am also tired and don't really feel like apperating, I suppose we will use these twelve rooms after all. Brent picked up Scorpius and was surprised when the boy burrowed into him sighing softly. Scorpius would never have done such a thing when awake and it was in that moment that Brian realized that he wanted children someday. Scorpius trusted all of them enough to surrender to sleep in their company. Brian knew that he could have fought slumber if he wanted to but he obviously was too tired to not fall asleep. He started to snore slightly as Brian carried him upstairs and laid him in the last bedroom, pulling back the covers with magic. He gently placed Scorpius in the bed and covered him until only his blond hair and sleep relaxed face was visable. Brian walked out the door and into his own room, it had two beds, Brian smiled Harry knew how often twins thought it to be comforting to sleep in the same room. He changed out of his clothing stripping down to his pantaloon like undergarment. He got into bed and he too was soon asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Scorpius awoke the nerves that had kept him up much of the previous night were still there. The days remaining for Scorpius's first match seemed at times to fly by and at other times to crawl. He stared up at the bright orange fabric that hurt his eyes and listened to the deep even breathing of his teammates. Actually Brian and Nathan were snoring very loudly. Scorpius chuckled quietly and lightly sprayed whipped cream over his teammate's faces. He put the can back in his bag and proceeded to play with his snitch until a foghorn like blast brought the team awake.

"Good morning." Oliver said without opening his eyes as of yet unaware of his state. Scorpius laid down and made whipped cream appear over his own face. The small bottle was still in his pocket and he pretended to be in the lethargic state that accompanied him always. All around him other players were getting up and he heard the moment when they became horrified.

"Who did this?" Brian said who was actually trying not to laugh.

"I don't know but he is a brilliant prankster and must be very good at avoiding security measures." Nathan said and surrendered to his laughter.

"We need to wake Scorpius." Grant Hoffman said and stood over Scorpius. Scorpius slowly raised his hand and Grant nodded. "Good its one of your better days isn't it?" Scorpius nodded and took out the potion he faked drinking it but let a drop dribble on the whip cream instead. He then sat up and opened his eyes wiping at the whipped cream with his nightshirt. The billowing shirt that reached to about his waist was filled with sugary whipped cream. Scorpius stared at the sleeve of his shirt as if it had grown an extra head.

"There is some white substance on my shirt." he said with pretended outrage. "Who would dare to do this to us?" The team all smiled at that. "Well we will show them won't we?"

"Yes we will. Come on team what is our motto?"

"We will keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best?" Cassandra asked.

"No, We shall conquer."

"WE SHALL CONQUER." The team yelled and all of them looked doubtfully at the stove.

"Now how to cook what they gave us. Who here won't burn the food?" No one raised their hands.

"I could try I suppose." Scorpius said. "I work with potions all the time and I do know how to make certain herbs golden but not burnt because it ruins the potion if they are." The team agreed and soon Scorpius was staring at eggs and bacon in their uncooked form. He took out a cook book entitled simple ways to cook. "So why do we have to do this anyway?"

"A long history of cooking to promote relations within the team, but what few people realize is that most of us have absolutely no skill in culinary arts." Scorpius put the package of bacon on.

"I think your supposed to unwrap it first." Brian said scratching his head as Scorpius snatched the oily package out of the fire.

"It just says add package of bacon." Scorpius said and then everyone started to laugh. Scorpius put the bacon down in the pan and watched as it bubbled, he watched too closely and a bit of oil splattered up in his face. He turned it rather hastily and cooked the other side. After the first batch was finished he ripped open a second package and also cooked it. He then sopped up some of the oil and broke the eggs into the pan. Soon they were finished and he put them on a different plate and looked doubtfully at the can of self-heating beans, tap with wand and stand back the instructions read. Scorpius did just that and soon the players and tent were splattered with beans, after that he gave the self-toasting toast a wide birth.

"Split pea shrapnel." Brent joked and everyone laughed taking their portion of what had actually been made and began to eat. They were soon finished and left their plates and the tent for someone else to clean up. They changed out of their nightclothes in a changing room and into their robes. They then streamed out of their tent carrying their brooms and directly into the waiting area. A few minutes later they were on the pitch greeted with a mixture of boos and cheers. Scorpius smiled and waved at the crowed cheerily and watched as they leaned forward in their seats to get a good look at the new player. He mounted upon the broom and got in circle formation with the rest of the team. The ball was realized into the air and Olaf caught it. Scorpius smiled and pointed his broom to Olaf and saw his eyes flick to another player on his team. Scorpius intercepted the pass and flew an orange blur to the goal he darted twice and then threw it in the opposite direction that the keeper had dove. It was odd not to have hearing but preferable to hearing cannon fire and the cheers of fans, not to mention the announcer.

Scorpius flew back to his teammates who pounded him on the back making him drop several inches. Clyde caught it the next time and Scorpius barreled into him knocking the quaffle out of his hands with a well-placed broomstick. The crowed was standing up and Clyde looked furious.

He made the spell vanish for a moment streaking to his own goal and scored. The whistle blew and Scorpius smiled as the crowed died down. "I have one thing to say, did I touch him? You will find that I did not, his hold was not strong enough simple as that. Therefore the goal I scored should stay in place according to Quidditch through the ages and about every other Quidditch book I read." The referee flipped through the book and then nodded.

"Point remains, new move added, The Scorpion."

Scorpius grinned at that, he was the first player in fifty years to add a move to the Quidditch manual. It was not however his only one. When he had the Quaffle and someone beat a bludger to him he hit the Quaffle to his teammate and swatted the bludger into another player on the opposite side. "Once again I did not touch him." He grinned starting to enjoy himself as Victor scored another goal easily going passed the shocked keeper.

"Point remains another new move added." The referee said who was by this time jumping up and down excitedly. "Hermes Hold Up." The game resumed and Scorpius smiled when he saw the snitch, the other seekers had not seen it however and as he zoomed to the goal he picked it up in his sleeve. It stopped moving at once as it touched the fabric and Scorpius could not even feel it. He smiled and continued the game until his team was five hundred points up where he did a flip turning over in the air until he was a blur and launched both the Quaffle and the Snitch into the air. The ball banged loudly into the goal post and both seekers spotted the snitch circling around lazily. They both dove for it and the little ball took off, the chaise lasted for only a minute but every second was thrilling. Scorpius made one more goal before Grant triumphantly caught the snitch and held it high above his head. The crowed went wild and Scorpius grinned the referee was staring at him in excitement. The game had only lasted two hours and Scorpius felt as if he could have continued playing for many more.

"Back to the tent." Oliver said smiling broadly and the team boosted both Grant and Scorpius onto their shoulders. Scorpius grinned and waved at the audience who were chanting his name and Grant's. He was born a loft until reporters besieged them. His team set him down sighing, they had not escaped the reporters. Scorpius grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"What's so bad about these people that make you pale?" He asked grinning and the team blushed scarlet. Scorpius grinned and stuck out his hand to the nearest reporter. "Hello my name is Hermes Scorpius." The reporter stared at the proffered hand. "It won't bite." He said and laughed. "How long do I need to hold it here?" The reporter shook his hand somewhat shakily.

"Mr. Scorpius how were you discovered?"

"A Hogwarts student told Oliver about me." Scorpius replied. "I was playing for my house and was delighted to get the offer. It actually challenges me rather than being too easy."

'How were you able to hit the bludger?"

"I am proficient at most Quidditch positions but prefer chasing do to the mobility."

"What do you mean by mobility?"

"Chasers can come up with the most tricks and turns, beaters are forced to somehow hit the bludger and who would want to risk harming themselves? Keepers are encouraged to keep inside the goal posts, Seekers have to look for the snitch so other than faking out other players or hiding it in their robes there isn't much they can do. Chasers have use of the whole pitch and the ability to move more freely than most."

"How did you come up with the Hermes Hold Up?"

"No one tried it before so I thought why not? I suppose that because of my age I am willing to try new things."

"So what else have you tried?"

Scorpius blushed at the implications of those words. "I am a bit of a late bloomer in that regard, and I haven't ever found the right type of girl for me." With those words even his ears turned scarlet. He had managed to embrace himself. "Or the right type of boy." That made him blush even harder.

"Do you ever think that you will find the right type of girl as you say."

"Someday maybe when I am older, I have my whole life ahead of me and don't want to worry about such things right now." Scorpius replied.

"What is your favorite food?"

"Well I love fish and chips, but really shouldn't you be asking my teammates some questions?" Scorpius asked and his teammates shook their heads frantically.

"Your teammates are not as interested in other people as you appear to be. You are a very charming young man, how are your studies at Hogwarts."

"I think my grades are passable." Scorpius replied smiling. "I do however not have much time for school work training with my team." He smiled. "I really like them and they are fun to be around."

"What about students at Hogwarts what do you think of the different houses."

"I like Ravenclaws for their sharp wit, Hufflepuffs seem a decent enough lot, Gryffindors are completely loyal and brave and take care of their own, Slytherins are equally loyal but also know when not to show it. All houses have their prejudices I feel, Albus and James Potter are frequently stared at as are several of the Slytherins for no other reason than their parentage. Slytherin house seems to take care of their own better than most houses, except maybe Hufflepuff."

"Are you in Slytherin?"

"No I am a lion through and through." He roared and laughed as the reporters jumped. "Really I think that some of my team should have a turn." Again they shook their heads.

"Scorpius where did you get the laurels from?"

"A fair maiden gave them to me to help me battle against the dragon." Scorpius replied which made one reporter laugh at his evasion.

"What is your favorite subject?"

"If Quidditch was counted as a subject then I suppose it would be that. Failing Quidditch I love transfiguration."

"Could you transfigure something for us?" Another witch asked and Scorpius smiled picking up a blade of grass and turned it into a single thorn less rose. He handed it t Cassandra and she smiled at him as she took it.

"How are your relations with your teammates?"

"Great I think of them as my older brothers and sister." Scorpius replied. "Its fun to go out with them and we joke on and off the pitch. None of us is very good at cooking, only this morning I exploded a can of beans all over our tent. They should put warning labels on those things, do not attempt to cook if you do not have a death wish." He got two reporters to laugh at that one. "I was afraid to try the toast after that, it could well be made into a powerful weapon. Someone called it split pea shrapnel." He said his team obviously wanted the reporters to keep asking him questions.

"What is your favorite drink?"

"I like every flavor ice cream melted into butter beer. It is very good." He smiled. "Although I have yet to try it with every flavor jelly beans, I think the combination of ear wax and chocolate would be quite different." The reporters laughed again and his teammates smiled.

"So how are you taking being part of the team."

"I just hope that the Cannons will be able to beat their losing streak."

"How did you choose to kick Harry Dallens off the team?"

"I didn't choose he asked, he had something else planned."

"Do you think that Henry Montoya has trouble dealing with being taken down to second tier?"

"Why don't you ask Henry that, not me. He seems to be fine with it." Scorpius replied shortly. "At least he is really nice to me at practice and on the field so unless he plans to suddenly change his mind about it I think he is fine with me replacing him for this season."

"I hear that your team is starting a Quidditch club is that true?"

"Yes, we plan to inform all our fellow players about it, the place the sponsors provide is excellent but it is better to have a place without outside influence." Scorpius replied. "It is even run by former players." He grinned then. "I like the QC a lot if you want to ask me that."

"Outside influence?"

"Although fans and reporters are delightful, we kind of wanted a place that was all our own, where we could joke and horse around." Scorpius said shortly. He waved at the crowed who were still staring at him.

"Horse around?"

"Wrestle be ourselves." Scorpius said. "Without people asking what color our underpants are, they are grey if you really want to know."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Grey because it is between the darkness and the light."

"Are they lucky?"

"In the manner in which they stop me getting a very painful broom rash then yes they are." Scorpius said and had to cover his ears from the amount of laughter he got from that comment.

"So what are you going to do to celebrate?"

"I do not know, I would have to ask the team what they want to do." Scorpius replied grinning. "Although I will have to return to school soon."

"How did you get out of lessons on a Monday before owls?"

"Certain allowances are made for Quidditch players although I have to write about five feet for each of my classes."

"That is about thirty feet." A reporter said astonished. Scorpius shrugged.

"I know teachers, what processes them, at least this time I can choose a subject." Scorpius smiled not revealing that it was in fact his schoolwork for a month. "Now if you don't mind these robes are slightly uncomfortable and the smell is less than pleasant, I admit to smelling slightly like aged cheese." A roar of laughter accompanied this. He then walked calmly into the red and gold tent.

"That was brilliant Scorpius." Oliver Wood said. "When they first attacked me I went mute and only answered with an yes or no. They said I was about as dumb as my surname." Oliver laughed at the memory as did the others. "You are right about the cheese thing too, now if someone could make Quidditch robes that actually made their players smell nice that would be worth a fortune."

"I don't want to smell like flowers I would rather be moldy cheese." Scorpius said and his teammates laughed. They took quick showers before apperating to the club.

"Hello Harry, we missed you Scorpius tried to cook breakfast and we wound up with split pea shrapnel." Harry laughed at that and had the house elves carry in a very early dinner or a very late lunch.

"I made this for you in celebration, Brent will recognize it I am sure." Harry smiled and Brent's eyes went wide with childish delight when he saw the food.

"Pizza thanks Harry."' Brent said and Scorpius eyed the strange spherical dish doubtfully.

"Come now Scorpius we wouldn't poison our star player." Oliver said and put a large slice on his plate. "try it at least I think you would like it." Scorpius shrugged and cut daintily at the pizza with a knife and fork. He accidently touched the cheese to the roof of his mouth. He shudder but then the flavor hit him and he smiled.

"It's good." He said surprised and his friends laughed. He was surprised that most of the team was eating with their hands.

"Its more fun this way." Oliver said shrugging and Scorpius picked up the pizza. He bit down this time careful of the hot cheese. He loved the taste of this stuff but thought the name to be ridiculous.

"This stuff is pretty good." Scorpius said grinning. He finished his first slice and grabbed a second, after between the ten of them they had demolished four large pizzas and all were drooping slightly. Scorpius found the chair to be extremely comfortable, his eyes drooped down and he tried to make them go up again but they would not obey him. He felt the voices slipping away as his exhaustion hit and sleep claimed him. His features shifted back to his birth form his brown hair becoming blond and he grew smaller until his robes enveloped him.

"Sometimes I forget how young he is." Cassandra admitted looking at the boy.

"He is rather mature for his age, but by all definitions he is a child, an gifted child but still a child. Then little things remind me like the way he falls asleep at the table, or the way he joked with those reporters."

"He is an eager boy, he loves learning new moves." Brian said. "I like Scorpius a lot. I am going to carry him upstairs to one of the beds, I am also tired and don't really feel like apperating, I suppose we will use these twelve rooms after all. Brent picked up Scorpius and was surprised when the boy burrowed into him sighing softly. Scorpius would never have done such a thing when awake and it was in that moment that Brian realized that he wanted children someday. Scorpius trusted all of them enough to surrender to sleep in their company. Brian knew that he could have fought slumber if he wanted to but he obviously was too tired to not fall asleep. He started to snore slightly as Brian carried him upstairs and laid him in the last bedroom, pulling back the covers with magic. He gently placed Scorpius in the bed and covered him until only his blond hair and sleep relaxed face was visible. Brian walked out the door and into his own room, it had two beds, Brian smiled Harry knew how often twins thought it to be comforting to sleep in the same room. He changed out of his clothing stripping down to his pantaloon like undergarment. He got into bed and he too was soon asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Hello Son." A young man said who in fact looked much younger than Harry. "Hello are you my grandsons?"

They both blushed and nodded and the figure grinned. "Get into as much trouble as you can, alright? Carry on the name of the Muraders." They both nodded smiling. "I am sorry that I was never there really but being dead kind of does that to you. You found a family though and made it your own." He smiled at them. "I am so proud of you son." Harry smiled.

"I wish I could have know you Dad." Harry said.

"Well we can catch up now, earlier than expected but I cannot say that I am displeased." James said. "What are your names boys?"

"James." James said blushing furiously.

"Albus." Albus said jutting out his chest as if daring his grandfather to say something.

"You two are so like us. You James remind me of your grandmother while Albus has the same self assurance that I did at his age." James and Albus both smiled at hearing that they were like their grandparents. "So I hear that you got the position of head auror." Harry looked startled. "I ask all the new arrivals about you son, no reason to look startled." Harry blushed despite that it was just his sons and him.

"Tell us a story Grandfather." Albus said and James smiled.

"What type of story would you like to hear?"

"A Murader's story." Albus said eagerly.

"A murader's story there are so many and Remus is by far the better story teller. Once upon a year I believe it was 1974 Wormtail had an idea for a game. We would try to doge the womping willow, we evaded the branches easily but then Wormtail.." He laughed delightedly. "Got a slap in a most uncomfortable place, he was a girly man for a week after that." Harry Albus and James also laughed.

"That was a great story Grandfather tell another one." Albus invited and James beamed at him and put his hands against the wall.

"I wish I could hug you Albus." James admitted. "I wish I could hug all of you but I cannot." He sighed. "So let see here another story, how about the day we met on the train? We were all so young and had just said goodbye to our parents for the first time. We boarded that train and found a compartment. Oh how we sneered at each other, tearing strips at our personalities but there was nowhere else we could go. My father and Sirius's did not get on very well to put it mildly. So there we were like four small caged lions." He laughed and three other laughs accompanied his, behind him. "We were all terrified so that didn't help much, then the trolley came around and Sirius ordered twenty four chocolate frogs and nothing else. I had planned to do something similar I loved chocolate frogs and father had given me enough money to buy something on the train but instead I asked if they had any fizzing whizbees. It turned out that they then and Serious cracked a joke about how they were made from some type of magical creature or some such. We realized then and there that all four of us were being complete arses and soon we were thicker than thieves and decided to devote ourselves to more adventurous pastimes."

Harry smiled and touched the wall lightly. His father smiled and also touched it, their hands were the exact same length. "I wish I could have actually been able to know you, to see you and to feel you."

"You will one day, hopefully a very long time from now." His father said smiling and looked at his grandsons. "You all will one day, like one big party all the time although it gets tiring after a few centuries or so I hear." Harry stared at his father and he grinned at his son. "I have talked to some of the older spirits and I was shocked when the five founders disappeared eleven years ago, I suppose they got a special assignment or something."

"A special assignment?"

"Yes, all the older ones and some of the younger ones get special assignments one day or another. We can take any number of forms we have been. Did you know that muggle borns all have to have wizard blood in order to house a wizard's spirit?"

"So Voldemort was right?"

"Not completely it is the choice of the wizard whether or not to re-enter a body. We have people we are particularly keen on and often decide to go back in any given year to be among friends. After we leave we remember nothing of our old lives so its kind of pointless, old friends can just as easily become friends and vice versa but true love in former lives always has ways of showing through." A hand appeared over James's mouth stopping him from saying any more.

"You will fall asleep now and forget what this foolish newly dead soul has told you." A voice invaded their minds and at once Albus felt incredibly tired he took out the vial and took a slug of the potion inside, the things the wizard had told him were fascinating and Albus knew that what he had said was true. He collapsed to the ground faking sleep, his goody rule abiding snide brother was already snoring as was his father. "I can't believe you did that James really, telling mortals the working of the universe really isn't good for them. Look what happened when someone told Voldemort, such over population that their are more booms in wizard growth than in years, they will have to set up even more schools soon. Now we will have to make some of the wizard families be born without magic in order to make sure there are enough souls to go around. They do insist on procreating without protection even muggles have enough sense to have protection."

"Well you have to admit that doesn't do much good even."

"I have heard quite enough from you young soul, you could have just shifted the fates, luckily they are all asleep now and everything will soon go back to normal. I think we should wake the little one first, he seems to be the easiest to awaken. Less deeply asleep than the others his spirit has always been a fighter since the start of the wizards in the world before we came down from the sky and traded those clumsy forms for the more agile tree swingers. Then they got brains and their descendants got brains of their own, soon we had to leave some behind, some never got our abilities. They remained like they had for centuries just a bit smarter. They always wonder though and now they threaten our way of life by building their own magic unique to this world. Pretty soon they will go back to the home world if we don't do something about it soon. The living are so set on the rules they make for themselves and are destroying the world because of it. The fact of the matter is that the wizards are not maintaining the sun like they used to. It would not be easy but they could at least try to make new spells to spare this planet from its demise like our own."

"Shall I wake the boy?" James asked.

"Why not?" The voice replied and Albus felt a gentle hand upon him.

"Albus time to wake up." James said. "Come on now up you get." Albus groaned and rolled over pretending to still be asleep, he snored softly and James used the ghostly hands again and Albus managed to sit up. He blinked back the sunlight and yawned stretching. He then combed his hair with his fingertips.

"Sorry Grandfather, must have dosed off." He yawned and stretched and looked at the sleeping forms of his father and brother. "Oh dear, I am sorry we fell asleep it was so interesting and then well I can't remember."

"Its alright Albus, the dead are often not the most entertaining." James said. "Although I could only summon the strength to awaken one of you."

"I will wake my father and brother Grandfather." Albus said and shook his brother gently, at once his brother opened his eyes looking sleepily at Albus as if trying to place him. Albus moved on to his father and awoke him as well. Soon they were both on their feet and smiling at James.

"Sorry father." Harry said smiling he yawned. "We were talking about something and I know that I was interested but I can't for the life of me remember what." He yawed again. "I suppose I had better go in, they most probably will be waiting for us to return." He smiled and put his arms around both James and Albus. "I am so glad that I can touch you two." He said and smiled. "I love you both so much."

"Love you too dad." Albus replied smiling and hugged his father briefly. They walked back to the castle together and heads turned as they entered. Albus smiled and took out a sheet of parchment and wrote down everything that he heard in case of forgetting it, it sounded like some sort of muggle science fiction novel and that was what everyone would think if they read it. Oddly enough after knowing these facts he could actually remember being other people and he knew that his soul had been at one point Hufflepuff. He gasped at the realization and everyone stared at him. "Just thinking to myself."Albus explained and everyone continued to stare he sighed. "Very well, death and life are an endless cycle of the world, it is horrible when they die but think what would happen if they lived and their children lived and their children lived. Overpopulation would happen that's what. The world would be crowded with people we would have to stack them on top of each other so I suppose that some have to die so others live." He shrugged "that was what I was thinking anyway." He then went over to Scorpius and smiling hugged him. "I would like everyone to meet my friend Scorpius. He is an amazing wizard and you cannot have someone more loyal to friends. I don't think I would be here with you if he had not helped me when I needed it." Scorpius blushed and looked at the floor hundreds of people were staring at him. Robert smiled and as he walked he seemed to gain size as he walked to his friends.

"These are my mates." Robert stated simply.

"And mine." Rose stepped forward and the Zoriah smiled and stepped from the crowd.

"And mine." Zoriah said smiling.

"We are different it is true but there is something that draws us together whatever we do." Robert said and smiled at his friends they smiled back.

"I think its time to go." Rose said smiling.

"Agreed." Robert said and they both turned to the suit of armor and tapped it with their wands disappearing to all appearances although they could still hear the stunned silence.

"I say we go and eat something in the kitchen." Scorpius said and Rose nodded.

"Agreed." Zoriah said smiling. Everyone went to the kitchens and was besieged by house elves.

"Would masters like food?" The house elves asked and Albus sat down thankfully. He took out the parchment and handed it to Robert who was closest. "Its all true read it, I am not supposed to know but I found out and your vial is good enough to not to submit to commands given by the dead." He smiled as Robert's eyes widened.

"Gadzooks." He said. "By the beard of Merlin." Then his eyes narrowed and somehow seemed wiser and stronger. "I was Hogarth Hogwarts.. You have to read this Rose it is true."

Rose took the parchment from him and her eyes widened but she gave no visible sign of her surprise she wordlessly passed it to Zoriah who's eyes also widened.

"Well who were you?"

"Like you to ask Huff. I was Ravenclaw if you must know."

"I kind of guessed that Raven you were a bit annoyingly bookish." Scorpius said smirking. 'Turns out I was Slytherin at one point in time. It is really fascinating knowing about passed lives and so forth but I like who I am in this one, in others I did not like who I was. I suppose I need to tell people that I need environments where I receive a challenge but be raised by a loving family. I suppose that made all the difference. I guess I have a finicky soul, its fascinating how I have been about half the bad wizards that ever existed and about one fourth of the good ones."

"I bet when you were good you were rather exceptional though, it would make sense." Albus said. "I mostly just was a friend to those in need, or an henchman dreadfully dull. Is it alright if I am a leader this time round?"

"No not a leader, the five of us equal." Rose said and the other four nodded.

"Exactly now pass me that dam scroll." Zoriah said impatiently.

"Zoriah!" Rose said dismayed and Zoriah blushed and so did she. She remembered her past lives and in most of them she had been married to Zoriah, but she was much to young to enjoy the memories she had in fact she was disgusted. Scorpius handed the parchment to Zoriah who blushed and edged away from Rose the moment he read it.

"It isn't overly comforting me and Scorpius fancied each other but at least we don't edge away."

"So that's why you... You." Scorpius blushed and backed as far from Albus as he could.

"I was confused alright, I didn't have anyone to help me with my emotions, all that stuff resurfaced, but I discovered who you were only afterward. It wasn't exactly comforting knowing what my past lives had done with all of you. How they had loved all of you, how no matter the distance our souls were always together in one form or another."

"We have loved you to." Scorpius said gruffly and all five briefly embraced.

"Well this has defiantly been the most interesting day I have ever had." Rose said and smiled shyly at Zoriah, who smiled shyly back at her.

"Defiantly interesting, I realized that I have been romantically involved with Albus in the past." Robert said and both boys went scarlet.

"Very brave of you to even say that sentence Hogy." Scorpius said and everyone laughed. The house elves stared at the five young people as though they were crazy.

"You know I don't believe we have been together since we started this school." Rose said and yawned. "Right now I am tired however."

"So am I." Robert said and smiled as the house elves handed them their food. They ate together but soon all but Albus were sound asleep worn out by their long day and by the heavy food. Albus smiled at his sleeping friends and felt something stir in his heart he loved these people more than his own family almost, he had thousands of years in which he remembered them. He chuckled quietly to himself for a while before he put his elbows on the table and also fell asleep.

When George Weasley was sent to look for the children he found them all fast asleep laid out on benches by the helpful house elves. He smiled and gently picked up Rose and Albus nether of them even stirred. He then walked back through the portrait and into the great hall which was in a frenzy. All action stopped when the adults saw the sleeping children.

"Let me hold him." Harry said and accepted Albus from George.

"The rest are down in the kitchens." George said and at once several adults went down to bring the other children back up. Harry meanwhile had sat down at a table and was gently stroking Albus's hair while his older brother sat next to him.

"He's alright dad, isn't he?" James asked nervously.

"He is just fine." Harry replied smiling at his sleeping son.

"I think considering the circumstances, Hogwarts would like to welcome any parents that feel up to it to spend the night in the castle." McGonagall said and a lot of people smiled but there was no cheering from even the youngest of the assembled out of respect for the five sleeping youths who were beyond a doubt going to be excellent wizards someday. As had happened so many years before, McGonagall cleared the tables and summoned non descript purple sleeping bags with the Hogwart's crest emblazoned on the front. Harry smiled at James.

"Will you open the bag for me so I can lay him in it?" Harry asked and James nodded. Harry gently set Albus inside the sleeping bag and zipped it up once more. He then carried it over to where Ron and Hermione had both laid out sleeping bags next to Rose.

A very sleepy voice came from the crowed of people assembled. "Can I sleep with Albus and Rose?" He asked and behind him were Gregory and Vincent looking a little lost carrying Zoriah who was still deeply asleep.

"Of course you can dears." Hermione said before Ron could reply. "The more the merrier, but how did you wake up you seemed as sound asleep as Rose and Albus.

"I was, until someone accidentally dropped me and Zoriah." Scorpius said. "They are lucky Zoriah can sleep through most things or else they might have gotten themselves into a spot of trouble. I don't think he would ever attack anyone on purpose but we have been trained from birth to use magic in case of a surprise attack."

"A surprise attack?"

"Never can be too careful when the wizarding world hates you for something that happened before you were born." Scorpius replied evenly and with that unzipped his sleeping bag and smiled. "Lay him in here." The other two nodded and put Zoriah inside while Scorpius zipped him up.

"Where is Zoriah's father?"

"He doesn't like to expose himself to hatred, actually nether does my father or Gregory they come every year to remember Vincent. Most probably they have passed out in some room or something, they drink together so we learned at an early age to become close friends although I am older than both Gregory and Vincent by several years.

"How old are they?" Hermione asked looking at the twins smiling.

"Eight ma'm." Gregory replied rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, and I for one am quite tired." Scorpius said to them and they nodded. They dragged three sleeping bags over and set them down in a little circle.

"Tell us a story Scorpius." Scorpius smiled and ruffled both of the twins black oily hair.

"Alright have you heard about the four founders when they were your age?"

"No." Vincent said excitedly.

"Well I found a secret room with four other friends and in this room were several diaries and books of knowledge. One of these books I decided to look through and found a note of a day that changed everything for them. Now keep in mind the world they lived in was very different than the one today. Muggles knew about magic then but nearly everyone was a wizard so it didn't matter much anyway. On this day five young friends went out to play and stumbled upon a dragon."

"A dragon?" Vincent said excitedly.

"Yes and remember this was not a common day dragon that cannot speak English this was an old dragon that could speak any tongue it wished. The dragon commanded the four to perform something for him. Slytherin refused point blank and the dragon laughed saying that his very insolence was a performance considering that he dared to defy a dragon. Gryffindor smiled and took out his practice play sword and challenged Hogwarts to a duel."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes apparently there were five founders of Hogwarts but one was killed in battle before they finished the school." Scorpius cleared his throat and continued. "The dragon was very amused by their sport especially when they stumbled over a root and banged into each other. Ravenclaw recited a balled that she had memorized and Hufflepuff said the same ballad in the language of the dragons. At that moment however another much larger dragon swooped down and grabbed the other by the scruff of the neck. "Norbert how many times have I told you not to play with food. Sorry I just can't seem to get him to remember." She apologized. "And wizards too? No cow for you tonight young man."  
The dragon seemed quite small now and the friends laughing carried on with their walk. The end." He said and he realized that both boys had fallen asleep before he had even finished the story. Their sleeping bags were half open and Scorpius gently closed them removing their socks and knotted them together before putting them in their shoes. He then took off his socks and also knotted them.

"Why are you knotting your socks?" Hermione asked.

"Keeps away bad dreams and bad luck, maybe you should try it sometime I heard it works for all wizards." He then pulled up his hood and fell fast asleep. Soon the only sound in the great hall was that of gentle breathing.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Three

Scorpius Malfoy awoke when the sky was still black and a sense of peace hung over the castle. He debated wether or not it was actually worth the bother of reaching into his pocket and pulling out his drops or not when he heard two voices arguing in hushed tones. It was obviously Ron and Harry were not seeing eye to eye on some issue. "He's a kid Ron and Malfoy has gotten better since we were at school. You know how diffrent he must be from Draco the house alone should tell you."

"That doesn't prove anything the hat is practically falling apart." Ron said and Scorpius pretended to snore, he was curious how Ron's father thought of him. "Oh and the racket he makes when he sleeps lets just say I pity Albus."

"He is a child Ron, remember when we were that young?"

"Of course I bloody well do, we were trying to save Hogwarts and the world from a sticky end."

"I didn't have a childhood Ron, you know that. The closest thing I had to a family has always been yours and will always be. I look at Scorpius and can't help but think that there is something simular to our situations, I was expected to be a great wizard and he well is expected to be a terrible one. Kind of surprised everyone when he got sorted into Gryffindor didn't it? Well I was almost put into Slytherin." There was an stunned silence.

"You were... You mean...?"

"Yes, I only didn't because I practically begged not to be in Slytherin." Harry said.

"Wow Harry, even then you weren't afraid to stand up for what you believe in."

"I always do, its the only thing I can do. Do my best to help my country and my world, I suppose I got too used to saving people. Hermione keeps telling me that I have a saving people complex."

"I love that girl, well its almost morning and I say we get some sleep before everyone else wakes up." Ron said and Harry chuckled.

"Sounds alright to me." Harry said smiling. Soon they were both fast asleep and Scorpius winced, Ron was one to talk about snoring, his was so loud that he would not be surprised if all the people close by would get horrible headaches. Maybe that was why according to his father Harry Potter often clutched his head. Scorpius smiled thinking of his father and then he recalled that he had left his father and Vincent and Gregory's back in Gryffindor's rooms. He took the drop of the potion to help him awaken, He then smiled and cast the mobilicorpus charm to levitate the twins. He then picked up his own shoes and theirs and walked back to the room. Both twins had rather loud but childish snores which Scorpius reflected made it sort of cute not that he would ever say anything aloud though.

He opened the door and let himself in, he then put the twins down next to their father, knowing that nether man would awaken for two days if he wished it. He then laid down beside his own father, craving the closeness that he had seen so often in other's people parents. His father had shown him how not to have affection in public and although they had verbal words they never really hugged each other, it was a bit aqward for both father and son to show their feelings for each other but they both simply knew that they loved and cared for each other. However Scorpius did not mind touching his father when he was asleep and vice versa. When he had been younger he had often felt his father stroking his hair lovingly and singing songs to him that had been in the family for generations. As his father discovered his condition it had become much rarer to hear his singing and Scorpius had missed it. They were Mafoys and it was as likely that they would admit anything of the sort to either of each other as it was that Harry Potter would become the new Voldemort.

Scorpius smiled and negated the effects of the awakening potion he fell fast asleep at once.

Scorpius felt himself being shaken from far away. "Wake up Scorpius, we can't wake father." Scorpius groaned and took the wake up potion. He took several drops and sat up.

"The potion I gave them lasts for two days normally they are fine, absolutely fine and they won't remember that I forced them into slumber so please do not inform them."

"We won't if you wake them up."

"Oh alright." Scorpius said and took the blue potion out. He put it under both of their noses, first his father and then Gregory. He smiled as the twins held up his father's head. He gave them the drops to them both just enough to get them to the point of waking. "Good morning father." Scorpius said cheerily and banished the sleeping bags back upstairs. Draco groaned and rubbed his head the weakening had about the equivalent hang over as a bottle of firewhisky.

"Good morning Scorpius." Draco replied. "I suppose we fell asleep here."

"Yes you did, I used the mobilicorpus to put you on the two beds."

"Good thought that." His father said looking around and it was in this moment that Hogarth decided to appear carrying a tray of food upon his back.

"Hello I thought you might want to break your fast." The Gryffin said as Draco stared at it.

"I must still be asleep, that is the only reason why I would be greeted by a gryffin holding a tray full of breakfast. Not to mention one who talks to me."

"You can understand it?" Gregory asked. "The most I get is this beautiful squaking sound." He looked at Hogarth and Hogarth bowed to Scorpius.

"I have brought food and drink lord, it is past twelve of the clock." Scorpius smiled and bowed in reply.

"Thank you. Waddiwasi." He smiled as the tray flew off the Gryffin's back and onto his father's bed. He then took four dishes from the tray and uttred the spell again passing it across the room to the Goyles. He ate a bowel of oatmeal for himself and his father eagerly ate some sort of mealon. "I will get your wife and child when I have the chance, where precisly are they located?"

"Tap the crest with your wand it will respond to you." Hogarth said bowing. "Also you need to cry awaken."

Scorpius nodded smiling at Hogarth. "I will do so." The Gryffin nodded and flew down the corriedor. "That was Hogarth, father we are related to Godric Gryffindor." Draco looked shocked at that news and his jaw dropped Malfoys never jested and Scorpius was no exception around his father at least.

"Gryffindor? Are you sure not Slytherin?" Gregory Goyle asked.

"Yes, we are related to Gryffindor and my father no doubt has some hidden talent." Scorpius smiled. "All relations of Gryffindor do. I can fly well and have a certain mastery of potions that has helped to raise my magical ability." Scorpius smiled at his father. His father smiled back and ate a bite of his food.

"You have given me much to think about, hidden talents? I could use that." His father said. "I wouldn't mind knowing what it was though, and I suppose that I will just have to check. Your brother must also have talents that are hidden, maybe they will show up in time." Draco smiled as they both continued to eat. Scorpius finished his bowl and looked up, Vincent had a bit of oatmeal on his mouth, Scorpius smiled and looked at both twins.

"I am not sure I like your new fashion Vincent, although you get creativity points for using your breakfast as a fashion statement." Both twins laughed and Vincent wiped off the offending oatmeal. Gregory split the oatmeal between his sons.

"We can get more upstairs, I am sure that they will serve lunch shortly." He reasured the boys and they nodded.

Draco stretched and neatly used a steaming spell to unwrinkle all their clothing while they only expearianced a pleasent warmth. They then walked up to the great hall where people stopped eating and stared at them. Scorpius didn't really care he was with his family and that was what was important. He smiled up at his father and Draco nodded to him. Already the Slytherin table had cleared a place for the five.

"I thought you had gone home, you don't often stay the night at the castle." Millisent said and Draco smiled.

"I fell asleep as did Gregory, our children obviously thought it best not to wake us."

"Your son and Harry Potter's openly defied the rules and announced that they were all friends." Scorpius grinned at Zoriah.

"That is true." Scorpius said and Zoriah smiled back.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night, I know you did." Zoriah said and Scorpius nodded curtly.

"We have exchanged blood you are my brother." Scorpius stated simply. "If it had been any of my blood brothers I would have done the same." Zoriah grinned at him.

"I know and I think we finally can be parted although it is not entirely certain. I trust each of our compatriates and if they trust me I believe that we will have no problem in seperating from each other without the pain overwhelming us."

"You have marked yourself?" Draco demanded.

"It was that or die forgive me for wanting the preserve the lives of others. It seemed important at the time but now I see that I should have just allowed them to kick the caldron. I did endanger myself but the risk was worth it. With the others to help me we found a way to resolve the problem for others and anyway the mark is quite handsome would you like to see?" His father nodded curtly and Scorpius drew up his sleeve his father looked at his cuts and then looked more closely.

"A five pointed star, this is clear, your friends and you will either perform great good or great evil. Right now you are oriented to the light that's why the star is white, if however it ever colors talk with your friends. I don't think anyone can kill you until you are ready to die. Which means that you cannot be killed although you can be hurt by magic or weapon but you cannot die until all five of you are ready to perish."

"You mean we cannot die unless all of us seek death?"

"Exactly, the life cords are more interwoven than I have ever seen in a blood bonding. You are either going to all live or all die. This has never happened before for some reason it has happened to you children. It must be because you all actually cared about each other."

"I suppose we did and the others helped me with Zoriah for the same reason. Gryffindors are actually quite decent people dispite their adherance to the belief that everyone from Slytherin house is evil."

"If that's a crime then basically the whole school is guilty of it." Zoriah said and everyone laughed.

"From the mouths of babes." Draco said and everyone laughed again.

"So when are they allowing us to go home?" Scorpius asked puzzled.

"Tomorrow, you better hurry and get packed. I am surprised that you did not get the message." Scorpius shrugged.

"Been a bit busy lately." Scorpius said. "What with homework and everything."_  
__  
_"Understandable considering that you have been exploring the castle about every day." A seventh year said and the rest nodded.  
_  
"G_o up and get your things packed, we might as well stay here for a bit longer. Its good that they stopped the underage wizard requirement, and put it into the hands of parents. Unless it was a jinx or something, that way people can get extra practice over the summer." Draco said to his son.

"I can't wait to see the mannor again father." Scorpius said and Draco smiled at his son.

"I am also looking forward to that." Draco said and he looked up at his friends, soon they were all going to be with their own families. He himself would return to his own family he was nervous but also ready for whatever was to come. He had great friends behind him and his whole life ahead he was looking forward to the challenges he would face in coming years. He smiled at his father before hurrying up the stairs into Gryffindor common room. He was going home.


End file.
